Riding the Line Between Love and Hate
by Allie-Marina
Summary: Katie Bell hates Oliver but she does 'things' to him, that she isn't *supposed* to kno about, just by being her cute self.can b funny/angsty/PERVERTED/fluffy&plain confusing.quite a coaster ride.works w/book exactly.Oliver's 7thyr(HP's 3) Chptr 29 is up!!
1. All We Have in Common

A/N: Hey, I know Oliver Wood is not going to be in PoA, but I wanted to continue with this anyway. Oh well, we'll live.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no stuff. Just the attitude of the spunky Katie Belle  
  
I hated that Oliver blocked every single one of the shots I took with the Quaffle. Practice was ending soon, and I was glad. It was no fun today, at all. It just didn't make any sense to me. I could score on any of the other keepers. Today I was zero for only God knows how many shots I took.  
  
I was getting really disgruntled as he threw the quaffle with a great heave to Angelina. She shot and scored. At that moment I wished I was Angelina.  
  
Alicia zoomed up to my side and said, "Don't worry about it. You're just not having a good practice. But it's good in a way, because Oliver is doing well."  
  
She was right. But Oliver was always great at Quidditch. I was glad that he was great, but I couldn't help feeling scorn. It just wasn't fair. He had natural talent, and I didn't. That means that I have to work twice as hard as him.  
  
Don't get me wrong, Oliver is an okay guy. I know he's just being nice when he says "Next time, Katie!" and cheering me on. Maybe it's just because he is the captain and he has to be.  
  
As he threw the Quaffle to me so I could have a go at him, he smirked. His smirk made me angry. It was like he thought or knew that I wouldn't make it past him.  
  
I needed to prove him wrong. I put my game face on and zoomed toward him. With everything I could muster I threw the quaffle.  
  
Of course Oliver made one of his glorious, dramatic dives to block it. God he is such a show off. But it passed him narrowly. I was so proud, I had bettered Oliver Wood.  
  
Not that I hadn't before...but it was particularly sweet today. I was made to sit next to him in Potions class today, which wasn't too bad. I could tolerate him. But greasy Snape was handing back papers today.  
  
I had stayed up late the day before it was due, writing it and perfecting it. Ok, so I admit that I am the Queen of procrastination. But, still I put my blood, sweat and tears into writing that bloody paper. Ok well, maybe I 'm exaggerating, but I really was proud of the finished work. I was so sure I was going to get top marks.  
  
Snape handed my paper back with no emotion, much to my relief. I failed. I wanted to cry. But Katie Belel doesn't cry over papers. I wasn't that scary third year, Granger. I heard that the Boggart she was using in her DADA class turned into Professor McGonagall, and told her she failed all her classes. Failing was certainly not my worst fear. As far as I know I am fearless.  
  
Next to me Oliver, got full marks. He was ecstatic. "I just through some things on a paper and handed it in! I can't believe this. I did nothing!" He was telling me. I was only half listening. Stuck in my own pathetic little world. I wanted him to shut up so badly. But, if I turned to him I might yell at him, then get yelled at by Snape. If I opened my mouth to tell him to yell at him, he would hear my voice waver, and then he would see Katie Belle cry. I must be PMSing or something.  
  
Once, I got hit with a bludger and it broke my arm. I didn't even cry then. I just put on a painful grimace and bared with it the whole game until Harry caught the snitch, years later..well, you know what I mean. I don't even think anyone ever found out about my arm, except Madame Pomfrey,...and Oliver. He came and visited me. I was fine. I hated being treated like I was dying. I was fine. Curse him for that smile. He said that he needed me to get better as soon as possible. Just for his own pride, no doubt, so we could win against those slimy Slytherin. It was probably just important, if not more important, to me to win against them.  
  
Still marveling at his crappy little master piece, he turned and addressed his girlfriend, Alisa, and showed her the grade. I never liked Alisa. I don't know why. She was pretty, popular and nice, too. Birds of a feather. But she always seemed a little fake to me. I couldn't tel if she magicked her hair like that or not. It was crazy; she kissed him on the cheek for a good grade? So stupid. It's fine that you live to snog each other but, please no PDA.  
  
I was happy when the Quaffle flew past him. He snapped sarcastically and said "Nice job, Belle! I knew it was coming." And I couldn't help thinking that he let me score. It was just the kind of thing he would do, too. Conniving, and dishonest, and sweet as anything.  
  
"Yeah, you did. There's more, if you like," I said sardonically. I wasn't trying to be mean but I can't help it, I'm a bitch.  
  
"No, that's quite alright. I think that's all for today." and he turned around and yelled to George and Fred who were hitting bludgers back and forth to each other. "Bring it in guys."  
  
We all landed on the ground and he said "All right, guys. That's all we've got time for." Then he smiled. At me. He did have a nice smile, but it just made me uncomfortable. And I kind of just stared back at him, blankly.  
  
And practice ended, and it was about time. My two favorite twins came up and sandwiched me with arms around my shoulder we started walking. I like being the Weasleys favorite girl on the team. It's always fun. We were always pulling pranks on the rest of the team. Once Fred and I put one of his Weasley creations in Harry's locker. When it exploded, it was awesome. I'll never forget that look on Oliver's face. He was trying to be serious, mighty captain of the team, and yet I could tell he was bursting to laugh about it with the rest of us.  
  
Alicia and Angelina started off towards the locker rooms. Harry and Oliver behind us.  
  
Everyone left the locker room fairly quickly, but I spent a long time in the showers. I did not feel like going back to Gryffindor. I really wished that I had an Invisibility cloak to just wander around under.  
  
When I got out of the shower, and had my clothes back on. Only Wood was left in the room. He sat writing about the days practice, no doubt. I half smiled at him sitting there. He looked like some little boy, drawing a picture.  
  
That also just came naturally for him. If I was going to try for an innocent pose, people would tell me to "C'm off it, Belle. Smile like the idiot you are!"  
  
I was jealous at Oliver for possessing raw talent at Quidditch, something I had naught. For being a great student, something I wasn't. Yup, he was about as perfect as was humanly allowed. He had someone to hold and kiss, I didn't. We were just really different.  
  
And I hated him for always being so nice to me, even when I was being the world's biggest bitch. But if there was one thing we had in common, it was our immense love of sport.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hope you liked this! No, I haven't stopped 'the reflection staring back at me' I just thought that I would do a Katie Belle fic, because she never gets any glory and I could develop her character more.  
  
Please review!!!! And if I get good one's I'll continue this story!  
  
Tah-tah! [pic]


	2. Memories, and Changes

A/N: In this one, things start to I dunno.give hints. Anyway enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! Naught! Lol no I don't. just Katie's attitude.  
  
  
  
I didn't always feel this way towards Oliver. When I first met him, he was an akward little boy. He was short and skinny, and his Gryffindor tie made him look really very goofy. He was shy. But when he did talk to me, he was extremely friendly.  
  
One thing was an absolute. The boy could fly. I remember our first flying lesson. He was standing next to me in a row of students. As soon as he said "Up!" his broom was in his hand. I think that was the first time I was a little wee-bit jealous. I was yelling so hard for my broom to come up. Then it finally did. When Oliver was flying on his broom, he seemed like he was born to do it. It was just EASY for him. I had to practice flying for weeks to be as good as he was on his very first day! It just didn't seem fair.  
  
When we both got on to the team in our second year, I felt equal to him. He never tried to be superior, he was just born perfect.  
  
He *is* perfect. I really hate to admit this, but he is beautiful. That awkward little boy went away and in his place was this man. He had so many girls fawning over him. It was just sickening. I promised myself I would not be one of those giddy school girls that shreiked as he came down the hall.  
  
I guess when he changed is when I started to have these feelings for him. Yes, I have feelings for him, but I never said good ones. When we were young we were absolutely corking teammates. When he changed, he was set even higher above me. I felt like the same awkward little girl. He could have any girl he wanted (except me, of course) and noone wanted me. Not one. Except for Marcus Flint, but he hardly qualifies as human.  
  
Sometimes, I don't really know. I think I felt let down by Oliver. Growing up without me, or something. We barely talked anymore. It's just like him to ignore me, but talk to me only when it benefits him! It's like I'm being used. I liked him when we were younger. When we were all so care-free.  
  
I guess that him sitting there, looking like the little boy I used to know struck home. That's why I went and sat down across from him.  
  
He looked up at me and smiled. The one that makes me uncomfortable. He closed up his Quidditch Practice Journal and put it into his bag. Then he just sat there and looked at me, raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. I smiled, not because he was smiling at me, which he was, but he looked like a lost dog. To me, that was pretty funny.  
  
"Katie."  
  
"Wood."  
  
" That was some practice today, uh?" he asked. Maybe he was trying to get me pissed off.  
  
"Yeah, really just spiffing..." I muttered. He looked at me all confused.  
  
"It was just a practice, Kate. Don't worry about it." he said with a nod. Awww, he's being nice again. Go figure.  
  
"Yeah. Right, Wood. Sure, just a practice....." I said lazily looking at my still bare feet.  
  
"Is there something bothering you?" he asked. For a second I wanted to tell him something interesting about some dramatic past, that didn't exist.  
  
"Well, your sharp, aren't you?" I said in a scathing tone. "But, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't understand." I crossed my arms.  
  
He just gave me this meaningful look, like he was hurt or didn't understand something. "......Cause you know you can tell me..." He almost whipsered.  
  
Why did he have to be so nice? I uncrossed my arms and wrinkled my nose a bit. "That's nice of you, thanks......I guess..." I answered in the same tone as him. It was like we were being all mushy and it made feel uncomfortable. He was supposed to save this for Alisa. It was like he was crossing her. But he wasn't, of course. Perfect him, we were just talking.  
  
He leaned back and put his head against the locker behind him, still looking at me and said "Anytime." Then he wrinkled his nose just like I did. He then added as an afterthought "Seriously."  
  
I stood up suddenly. I felt like we were doing something immoral, when we weren't doing anything. I was just confused. I was a little angry at Oliver for some reason. And I was worried. About what, I didn't know.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go back up to the tower now..." I said in a flash, and backed up slowly. He looked at me like I had gone bonkers, and stood up, too.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Uh...wait for me." He said and turned around to get his duffle. I felt something like nervous about walking with him. I couldn't understand why.  
  
I was relieved when the Oliver I know and hate came back into view, talking about Quidditch techniques. Is that all he could think of? Geeze.  
  
When I was about to go up to the girls dorms he called after me. "'Night, Kates..."  
  
Kates?  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shorter I know.but I wanted to right about this anyhow. I like this, it's too much fun to let go!  
  
Hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated!  
  
Night!/Morning!


	3. Perfect Isn't So Perfect

A/N: I got a couple reviews and that's good enough for me. I hope you like this one. More characters are developed here. Review if you like!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no stuff. LoL. Just the spunky Katie Belle's attitude.  
  
'Kates' is something that Angelina calls me. She's my little 'Quidditch sister'. She, George and Fred are all fifth years. Well, she's not that little. She's only about an inch or two shorter than I am. Fred and George tower over me. I think we get along really well because I am so immature with them. Alicia is my roommate, and one of my best friends.  
  
I don't really know Harry all that well. He's such a cute little guy! He seems shy to me. But he can really freak at that pratty Malfoy. Those confrontations are always fun to watch. I never really talk with him, though. He's always with Ron (Fred and George's main prank target) and Hermione Granger. Solving mysteries or something. I also know that, like Oliver, he should have been born on a broomstick. If he doesn't catch the snitch when we play Slytherin, his head will roll.  
  
I get along really well with the team, except Oliver of course. I can't believe he called me 'Kates.' I don't walk around calling him "Ollie." Still when he said it, it was rather entertaining. With that Scottish accent, you know? I always liked the way he says "Quaffle," or "hoops" he says it like "hughps."  
  
The only people that call him "Ollie" are Alisa. He calls her "Lissy." Cute, but vomit inducing at the same time.  
  
Kates... Well, maybe he forgot my name, or something. Good of him, that is.  
  
I didn´t loose sleep about it, though. Next morning, Alicia and I walked to Transfiguration. I always liked this class. Probably because Ole McGonagall, supported Quidditch so much. She loved making small talk with the three of us about tactics. Yeah, the three of us. Oliver is in that class, too.  
  
Today we were Transfiguring dining tables into wardrobes. If there was any class I liked as much as Charms, it was this class. I turned my table into a beautiful cherry finished, red wood wardrobe. I asked McGonagall if I could keep it. She said no.  
  
When Oliver Transfigured his table, it still had legs sticking out the back of the wardrobe. That really got me, I could have sworn he was perfect.  
  
Alicia and I exchanged surprised glances. I might have been giggling, because he looked up at us all flustered.  
  
Maybe I would go easy on him today in practice. After all, he just realized that he wasn´t perfect. Maybe I wont. Wow, I am such a bitch!  
  
When class was over, I walked with Alicia and Percy into the Great Hall for lunch. Of course, Percy rushed off. (Important Head Boy business, you know.) Percy is really as gas. He's always telling us of all his duties... Well, if it makes him happy, then that's all well and good.  
  
As we turned into the Great Hall, Marcus Flint came up behind me and said "Looking good, Belle!" Oi, he really gives me the heeby-geebies. Last year, I went on a date with him (out on a bet with Alicia!). He is such a slime- ball. He was very clearly only interested in the physical aspect of it.  
  
"More than I can say for you!" was my response.  
  
"OOooh, fiesty. I like that in a girl..." he sneered.  
  
"Oh, sod off, you git!" I said to him.  
  
"Don't mind if I do..." he said and passed me with a little nudge. Oh, please, can I cast off now? Then I heard him say "What're you looking at?" as he was walking.  
  
Oliver Wood, was standing about five feet away snickering to himself. He was watching Marcus's and my exchange of...words. He looked at me and shrugged.  
  
I sighed and walked into the Great Hall. Suddenly, I wasn't hungry anymore. When someone like Marcus Flint makes a pass at you....you'd want the food out, rather than in. I'm glad someone thinks Marcus's 'thing' for me, or whatever it is, is funny.  
  
I sat on George's lap for a minute, fooling around, giving him a noogie. Then "Ollie" came and ruined my fun. He's always doing that.  
  
"Alright guys..."he started.  
  
"AArgh...." was the response from me, Alicia, George and Fred. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly slid off George's lap and sat between my Weasley buddies. I always gave Wood the most trouble.  
  
But, he grinned at my reluctance. "Practice isn't mandatory tonight. I'll give you guys a break."  
  
My eyebrows rose. I can't believe this. We need the practice! It's our last year to get the Quidditch Cup and he's not holding practice. This is why I don't like Oliver. He's so weird. I knew that noone would show up to a practice that Oliver didn't care about.  
  
The twins and Alicia were all ecstatic. He was happy they were happy, cause he accepted claps on the back freely. He looked at me all pity-ish. I must have looked at him like I was angry. Well, I was.  
  
During Charms, I got a blow to the head because my partner, Alicia, was slipped a fake Weasley wand. So great Flitwick sent me on my way to the hospital wing.  
  
I heard giggling. Alisa's unmistakable giggling, to be exact. I turned the corner and saw her with a Ravenclaw boy. Actually I wasn't really surprised. I felt bad that Oliver was living in his perfect little word while his "perfect" girlfriend is cheating on him. Maybe he wasn't perfect enough for her. The word perfect shouldn't exist.  
  
I snuck by them without being seen. Not that she would care at all.  
  
I was thinking about what I had just seen while Madame Pomfrey took care of my head. Poor Oliver. I did really feel sorry for the poor guy. He's gonna be a wreck.  
  
Maybe he's not as perfect as I thought. That actually made me feel better though. I hate perfect.  
  
I didn't see Oliver at dinner. Not that I was looking for him of course. I didn't see Alisa either. I got this foreboding feeling in my stomach. I don't really know why. She must be dumping him...  
  
But then I saw Oliver walk in, all jovial. I guess she didn't after all. Maybe she's still leading him on. I disliked Alisa even more. I hate users and players.  
  
I went up to my dorm and got ready for practice, and Alicia was telling me how crazy I was to go to a practice when no one would be there. I love flying. If I could fly all the time, I would. I explained that I needed to get my mind off of some things.  
  
I walked past my Weasley boys, who were playing exploding snap and asked them if they wanted to come. They said no. Way to show love to the sport, guys, really.  
  
When I got to the pitch, no one was there of course. Not even Oliver. I didn't want to think of what he was doing with that cheating dolt, Alisa. Poor him, maybe perfection isn't everything. Serves him right, though, he needs to come back to earth. Lovely earth.  
  
After flying for a while, I took a quaffle out with me. I kept scoring on an empty hoop. This was no fun. No one was guarding me!  
  
Then suddenly, a flash of scarlet on a broomstick blocked my shot.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EEEEEEEE! Please love this story! LOL. I'll update soon. Please review? PLEASE?


	4. Breech of Personal Space

A/N: Some spicy stuff.but just slight. Oliver starts to fall. REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't get payed.  
  
  
  
That red flash was so familiar.  
  
"Oliver Wood?!"I called, surprised that he was out here.  
  
As he looped around me he said, "If there was one thing that I could count on for always staying true, it would be you."  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked. What was he getting at?  
  
"Er......I mean you.....your love of Quidditch, and the fact that I know you'll always be like that, right?" He said, stopping in front of me, his broom slighty hovering up and down.  
  
Confusion was welling up inside me again. He never failed to have me competely dumbfounded. "Oh! Oh....." I said. "Yeah, that....."  
  
Then there was a short silence. I started biting my lip. He looped around me again, and broke the silence. "I thought I'd give everyone a break...before I really start cracking down on them," he explained. "But not you. I knew you'd be out here."  
  
"You knew, uh? Yeah, well..." I couldn't really think of anything to say.  
  
"Yeah.... You and I are a lot alike." he said. He had to be kidding me. We were nothing alike.  
  
"I don't think so!" I snapped and he looked a little taken aback. "I mean...we're like opposites. Like...I dunno! You're a good student, and I'm not! You have all this natural talent and...well I don't. Truthfully, I don't really think that's fair. I have to work twice as hard as you, to be as good as you are."  
  
I was trying hard not to use the word "perfect." I was also feeling frustrated about it, too.  
  
"What! You're a really great chaser, Kates. You can't see that?" He asked me incredulously.  
  
"No..." I said, descending to the ground. He called me Kates again. And I liked it.  
  
"Trust me, I wouldn't let you stay on the team if I didn't think you were," He said with a reassuring laugh. Well, like Oliver, it was nice of him. But it was a different feeling to me. He seemed like he meant it, and didn't just say it because he had to.  
  
"Why aren't you with Alisa?" I asked, eager to change the subject. I don't take flattery too well. "I mean no one's here, I thought you'd be hanging around with her?"  
  
Oliver's eyebrows rose, and his jaw dropped slightly, which was wierd for him. "Uhh...well," he started. "We broke up today..."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to impose-"  
  
"No! It's O.K. Percy saw her with someone else, and he told me." he explained, seemingly unnerved. "Then I told her that I wasn't going to stand in her way of being with that dud, if she really wanted to be with him."  
  
"So, it doesn't bother you much then?" I asked. This isn't what I expected. I thought he was going to be crying about it. But, he wasn't. He seemed to be accepting the whole bit.  
  
"Nah, she wasn't what I needed right now," he said looking me straight in the eye, again, making me feel a little wierd. "Would have distracted me from the team, and the team is what's important to me."  
  
"Oh, yeah...its our last year, Oliver. I want that Cup!"I said determinedly."I know you do."  
  
"Merlin, you have no idea..." he answered. "So, tomorrow I give the Speech. Whadda ya think I should say, Kates? I really want to make them want it as much as we do."  
  
"That's why your the Captain, oh great one," I said sarcastically. He smiled at this. I smiled back.  
  
"C'm on, Bell!" He whined. "A little help here?"  
  
"Oh no, sir. Captain knows best," I went on. A little sarcastic fun never hurts. I started walking towards the locker rooms, it was getting dark out.  
  
Oliver followed me. "You're a funny kid, you know that?" He said just behind me.  
  
"So they tell me." I answered not turning around. I was surprised that I was being pleasant to him and we were getting along.  
  
"Kates..." he laughed.  
  
As we walked into the locker room, I was calculating how many time's he'd called me Kates in the past half hour, in my head. Three times, a record.  
  
Then he did it again, right into my ear as I was opening up my locker. "Kates?" he whispered, and I turned around quickly, startled. This put us in a very close position. When I turned around, I was right up against him. One of his hands was up against the locker next to mine. I was surrounded. His eyes seemed to be moving from my lips to my eyes, and back again. We stayed like this for a few seconds, until I broke our suspenseful silence.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, staring at his lips which were maybe an inch from my eyes. I looked up into his. I couldn't read them. They kind of looked scared. I felt a fleeting surge in my stomach. I've never experienced that before. Must be something I ate. That or nerves. Probably nerves, because I was sensing that he was going to tell me something...  
  
But, he hesitated. "I ...er...nothing." he finally whispered and backed  
  
away. Then he blushed, the first time I ever saw him do that. It was just so wierd. He wasn't as composed as he had always seemed. Less perfect, in a good way. If I haven't told you, I hate perfect.  
  
"O.K..." was what I said. It seemed out of place to say "O.K"  
  
I had no idea what just happened. No idea what to make of it. Picturing it in my head, I imagined it looked like various unpleasant encounters that I've had with Flint.  
  
But it wasn't unpleasant. With Flint I was always squirming to get away. I was inexplicably disappointed when he (Oliver) had nothing to say, and when he stepped away...  
  
He turned away from me and opened his locker with his head down. It was obvious he was avoiding eye contact with me. As I was going over the events of the past minute, I stood watching him, uncharacteristically clumsily, pack his duffle.  
  
He finally looked at me, and said "See you tomorrow." But, he said it so fast that it sounded like "S'yada'raro." Then he rushed out of the room, and left me standing there. Real smooth, Kates. What have you done?  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hi! What do you think? Happy Christmas!!!


	5. Let's Talk

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter. A/N: Some stuff and potential fluff. Love it PLEASE!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - Lets Talk  
  
  
  
When I got back to the Gryffindor common room, Alicia was waiting for me. She was pissed. At me. What have I done now?  
  
"Speak. Tell me what happened at practice!" she demanded.  
  
Thinking of practice itself, I told her. "Well, since you didn't show up, I just flew around for a while. That's all that happened." I said, and I probably shouldn't have done this, but as an afterthought I added, "...At practice."  
  
"Then what happened after practice?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Why do you care? Why do you even suspect anything?" I just asked her back. I never would have thought that she was psychic.  
  
"Because our dear friend Oliver just came in -"  
  
"Oh no..." I sighed. Did he say anything? What did he say?  
  
But Alicia went on, still miffed. "- and I asked him how practice went and he said 'I don' wanna talk 'bout it!!!' Katie, what did you do to him!?" She was now yelling at me, and the Gryffindor common room was terribly silent.  
  
I glared at her. "Nothing! Nothing happened, Alicia!" I stepped away from her and said as calmly as possible. "Now, If your done yelling at me, I'll be in the dorm. That is, if you want to have a civilized conversation." Then I ran up to the dorm.  
  
For the few seconds I had alone, I felt relief that tomorrow was Saturday. I threw myself onto my bed, closed the posters and screamed bloody murder into my satin pillow case. My whole body seized up until my scream was over. When I was through, my poster was drawn aside, and Alicia was standing there, a towering inferno.  
  
"Let's talk." She said sharply.  
  
"OK..." I said reluctantly, and sat up with my legs crossed on my bed. "Why are you so mad?" I asked her.  
  
"Wood's a friend of mine, and if you don't like him than fine. But don't yell at him, we're still a team, you know," she explained, thoroughly cooled down.  
  
I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her of what happened, because if it was nothing, I didn't want to be making a big deal about it. I started, "We just had a run-in, is all." It was quite literal actually.  
  
That didn't satisfy her. She was always digging for more information. "Well, what did you SAY to him?!" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She looked at me as if I was out of my head and she continued, scratching hers, "Are you sure? I mean you should have seen him when he came in. He was really pale, but his cheeks were really red. He was really irritable. I knew he had just come from practice, because he had his broom with him. I knew you had been at practice..." she stated, looking at me quizically.  
  
What? This was making less and less sense. If he didn't mean for us to end up like that, then he should not have whispered in my ear! But why would he want that? I shook the next thought out of my head with a random shudder. I couldn't accept it.  
  
Alicia noticed my shudder and asked in her trademark soothing tone, "Well then, what did happen?"  
  
I felt my insides contract at the mere memory of our position. I supposed if it had been any other two people in the world, it would have looked terribly romantic.  
  
"Go on, then..." she pried. I gave in because I knew that she would get it out of me somehow, even if it was the most trivial thing in the world.  
  
I took a deep breath, looked up at her and began. "Well, I was at my locker and he startled me out of my wits because he was at my ear, whispering, and I turned around and I was smack up against him, like....like I dunno." I sighed. "I guess we were both surprised, because we didn't really know what to say. I couldn't back off, because the lockers were behind me, and he didn't back off, so I was stuck there. I must've startled him, too, because he didn't finish what he was going to tell me," I said as fast as I could.  
  
When I looked up again, Alicia had this unexplainably wide grin on her face. Apparently she was amused. "Well? Do you know what he was going to say?!?" she screeched as if she knew. She sounded similar to the girls in years below us act when Oliver passes them in the hall.  
  
"I don't know! 'I' something... What's it matter?" I asked hastily.  
  
As she sat next to me, she looked at me as if I didn't see something that was painfully obvious to everyone else. "Like...'I Like you,' maybe?"  
  
"Uh...no," I objected. "Just...no"  
  
Alicia reached behind my back grabbed me pillow and hugged it in front of her. She smiled at me sympathetically. "I'm not kidding, Katie. You ought to hear the things he lets slip out about you when you aren't around...I guess that's why I freaked at you, because I didn't want you to be mean to him, when he's so fond of you."  
  
The word "fond" sat in my head. It was surreal.  
  
"Ooops, but I wasn't supposed to tell you that!" Alicia finished quickly.  
  
I sighed heavily, looked at Alicia and furrowed my eyebrows. "I wish you hadn't," I said.  
  
She rubbed my back sympathetically and said cheerily, "then again, I could be wrong. You know me. The Stupe, Alicia!"  
  
I didn't sleep well that night.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When I woke up at 11:30, I was so happy it was Saturday, and even more happy my sleep was completely dreamless.  
  
I stayed in the dorm most of the day, doing homework. I love homework. As if I don't work hard enough during that actual class.  
  
When it was 4:30 I got my Quidditch robes on. I like my robes. The scarlet looks really cute with my dirty blonde, medium brown hair. (A/N: In this story, Katie Bell looks like Katie Holmes, if you know who that is!) But my multicolored hair was my only consolation. For probably the first time in my life, I didn't want to go to practice.  
  
I knew that Alicia would be nudging me and making faces at me all through Oliver's speech. I also knew that Oliver would pretend like nothing happened, and not even acknowledge it. I didn't like the thought of that.  
  
I couldn't find my left Quidditch glove. Mum paid 14 sickles for them! I looked all through the common room, and by the portrait hole. They weren't anywhere to be found. I looked at my wrist watch and it said "YOU'RE LATE!!!" I started panicking at the thought of being late and having the whole team including Oliver stare at me as I walked in. Screw the glove, I thought and ran down the stairs. I almost fell two stories because just as I stepped on the stairs between third and fourth floor, the damn stair case changed.  
  
I sprinted to the Quidditch locker room where the team was sitting on benches. I wasn't late. Harry and even Oliver weren't there yet.  
  
Alicia gave me a devilish grin as I walked into the room. I knew exactly what she was grinning about, and I glared back at her. I sat down between Angelina and Alicia.  
  
I fought the urge to slap Alicia when she whispered as if she was talking to a baby, "Aaaaw, our Kitty is growing up!",when Oliver strode into the room.  
  
He looked stern, and didn't look anywhere near me. "First order of business," he said, "Who does this glove belong to?"  
  
I felt my face go red. I silently raised my hand.  
  
He looked at me, squinting, sighed heavily, and tossed the glove to me. Alicia nudged me in my ribs, grinning.  
  
Then Harry walked in and sat down. Oliver began his speech. I was eager to hear what he came up with and if it accomplished what he'd wanted. "This is our last chance - my last chance - to win the Quidditch Cup. I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it."  
  
This made me sad, because it was also my last year. "Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now. Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world - injuries - then the tournament getting called off last year..." He trailed off, looked me at sadly and swallowed hard. "But we also know we've also got the best - ruddy - team - in - the - school," he said, punching his fist into the palm of his other hand, that old confidence back in him. "We've got three superb Chasers," he said pointing at me, Angelina, and Alicia. "We've got two unbeatable Beaters-"  
  
"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said Fred and George together, pretending to blush, and suddenly I realized that is exactly what I was doing. Blushing.  
  
"-And we've got a Seeker who has never failed to win us a match!" he glared at Harry, with furious pride. "And me," he added lightly.  
  
"We think you're very good too, Oliver," said George.  
  
"Spanking good Keeper," said Fred. I grinned and nodded.  
  
"The point is," he went on, pacing in front of us "The Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Harry joined the team, I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing...."  
  
He spoke so dejectedly that even Fred and George looked sympathetic.  
  
"Oliver, this year's our year," said Fred.  
  
"We'll do it, Oliver!" said Angelina.  
  
"Definitely," said Harry.  
  
I wanted to chime in and say something bright, too. But, I couldn't say anything. I was stunned at this speech. It was far better than anything I could have helped him with. I was very, very proud to be part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and very proud of Oliver. Just then I realized why I was not the Captain. I would have just said something sarcastic. Awesome job Oliver, I thought.  
  
I felt another sharp nudge in my side from Alicia, bringing me back to life. "Ow! Alicia, what the hell was that for?" Apparently, I was studying my hands and thinking at the same time.  
  
"Someone is trying to get your attention!" She said.  
  
I turned at her, glaring. Was this some stupid Oliver joke? I primed myself to get ready to rip out her hair when I heard that familiar Scottish accent gently say my nickname, "Kates?" He was standing a couple feet away from me with an expression that said 'Hello? Are you awake?'  
  
He was always startling me. But I have to admit, it's kind of exciting. "Yeah?" I said. This was exactly how it started last night.  
  
"Can I talk to you? Privately?" was his inquiry. My stomach seized, again. I didn't like where this is going. I got up and followed him out onto the pitch.  
  
We walked in silence for about 2 minutes. He took us well out of earshot, I had noticed. He cleared his throat and stopped walking. He turned to me, bowed his head and looked me in the eye. "Katie, I've been doing some thinking."  
  
"Er..." came out of my mouth, and I shut it quickly.  
  
"Last night," he said, and my already seized up stomach felt like it disappeared. "Me and you....You and I, rather..." he continued, as my insides felt like they were replaced by lead."We were talking....like we used to."  
  
I let out a sigh of relief. But he continued "It was nice, Kates. It was like we were second years again. I was thinking, what happened? We used to be great friends."  
  
He looked as though he expected an answer. I looked up into his face, and my eyes lowered to his lips. Then I looked quickly back up to him. I breathed hard, and crossed my arms, "People change, Oliver...I guess we just changed."  
  
"Well, yeah you don't look like a little girl anymore," He stopped and looked terrified. "I mean. Yeah...I noticed that...you don't look like a little girl anymore, not the one I used to know, at least."  
  
"You aren't the little boy I used to know either," Said and cocked my head to the side, looking up at him. But he shook his head 'no.'  
  
"No, Kates, that's not it. I changed. I mean...we act differently to each other now. But when you're with Fred and George you are just like I remembered you."  
  
Again, he had me confused. "Eloquently put." I said, grinning.  
  
"Like that! Right there! You were always so sarcastic, but it was funny," he exclaimed brightly. "I guess I realized that I missed you?" He said squinting, like he was preparing for the worst.  
  
He missed me. He missed me? I said exactly what I was thinking, "How could you have time to miss me? I mean you had Alisa..." I remembered how he just stopped talking to me when he got with Alisa last year, the looks that she used to give me whenever I walked in on them snogging or what not. It was a face of victory and 'I'm-better-than-you-are.'  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, too. She would get pissed whenever I said anything about you," he explained. Maybe Alisa saw me as a threat? What exactly was going on here? "I guess I treated you pretty badly, eh?"  
  
I just grinned up at him. "No, Wood, don't worry about it." I punched his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Good, I'm glad I got that off of my mind."  
  
I looked at his lips again and felt the need to ask him something, but I would wait.  
  
We started walking back, and I was watching my feet. We didn't talk.  
  
Before he walked into the locker room, I tugged at the back of his robes and he turned around to face me. "Oliver?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Was our little run-in an accident, last night? Did you want that to happen?" I whispered so no one but him could hear.  
  
"What run-in?" he said panicked.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you know what I mean. Did you mean for that to happen?"  
  
"Er..." he said, searching for words. But, I was impatient.  
  
I took a step closer to him looked him straight in the eye and whispered in an unusually high pitch, "Oliver, did you mean to almost kiss me?"  
  
  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Resources: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by J.K. Rowling, pages 143-144, 'The Flight of the Fat Lady"  
  
Yes, I used some things from the book and, I'm trying to make it coincide with the book.  
  
Please review. How am I doing? Does it fit well with the book?


	6. Too Many Clue's

I knew I had made a mistake in asking him as soon as the words left my mouth. But it was really getting at me.  
  
He bit his lip, and looked at the ground not answering. I just stood there watching him.  
  
I was waiting for him so say "No" so I could prove Alicia wrong and I would get on with life. During the time we didn't talk, at least I was safe. But now I stepped out my comfort zone.  
  
My heart jumped when he picked his head up and looked at me. With a huff he said, "Maybe."  
  
My jaw dropped. He was supposed to say "No!"  
  
He walked into the locker room and I followed him. "Maybe, Oliver?"  
  
He said quite firmly, "Yes, maybe."  
  
Maybe wouldn't do it for me. I needed a solid answer. "What am I supposed to do with that?"  
  
He turned and furrowed his eyebrows, "Whatever you want, Katie. Let's not talk for a while."  
  
This really shocked me. Didn't the boy just say he missed me? "Oliver, you just said you missed talking to me. Now you're taking that all back?"  
  
"No." He said flatly.  
  
Truth be told, I was glad that he missed me. I missed him, too. The old him at least. I was extremely disappointed when he wanted to throw it all away. "Then what do you mean?"  
  
He turned to me and said, "OK, yes, something DID happen last night. I'm not sure what it was. I need to think about it."  
  
I started to understand, "So you want some time to think about it?"  
  
He looked confused and muttered, "...Yeah, I guess."  
  
This was too confusing, and I couldn't think straight while Oliver was around. "Fine, talk to me when you want." I grabbed my duffle and left.  
  
I started walking to the Tower alone. Normally, I would have waited for him, but we were both confused. So, something DID happen and it was HIS fault not mine. If he wanted time, I'd give him time. I'd give him all the time in the world.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When I got to common room, Alicia was waiting for me, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Well? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing," I lied. I was not going to tell her until I knew what was going on. There was no use in the both of us being confused.  
  
"Yeah right!" she said.  
  
"No, really," I lied again. "He told me that I need to be more careful with my things. Like that glove. Filch or someone was pissed about my junk being all over the floor."  
  
Alicia looked at me in disbelief, but to my own disbelief, she gave up, "OK, if you say so."  
  
Then Oliver came through the portrait hole and stopped in his tracks. Alicia waved him over. I walked away as he walked up. Yup, I was giving him time. As I walked away I heard Alicia ask him if he was going to go to Hogsmeade next weekend. I forgot there was a Hogsmeade trip.  
  
Oliver and I didn't talk for days. At one practice, he even had the audacity to say "Focus Bell! Where is your head?" I couldn't believe him. If he kept being a prat like that, I would never talk to him again.  
  
It would be easy as far as I'm concerned. When we leave at the end of the year, I probably wont ever have a reason to see him again. Which is fine with me. He is such a prat. I mean, really, who takes time to think about 'something' and then yells at you and embarrasses you in front of your whole team? I was sorry that I didn't have my wand. I would've zapped that stupid blighter.  
  
After that practice, I didn't even go to the locker room, I took all my stuff and ran to the common room.  
  
At least Alicia agreed that he was being an ass at practice. "It's part of being of the male sex," she stated simply. It made me feel better, but only slightly.  
  
I can't believe there was any "potential" anything between us.  
  
The practices were easy after that. I suppose that he realized he stepped over a line and that getting back on speaking terms with me would be even harder.  
  
I was really excited about the Hogsmeade trip, though. I sat with Percy on a sofa the night before Halloween. He was trying his best to comfort Harry about the trip. Harry's evil guardians hadn't signed his permission slip, and he couldn't go. I promised to get him something from the joke shop.  
  
Percy was hilarious. I think he even made Harry feel worse, "They make a fuss about Hogsmeade, but I assure you, Harry, it's not all it's cracked up to be. All right, the sweetshop's rather good, and Zonko's Joke Shop's rather dangerous, and yes, the Shrieking Shack's always worth a visit, but really, Harry, apart from that, you're not missing anything."  
  
On Halloween, at breakfast I saw Harry. He was all depressed. Aww, I felt so sorry for him! It seemed like everything was always happening to him! This guy, Sirius Black, is supposedly out to kill him. Why does everyone want to kill Harry? Why Harry, when they can kill Wood easier?  
  
Hogsmeade was fun, for the most part. I got Harry a box of Pepper Imps. I thought he'd laugh at that.  
  
It wasn't so fun when I was at the Three Broomsticks, though. George and Fred decided to sit down with me, which was all well and good, except that they wanted to talk. Wood. Ugh.  
  
"We think something's up," said Fred.  
  
"Between you and Oliver"  
  
I pretended to be shocked. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because we asked where you were and he freaked," said George.  
  
" ' I don't know! I don't CARE either! Don't think that I DO, because I DON'T!' " said Fred imitating Oliver.  
  
"Oh well...we just aren't getting along is all," I tried to explain, but Fred cut me off.  
  
"Even more so than usual?" asked Fred, seemingly interested.  
  
I have to admit, I love the twins. But, trying to listen to them is tough! They are a bunch of laughs and confusion. "I guess," I said.  
  
"What, you didn't REJECT him, did you?" said Fred, and George slapped him across the face.  
  
"Said too much! Must be going!" said George hastily. He quickly stood up and pulled Fred out of his chair. "See you at the feast!" and with that, they went out the door.  
  
Suddenly, I felt the urge to slam my head on the table over, and over again until I could erase what just happened. But then I thought that everyone would think I was nuts and lock me up. So I opted for a round of butterbeers.  
  
When I was properly tipsy, I found Alicia and we left Hogsmeade. I was very bubbly and happy. At the feast, I kept bursting into a fit of giggles, totally oblivious to the entertainment going on around me. By the end, I was feeling better about everything. That is, until I saw Oliver sitting a couple people over.  
  
I walked with Percy and Alicia to the portrait hole to find it completely slashed and ruined. Percy freaked and sent for Dumbledore.  
  
When he came he said "We need to find her. Professor McGonagall, please go and find Mr. Filch at once."  
  
Then Peeves came, I hate Peeves. He is soooo sooo annoying. He said Dumbledore'd be lucky to find the Fat Lady, because she was ashamed, and didn't want to be seen. "Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.  
  
"Oh yes, Professorhead. He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."  
  
Standing near me I saw Harry go pale. Poor Harry.  
  
All the houses were sent back to the Great Hall. "The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle. I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately, he added to Percy, who swelled proudly. "Oh, yes, you'll be needing..."  
  
With a wave of his wand the tables were up against the wall, another wave and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags. "Sleep well."  
  
"Everyone into their sleeping bags! Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!" shouted Percy, and I laughed at his pompousness.  
  
Alicia and I grabbed some sleeping bags and quickly got in them. I dozed off to sleep rather quickly, still being affected from the butterbeer.  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night to find Oliver's head a foot or two away from mine. We were sleeping opposite each other.  
  
He looked so sweet when he slept. I smiled to myself. Then it happened, like a tsunami, I realized that I like Oliver Wood. I laid watching him for a while, until sleep overtook me, and I was off to dreamland.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************  
  
Resources : Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban, by J.K. Rowling. Copyright 1999, pgs. 151, 159, 160, 161 'The Flight of the Fat Lady', pgs. 162, 163 'Grim Defeat'  
  
Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, nor am I looking to make money off of her success. I am just merely a fan who is a little overly obsessed.  
  
A/N: Please tell me what you think!!!! Was it too sudden? PLEASE? I NEED HELP HERE. I HOPE THIS DOESN'T SUCK!!!


	7. A River in Egypt, and the 'Puffs

When I woke up, Oliver was gone. Maybe it was a dream. I hope it was a dream. The teachers didn't find Sirius Black, though. He's still out there. I hope they catch him soon because those Dementor things are really, really, freaky.  
  
Alicia and I rolled up our bags and stacked them with the rest and we made our way into the common room. Oliver was on the couch. Nope, it wasn't a dream.  
  
This isn't any fun! You can't like someone who told you that he doesn't want to talk with you! Why do I have to like him NOW? This is so stupid! This is so WIERD! I must stop liking him!  
  
Alicia sits with him in the couch. Gosh, thanks Alicia. I'm your best friend, remember? Not HIM!  
  
I need to find a NEW guy to like and quick! One who doesn't make me think of him all the time. No, I do NOT think of Wood all the time! I hate him!  
  
AArgh, I think I'm in denial. Now I know what they mean when they say "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." Ugh. I wish it was.  
  
Quidditch practices have been really crappy lately. Not just because Wood doesn't want to know who I am, but because of the weather. It's been raining in torrents forever. AND, Madam Hooch oversees all our practices because McGonagall thinks Black is going to snatch Harry off his broomstick. I can't even swear during practice without losing House Points! My life is just peachy right now.  
  
I was happy to have a distraction from all this "Merryment" in my life, by gearing up for a showdown with Slytherin. I can just imagine me kicking Flint in the groin and saying it was him first. Hooch would probably believe me.  
  
Then things were starting to look up for me. Really they were. I was getting used to Oliver totally ignoring me. It didn't really bother me too, too much. I still get to look at him, don't I? He looks really good in soaked Quidditch robes... No! Must not think these things! Oliver equals EVIL!  
  
But, at our last training session before Saturday's game, Oliver had bad news. More Merryment? Yup.  
  
"We're not playing Slytherin! Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."  
  
"WHY?", we all asked.  
  
"Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured," he said through gritted teeth. Apparently Hagrid's hippogriff bit Malfoy. Too bad he didn't take his whole arm off."But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances..."  
  
Then there was a rumble of thunder.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with Malfoys arm! He's faking it!" said Harry furiously.  
  
"I know that, but we can't prove it. And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory-"  
  
Immediately I started giggling. Cedric is really, really handsome! I'd like to get to know HIM better! That's it! I'll get a crush on HIM. Problem solved!  
  
"What?" asked Oliver frowning at my giggling.  
  
Next to me Angelina said, "He's that tall good-looking one, isn't he?"  
  
I nodded and said dreamily, "Strong and silent..." and we started giggling again.  
  
"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," said Fred. "I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?"  
  
"We were playing in completely different conditions! Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We musn't relax! We must keep our focus!" and he looked straight at me. Hey! I'm not the only one who looses focus sometimes! "Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We must win!"  
  
"Oliver, calm down!" said Fred, looking slightly alarmed. "We're taking Slytherin very seriously. Seriously."  
  
I tried thinking of Cedric, in that THAT way. But, whenever I tried picturing myself with him, pleasant as it seems, Oliver was always somewhere in the background. He's even ruining my daydreams! I started feeling really pathetic about this whole "thing." I really don't know what to call it.  
  
I even tried talking to Flint the day before my first Quidditch game. I really tried being nice to him, but it's kind of hard when every other thing he says suggests waking up next to each other in the sack. Ugh. So I told him that I wouldn't even be near the sack with someone who chickens out of a Quidditch match because of the weather. At least Cedric is sticking with it. Not to mention Oliver.  
  
The morning of the match against Hufflepuff, I woke up early from a clap of thunder. I am really looking forward to playing in this crap. Honestly, I don't mind getting hit by lightning. I went down to breakfast and Harry was already there, sitting, staring into a large bowl of porridge. He wasn't really awake yet, so I buttered his toast for him. By the time he started eating it, the rest of the team showed up.  
  
Oliver wouldn't sit down, he paced with his hands behind his back and wouldn't eat anything. "It's going to be a tough one," he said.  
  
I wasn't going to say anything to him, because he wouldn't say anything to me. But next to me Alicia said soothingly, "Stop worrying, Oliver, we don't mind a bit of rain."  
  
However, it was a lot more than a bit. As we changed into our Quidditch robes, Oliver stood there, looking from teammate to teammate. We waited for his pre-game pep talk, but he couldn't do it. He made an odd gulping noise, shook his head hopelessly and motioned for us to follow him. This was so unlike Oliver.  
  
But, he was the least of my worries as soon as we stepped on to the pitch. I almost fell over from the wind alone. I could just see Cedric and the Hufflepuffs approaching the center circle, wearing bright yellow robes. Oliver and Cedric walked to each other and shook hand. Cedric tried smiling at Oliver, a peace offering no doubt, but Oliver just nodded.  
  
Time passes slowly, and after I scored twice, I lost count. It was terrible. I couldn't even hear the commentation. With a flash of lightning, I saw Wood motioning for everyone to the ground. I landed with a splash. I was positive I must have looked like I just climbed out of the lake. I walked up to Alicia and whispered, "We don't mind a bit of rain, uh?" But she ignored me, she was shivering very badly as was Angelina.  
  
Oliver shouted, "I called for a time out! Come on, under here-"  
  
As we stood underneath the umbrella, Harry kept trying to wipe his glasses on his robes. But his robe was to wet, and it didn't help any. At that moment, I wished I had my wand. I could cast 'impervius' on them, and they would repel water. "What's the score?" he asked.  
  
"We're fifty points up, but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night," said Oliver. He was dripping and the water matted down his hair. I watched as the rain gathered on his lips and dripped off while he was talking. He looked really great for someone who was soaked to the bone, and shivering.  
  
"I've got no chance with these one!" said Harry exasperatedly, waving his glasses.  
  
At the very moment, Hermione Granger showed up at his shoulder. She was holding her cloak over her head and was beaming despite the rain. "I've had an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!"  
  
He handed them to her, and everyone (but me) watched her in amazement as she tapped his glasses with her wand and said "Impervius! There! They'll repel water!"  
  
My jaw dropped. I was just thinking that! Oi. If I had MY wand, I would've done it.  
  
Oliver looked as though he could have kissed her. Ugh. I wish I had my wand then he would look at ME like that, because I would've cast the spell before she even showed up! Life is peachy.  
  
We got onto our brooms again and ascended into the torrential rains. Angelina passed me the Quaffle, and I passed in to Alicia who scored. Love Alicia. Then there was another clap of thunder followed by forked lightning.  
  
I silently cheered Harry on, so that he would catch the Snitch and the game would be over. Then I saw Diggory zoom by, followed by Harry. Come on, Harry! Come on, Harry! Come on, Harry!  
  
I looked down, and at least one hundred dementors had there faces pointing toward us. It was terrifying. What was more scary was when I saw Harry go limp and fall off his broomstick. Right toward the dementors. As his Nimbus was blown away, I watched him fall. It was like slow-motion.  
  
I saw him hit the ground with a sickening thud. A canary yellow blur flashed past me, and as I watched the dementors be fought away from a lifeless Harry, by Dumledore, I heard the whistle blow. Cedric caught the Snitch.  
  
We all descended toward the ground and I heard Cedric arguing with Madam Hooch about having a redo, because he didn't see Harry fall. Oliver was staring at the ground, as he agreed that Hufflepuff won fair and square. He walked away, shocked. His eyes were closed tightly and he stuck his jaw out, with a huge frown spread over his lips.  
  
Alicia, Angelina and I all quickly locked up our brooms in the locker room, where a shower was on, and ran toward the hospital wing, not even bothering to change out of our water and mud soaked robes.  
  
We stood there watching Harry on a bed, covered in mud.  
  
"Lucky the ground was so soft," said Alicia.  
  
"I thought he was dead for sure," said Angelina  
  
Fred and George appeared on either side of me. George said, "But he didn't even break his glasses."  
  
I was trembling. Not from being soaked, but from the dementors and seeing Harry fall. It was just awful. "That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life," I said.  
  
Two seconds later, Harry's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Harry! How're you feeling?" asked Fred.  
  
Suddenly Harry shot up in his bed, "What happened?"  
  
"You fell off. Must've been - what- fifty feet?" said Fred.  
  
"We thought you'd died," said Alicia, who like me was shaking.  
  
"But the match. What happened? Are we doing a replay?" asked Harry, urgently.  
  
None of us spoke. I watched Harry realize his first defeat. "We didn't - lose?"  
  
"Diggory got the Snitch. Just after you fell. He didn't realize what happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square...even Wood admits it." said George.  
  
"Where is Wood?" asked Harry. He and I both suddenly realized that he wasn't there.  
  
"Still in the showers. We think he's trying to drown himself." said Fred.  
  
Harry put his face to his knees and pulled at his hair. But Fred shook Harry roughly, "C'mon Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before."  
  
"There had to be one time you didn't get it," said George.  
  
"It's not over yet. We lost by a hundred points, right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin..."  
  
"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," said George.  
  
Then Alicia said, "But if they beat Ravenclaw..."  
  
But that didn't seem right to me and I said, "No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff..."  
  
"It all depends on the points - a margin of a hundred either way," said George.  
  
I didn't talk anymore, until it was time to go. I was feeling so sorry for Harry. He almost died, AND he lost the match.  
  
I went back to the locker room to shower and change. When I was done, I went up to the tower. As I walked up the stairs I heard one picture talking about the dementors, and I shivered at the image of Harry falling.  
  
When I got to the common room, Oliver was sprawled out over the couch in front of the fireplace. His eyes were still closed and he would've been staring at the cieling had they been open. He was alone. I suppose everyone was afraid to talk to him.  
  
As I walked by, Oliver flicked his eyes open and put a foot out, so I couldn't pass him. "Sit down, Kates," he said.  
  
I hesitated for a moment, but I sat on the couch a foot or so away from him. "I can't believe it! We lost..." he mumbled.  
  
"Yeah...and it sucks," I agreed.  
  
He looked at me and grinned, despite the fact that he was miserable and we weren't exactly friendly toward each other. "We can still win, Kates. It's not over yet."  
  
OK, he said that magic word. No pun intended...I mean it would be funny, because I'm a witch and he's a wizard. OK, stopping. He said the magic word, and now I'm good to go.  
  
Before I knew what I was doing, I was leaning back and I leaned my head against Oliver's leg. I was lying on the couch and using Oliver as a pillow. That's something I used to do when I was younger. I was very comfortable. Not to mention extremely surprised at myself.  
  
I closed my eyes, lying there. I felt Oliver playing with my hair that was sprawled out over his lap. I opened my eyes when he picked up my hand. I looked into his eyes that were gleaming by the fire light, and he looked into mine. He gingerly held my wrist with one hand and laced his fingers with mine with the other hand. He touched the back of my hand with his soft lips, in a sweet, gentle kiss.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Awwwwwwww. I hoped you liked this one. I need reviews to tell me if I'm headed in the right direction!  
  
Resources: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by J.K. Rowling, copyright 1999, Arthur A. Levine Book, Scholastic Press. pgs. 168-169,175- 181 'Grim Defeat'  
  
Disclaimer: I am no J.K. Rowling and I am not aiming to make money off of this. A/N: This is short, and I don't expect many reviews.but I needed to do something! I was really busy today and wanted to give everyone a taste. This is why it's rated pg-13!  
  
This isn't real. And yet, when I open my eyes again, Oliver is still there. I am rendered completely helpless in the moment. It was so simple. So pure. All I can do is sigh. His fingers fit nicely with mine. The light kisses that he plants on the back of my hand tickle me slightly.  
  
I looked around the room and saw Fred and George sitting behind a large book, reading it. Only the book is upside down and they are watching me over the top of the book, eyebrows raised. I see Percy polishing his Head Boy badge (again) but I can see that he, too, is watching from the badges reflection.  
  
When I close my eyes again, all I can hear is the soft smacking of Oliver's lips whenever he kisses the back of my hand. Suddenly, my stomach growls. I take my arms from his hands, to read my watch. I had been lying on him for nearing ten minutes. It was time for dinner.  
  
I sat up and stood up. I extended a hand to Oliver, to help him up. He lazily got up and didn't let go of my hand for a few seconds. "Dinner," was all I said.  
  
He stood where I had left him, not moving. We had been moving so slowly, laying around that it seemed so sudden that Oliver was wide awake. "Uh..." he trailed off. I turned around and tried tugging on his hand again to get him to follow me, but his feet remained planted.  
  
"Honestly, what the problem?" I asked.  
  
"I...er...nothing," he said.  
  
"Then come on," I beckoned.  
  
"I...er...left something in the locker room!!" he exclaimed. He still looked panicked. For the millionth time, I was completely confused by him.  
  
"Ok...want me to come with--"  
  
"NO!" he cut me off, loudly. I gave him a look, and he tried to recover, "Um..er...I mean, that's OK....you go and eat something. I wont be long."  
  
I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes, Captain."  
  
He gave me a short smirk. I turned around to go through the portrait hole. Then turned around again. He straightened up as soon as I turned around, from whatever he was doing. He still hadn't moved from that spot.  
  
Before passing through the portrait hole I exclaimed over my shoulder, and he straightened up one more time, "You. Are. So. Odd!"  
  
I went down to the Great Hall. I got evil glares from younger girls. Even more than usual. I couldn't imagine why. "Oh, dry up!", I said to one of them.  
  
When I got to my seat, Fred and George were grinning at me. I gave them a look and started on my meal that appeared before me. When I looked up again, they were still grinning at me. "What?" I asked.  
  
They just chuckled and began eating their dinners. After a minute or so George threw down his fork with a clatter and placed his chin on his hands. "So," he began. "Where's Ollie?"  
  
"Shuttup," I said and chucked a piece of bread roll at him.  
  
"So are you two an item now?" asked Fred. This question struck me like being hit by a Whomping Willow, not that I would know what the feels like. I never even thought of that. We really didn't do anything, Oliver and I. I guess it was just a sweet moment that we shared. It's just a crush. Right?  
  
"No," I stated simply. George looked at me like I had horns coming out of my head.  
  
"Then what was all that business in the common room?"  
  
"What, doesn't he do that with every girl? Alisa, for example?"  
  
Fred said, "Nah. I don't think he really liked her. He was always complaining about how he couldn't talk to other girls."  
  
"Like you, for instance," said George. I hate hearing about someone's feelings through someone else.  
  
Then our conversation turned to Quidditch. Harry's Nimbus was smashed by the Willow. Then I realized that had left my Nimbus model broom in my locker. I have a Nimbus Stratus. I wanted to get it so I could repair fibers that went wayward during the match. I got up to go to the locker room. I didn't think Oliver would mind me being there.  
  
I went into the locker room and opened my locker. There was my broom, in all it's glory, muddy and messy. I took it out and examined it closely. Brooms are a Quidditch players best friend.  
  
I was about to go when I heard running water. I supposed that someone had left the shower running from before. Same boys shower. I walked up to it and saw shadows cast on the shower curtain. Someone was inside. It was Oliver.  
  
I smirked to myself. I wasn't really surprised that he was there. Anything to do with Quidditch...But one thing didn't seem right. There was no steam coming from the shower stall. I reached down and touched one finger to the water that flowed steadily to the drain in the middle of the shower hall.  
  
I jumped back quickly and even stifled a squeal. The water was ice cold! He was taking a cold shower! Adrenaline pumped through me and tried tip-toeing out of the locker rooms, unnoticed.  
  
He shut the showers off. I opened the door into the main school. The door squeaked. I heard a gruff "What the---" from the showers and heard footsteps.  
  
If he caught me that would be it! I would be done for. I ran out of the room, not waiting another second and sprinted down the hall with my broom as fast as my little feet could carry me.  
  
I came into the common room, and didn't stop to talk to anyone. I threw my broom on the ground and paced the dorm. I couldn't sit still.  
  
I don't know how to feel about this. Head on lap...wouldn't come to dinner...wouldn't move...locker room....not letting me come to locker room...shower....COLD shower...AHHHHH! It makes sense! Oh my frikin' gosh.  
  
I thought, 'Maybe that's why they call him Wood.'  
  
I snickered to myself. He's right, I'm a funny kid.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own it!  
  
And?


	8. Something Different

A/N: This is short, and I don't expect many reviews.but I needed to do something! I was really busy today and wanted to give everyone a taste. This is why it's rated pg-13!  
  
This isn't real. And yet, when I open my eyes again, Oliver is still there. I am rendered completely helpless in the moment. It was so simple. So pure. All I can do is sigh. His fingers fit nicely with mine. The light kisses that he plants on the back of my hand tickle me slightly.  
  
I looked around the room and saw Fred and George sitting behind a large book, reading it. Only the book is upside down and they are watching me over the top of the book, eyebrows raised. I see Percy polishing his Head Boy badge (again) but I can see that he, too, is watching from the badges reflection.  
  
When I close my eyes again, all I can hear is the soft smacking of Oliver's lips whenever he kisses the back of my hand. Suddenly, my stomach growls. I take my arms from his hands, to read my watch. I had been lying on him for nearing ten minutes. It was time for dinner.  
  
I sat up and stood up. I extended a hand to Oliver, to help him up. He lazily got up and didn't let go of my hand for a few seconds. "Dinner," was all I said.  
  
He stood where I had left him, not moving. We had been moving so slowly, laying around that it seemed so sudden that Oliver was wide awake. "Uh..." he trailed off. I turned around and tried tugging on his hand again to get him to follow me, but his feet remained planted.  
  
"Honestly, what the problem?" I asked.  
  
"I...er...nothing," he said.  
  
"Then come on," I beckoned.  
  
"I...er...left something in the locker room!!" he exclaimed. He still looked panicked. For the millionth time, I was completely confused by him.  
  
"Ok...want me to come with--"  
  
"NO!" he cut me off, loudly. I gave him a look, and he tried to recover, "Um..er...I mean, that's OK....you go and eat something. I wont be long."  
  
I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes, Captain."  
  
He gave me a short smirk. I turned around to go through the portrait hole. Then turned around again. He straightened up as soon as I turned around, from whatever he was doing. He still hadn't moved from that spot.  
  
Before passing through the portrait hole I exclaimed over my shoulder, and he straightened up one more time, "You. Are. So. Odd!"  
  
I went down to the Great Hall. I got evil glares from younger girls. Even more than usual. I couldn't imagine why. "Oh, dry up!", I said to one of them.  
  
When I got to my seat, Fred and George were grinning at me. I gave them a look and started on my meal that appeared before me. When I looked up again, they were still grinning at me. "What?" I asked.  
  
They just chuckled and began eating their dinners. After a minute or so George threw down his fork with a clatter and placed his chin on his hands. "So," he began. "Where's Ollie?"  
  
"Shuttup," I said and chucked a piece of bread roll at him.  
  
"So are you two an item now?" asked Fred. This question struck me like being hit by a Whomping Willow, not that I would know what the feels like. I never even thought of that. We really didn't do anything, Oliver and I. I guess it was just a sweet moment that we shared. It's just a crush. Right?  
  
"No," I stated simply. George looked at me like I had horns coming out of my head.  
  
"Then what was all that business in the common room?"  
  
"What, doesn't he do that with every girl? Alisa, for example?"  
  
Fred said, "Nah. I don't think he really liked her. He was always complaining about how he couldn't talk to other girls."  
  
"Like you, for instance," said George. I hate hearing about someone's feelings through someone else.  
  
Then our conversation turned to Quidditch. Harry's Nimbus was smashed by the Willow. Then I realized that had left my Nimbus model broom in my locker. I have a Nimbus Stratus. I wanted to get it so I could repair fibers that went wayward during the match. I got up to go to the locker room. I didn't think Oliver would mind me being there.  
  
I went into the locker room and opened my locker. There was my broom, in all it's glory, muddy and messy. I took it out and examined it closely. Brooms are a Quidditch players best friend.  
  
I was about to go when I heard running water. I supposed that someone had left the shower running from before. Same boys shower. I walked up to it and saw shadows cast on the shower curtain. Someone was inside. It was Oliver.  
  
I smirked to myself. I wasn't really surprised that he was there. Anything to do with Quidditch...But one thing didn't seem right. There was no steam coming from the shower stall. I reached down and touched one finger to the water that flowed steadily to the drain in the middle of the shower hall.  
  
I jumped back quickly and even stifled a squeal. The water was ice cold! He was taking a cold shower! Adrenaline pumped through me and tried tip-toeing out of the locker rooms, unnoticed.  
  
He shut the showers off. I opened the door into the main school. The door squeaked. I heard a gruff "What the---" from the showers and heard footsteps.  
  
If he caught me that would be it! I would be done for. I ran out of the room, not waiting another second and sprinted down the hall with my broom as fast as my little feet could carry me.  
  
I came into the common room, and didn't stop to talk to anyone. I threw my broom on the ground and paced the dorm. I couldn't sit still.  
  
I don't know how to feel about this. Head on lap...wouldn't come to dinner...wouldn't move...locker room....not letting me come to locker room...shower....COLD shower...AHHHHH! It makes sense! Oh my frikin' gosh.  
  
I thought, 'Maybe that's why they call him Wood.'  
  
I snickered to myself. He's right, I'm a funny kid.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own it!  
  
And?


	9. What Now?

A/N: I got a great response from you guys, for the last chapter. I didn't mean to be perverted.But it was staring me right in the face. I had to put it in. This one is her thinking about it. Hope you like. Has nothing to do with the book however, and it's shorter. But I hope you like anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Recap of Last Chapter: Maybe that's why they call him Wood.  
  
  
  
I was giggling like mad, despite all these conflicting emotions bouncing around in my head.  
  
I felt pride. Yes, pride. I was the reason! I was excited, and I thought it was the funniest thing ever.  
  
Then I also felt fear. I didn't know what to do now. I thought all we were doing was just hanging around with each other. But, he was kissing my hand.  
  
But despite this, I was giggling. Like an idiot. Alicia came in and she asked me where I had is disappeared to.  
  
"Got my broom," I said stifling more giggles.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
I tried speaking but, I was still laughing. I lied, "Fred and George, canary creams..."  
  
"Oh!" said Alicia brightly, "Yeah, those are too funny!"  
  
We played with a pack of exploding snap cards, building a castle. It actually got rather tall before it exploded.  
  
I looked at my watch and it said "SLEEP." I showed Alicia what it said as she yawned.  
  
She nodded and climbed into bed. I climbed into mine also. Before she shut the light off, she again yawned, "Good night."  
  
"Sleep well," I answered.  
  
I was extremely tired, and waiting to fall asleep. But I couldn't.  
  
You guessed it. I was thinking of Oliver. He thinks of me in THAT way? I mean, say, if we did end up going out together, I'm sure I wouldn't let him go too far.  
  
I wish we were little again. We wouldn't have all these raging hormones.  
  
Then I wondered, is he awake? Is he thinking of me?  
  
I'd let it slide. He'd never know that I knew. But, I knew. I'm still not sure what to do. I guess that I'll just deal with whatever happens. That's all I can do, after all.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I woke up on Sunday very, very late. I slept right up until lunch. Alicia was shaking me when I woke up.  
  
"Morning, sunshine," she said. "Have a nice hibernation?"  
  
"Growl," I said sarcastically. "What's going on?"  
  
I sat up in bed as Alicia went through my trunk and picked out my outfit. Jeans, a shirt and a Hoodie sweatshirt, the one I got the first and only time I ever went to a muggle shopping center. It was navy blue and on the front it said "How can I miss you if you won't go away?"  
  
"We're all going to visit Harry," she said as she threw the clothes at me. "Wood's making us."  
  
I frowned at his name. "OK," I said.  
  
I closed the posters and changed out of my PJ's. I got ready and put my hair up into a messy bun on top of my head. I didn't feel like wearing anything special today. I didn't really care if I looked a mess either.  
  
I walked into the common room where the rest of the team, minus Harry was waiting for me. My hands were hidden in the sleeves of my sweatshirt as I crossed my arms.   
  
Oliver smirked when he saw me and suddenly I felt sick. I nodded in acknowledgement. I walked up and stood next to Alicia, even behind her a little bit.  
  
As we walked to the infirmary I was at the back of the pack, while Oliver led the way. Staring at the floor as we walked, I still had my arms crossed. Like I was protecting myself or something.  
  
We got into the infirmary, and Harry was already sitting up. He smiled as we walked in. Oliver held the door for me as I walked by, but I kept staring at the floor. When we stood in front Harry, Oliver was next to me.  
  
I could feel my cheeks flushing. I didn't know whether to be embarrassed or not. I just couldn't look him in the eye. Not today at least. So, I didn't spare him a glance.  
  
Oliver told Harry that he didn't blame him for the loss, although he didn't sound very convincing.  
  
I hung out in the common room most of the day because it was raining. Although, not thundering.  
  
Oliver sat on the same couch as last night for a very long time. Every time I looked up from my book, he would quickly put his head down and continue reading something about Puddlemere United.  
  
I didn't talk to him for the rest of that day, or even the next day at practice. It's not that I didn't want to, but I was afraid to.  
  
I hoped I was wrong about the whole thing. Maybe the hot water just ran out or something and it turned cold at the end? I knew that couldn't be the truth because Hogwarts never runs out of hot water.  
  
I also tried convincing myself that someone else was in the boy's showers. But that made absolutely no sense, either. Fred and George were at Dinner and Harry was in the hospital wing. Besides, Oliver said he was going to the locker room. Who but a Gryffindor player would be in there?  
  
I even tried telling myself that I didn't provoke anything. But, in reality, he was paying an awful lot of attention to me. He started acting weird right after I stood up.  
  
Then I realized that it was me. When I turned around before going to dinner that night he was looking down, and that's why he straightened up.  
  
I sat at lunch the next day, eating peacefully, when none other but Oliver took a seat across from me. I could feel a 'talk' coming on.  
  
"Why are you ignoring me?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not," I lied.  
  
He frowned slightly and said, "You seem distant."  
  
I acted surprised and said "No, that's just me."  
  
He laughed a bit, but then turned serious again, "I'm serious. You've been avoiding me, Kates."  
  
Uh-oh. I'm in trouble. He said it. Need an answer! Think, Katie, think! "Uh...I ...ahh...well. I just guessed you needed time. To get over the match? Or something." I said, unevenly.  
  
He just gave me a look and nodded his head. Thank the heavens that Alicia came at that moment.  
  
"Hey guys. Ravenclaw is playing Hufflepuff. Thought you ought to know, Oliver." she mentioned.  
  
"Thanks, Alicia." he said. Alicia was still standing when she turned to me.  
  
"Katie, can you help me with some work? I'm a real loon when it comes to Runes," she said.  
  
I eagerly got up and followed. I gave Oliver a quick smirkish smile and he waved as I got up.  
  
I ended up helping her for the rest of lunch, and then we needed to go to Potions. I stayed with her in the dorm and continued helping with the Runes until it was almost time to leave for Quidditch practice.  
  
I felt like I was keeping this 'huge' secret from my best friend, and I never keep anything from her! Besides, I thought I would crack if I didn't tell her.  
  
"We should probably get ready," said Alicia, starting to stand up, but I pulled her back down.  
  
"Sit," I said. "Stay. Good. I need to tell you something."  
  
She perked up at this, and nodded, "Go on! Tell me!"  
  
Uh-oh, I thought as I started slowly, "Well...um...Oliver likes me."  
  
Her face dropped and she slapped her forehead and said, rather sarcastically, "Oh really. I hadn't noticed."  
  
"No! I mean, he LIKES me," I tried to make it clearer.  
  
Again she said the same thing and slapped her forehead lightly, "Oh really. I hadn't noticed. Anyway, what's the big deal?"  
  
"I..." I started to say, but whatever I thought of saying would just end up sounding stupid. "...you know the deal with guys and cold showers?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, everyone does," she said matter-of-factly. Then she said "Oh...Oh!...Oooh! You mean-"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh!" she giggled. "I see. Well it's time to go see him now!" She looked at her watch that read "QUIDDITCH."  
  
"Beauteous," I muttered. "Just gorgeous."  
  
When I got to the locker room, most of the team was already there, including Harry. It was nice to see him back. Then Angelina came and that made it a full team.  
  
Oliver came up behind me and yanked lightly on my ponytail. When I turned around to see him smiling at me, I decided right then and there that I'd let the little event slide. He was a seventeen year old boy, after all.  
  
But he yanked my hair! I held my forefinger up and poked him in the chest and said "Touch the hair, and die." Staring determinedly into his eyes, I realized how soft they were.  
  
He glared right back at me, then smiled, "OK" he mouthed.  
  
I poked him one more time, this time harder and turned around and walked out onto the pitch.  
  
Practice was fun, despite the rain. Angelina and I practiced passing the Quaffle to each other, while Alicia took shots on Oliver. I could only hope she wouldn't say anything to him.  
  
It was a practice filled with fresh determination. I didn't want to come back to the ground.  
  
But, all good things must come to an end. So, I landed and walked toward the locker room between Fred and George.  
  
"Are Katie and Ollie a thing yet?" Fred taunted me.  
  
"Not yet," said George.  
  
"Yeah, not yet," I whispered to myself.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hope you like, not as good as past chapters, but it's a chapter just the same.  
  
I want to clear some things up-  
  
I like Peeves, but Katie doesn't appreciate him stealing her homework and stuff.  
  
Katie was upset that Harry got hurt. Very.  
  
George 'love' slapped Fred. Like a light slap upside the head. Nothing dramatic.  
  
Katie only thinks herself to be a bitch, but she's not.  
  
Yes, Oliver Wood lived up to his name.  
  
Any who, review if the spirit moves you. I hope it does. Happy New Year! I hate disappointing people. Hope it doesn't stink to badly.


	10. Puffs, 'Claws, and Addictions

A/N: Um..I'm really tired and if this one isn't up to par then. I dunno. Today was a snow day, so I've been home with my brothers and sisters fighting over computer time. Most of the things I write are really later at night, and that's why sometime's the book scenes seem rushed. I don't want to have a sore bum when I get up, do I? Anyway, I hope you like this one. I leaves me open for something really pivotal in the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own it. Sad, sad, sad.  
  
  
  
Did I just say what I think I said? Thank Merlin that Gred and Forge didn't hear. Oi. I mean, say, if it DID come up that he wanted me, er...I mean wanted to be with me, I guess than I'd just be his.  
  
I know I would. Trelawny says that I have a real eye for the future. Not that I believe her. I'm sure I'd fight with myself in my head, but in the end I would just give in.  
  
What is it about him? Either I really like him, or I really don't. It's as if there is no middle ground. There IS no middle ground. Sure he's cute... but I'm not one of those people that go for looks alone. Much. Okay, sure I had a tiny, little, teensy MAJOR crush on Lockhart last year, but at the time he SEEMED like a great guy!  
  
This is pretty frustrating, actually. I usually know what I want, and I usually get it. But it's different. This is Oliver. When and why did this happen?  
  
When I was trying to glare at him before practice, the softness in his eyes did something to me. When I play Quidditch my pulse rises, but I don't notice it. When I looked at him I felt the same thing, but I really noticed it. Excitement, I guess?  
  
No! How could I let this happen! I built my reputation on being a strong woman, tougher than you think. Now I'm a pile of mush?  
  
Wait, where did I get THAT from? All I did was notice something nice about him. It not like I'm naming our children, or anything. (Allie and Danyell, while we are on the subject, for any husband) I mean, I didn't even hear 'it' from him yet.  
  
Well, he did say that SOMETHING happened, and cold showers aren't taken by normal people for nothing. But we are still just friends, if we can even call each other that.  
  
Back in the locker room, Oliver sat on the bench in front of the lockers and took out his Quidditch practice journal.  
  
From across the room I shouted over to him, "I hope you're writing NICE things about me!"  
  
He looked up and smirked, "Who'd want to write about you?"  
  
I said very smuggly, "Who wouldn't want to write about me?" I stood in front of a mirror putting my hair up, and I saw him smiling in the reflection.  
  
"Right," he said. "Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tommorow."  
  
"Don't worry, Ravenclaw is going to flatten Hufflepuff. My girl, Cho, will make sure of that."  
  
"Your girl?" he asked, amused. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked with a very suggestive tone, as I walked over. Yup, typical seventeen year old boy.  
  
I rolled my eyes and I whacked him upside the head, not hard though. "No, she's my friend. Get your head out of the wells."  
  
"Ow!" he fake whimpered.  
  
I stood in front of him my hands on my hips, "Oh, dry up! I barely even tapped you. Don't be a prat."  
  
He grinned and said, "If I'm a prat than you must be a...prat-ess."  
  
"Oh, you are clever, aren't you?" I grinned back. I picked up my duffle and started toward the door.  
  
He appeared next to me and pushed the door open.  
  
 "Mangy mongral," he said as we walked up to the portrait. It was Sir Cadogan.  
  
"Stand and fight like a man!" demanded the picture.  
  
Oliver just said, "Oh shut it." and he climbed through the portrait hole.  
  
I grinned at him, my heart slowing back down, "What, aren't you a man?"  
  
"More than you know," he said.  
  
I rolled my eyes and muttered, loudly, "The mysterious Mr. Wood..." I ran up the stairs to the dormitory, well aware he was watching me as I disappeared.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was extremely cold at the Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff match. It wasn't nearly as terrible as it had been.  
  
Ravenclaw was absolutely killing Hufflepuff! Awww, poor, hot Cedric.  
  
I sat in the stands, as high up as I could go, so I could see. Alicia and Percy, and Penelope sat with me. Percy and Penelope were talking about who would win the Quidditch Cup.  
  
"Ravenclaw!" squeaked Penelope.  
  
"Gryffindor," said Percy.  
  
"Ravenclaw" she repeated.  
  
"Ahh, well, here's the Captain of the Noble Gryff's right now!" said Percy as he saw Oliver climbing toward our group.  
  
"Ello!" he called, climbing up the stands.  
  
"Oliver, we were just discussing this year's future winner of the Quidditch cup. Care to join the conversation?" asked Percy, with confidence.  
  
"No. I think I would end up talking your ear off. So I'll just quit while I'm ahead, shall I?" he said standing in front of Percy and Penelope. "I'll just take a seat over here..."  
  
He walked in front of me and took the seat to my right. I started licking and biting my lips, nervously.  
  
He looked out at the field, and said, "Hello, Katie."  
  
"Wood," I greeted him, watching the game as well.  
  
"You're allowed to call me Oliver, you know," he said matter-of-factly, still watching, not turning to me. His leg was leaning against mine, but he didn't move. Neither did I.  
  
I smiled to myself, " want me to call you Ollie?"  
  
"Nah," he said before sighing. "Brings back some bad memories."  
  
I laughed a bit, "Ollywood?"  
  
Then he finally turned to me and wrinkled his nose. He nodded with a shrug, "I'll deal..."  
  
Still biting me lip, I picked my head up to look at him, and he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and smirked, smuggly. Was he hinting at something?  
  
I couldn't pay attention to the game. I can't think straight while he's around. Sometimes he's like...not enough butterbeer. Once you taste it, you are going to want more. Somewhat like an addiction. More, until you know when to stop, or until you get drunk. Not enough, when you know there is more.  
  
Suddenly, the crowd roaring breaks me from my thoughts.  
  
I hear the Commentation, "Cho Chang's caught the Golden Snitch! She recieve's one hundred and fifty points for Ravenclaw!"  
  
The down on the pitch, Madam Hooch bellows, "Ravenclaw wins!"  
  
Just as the corners of my mouth are turning into a smile, I feel something hot, yet soft on my right cheek. He kissed me on my cheek. It was like pleasant fire.  
  
I turned to him. I just stared with my mouth hanging open, and my eyebrows raised.  
  
"We're in!" he whispered into my ear, then backed away, smiling at me. But I was still staring, mouth open and eyes wide. What else was I supposed to do?  
  
I couldn't form one stupid sentence!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Evil me stopping here. Review if you want. His little outburst here.provoke's some things!  
  
It's past midnight so, I'm uploading and hitting the sack. Good night!


	11. Stepping on Your Feet

A/N: I'm sorry if this one isn't great either, but I've been really distracted. The girl that knew all of my secrets lost her battle with cancer yesterday. The only thing that gets my mind off of it is this fanfiction. Please pray for her. Her name is Laura, and I'm dedicating this fic to her.  
  
Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling, wish I was!  
  
  
  
True, I couldn't put a sentence together, but it didn't matter. I was engulfed in a bear hug by Alicia.  
  
"We're still in!" she screamed, then shoved me aside and hugged Oliver, while I hugged Percy. Then Alicia took my hand and dragged me down the stands.  
  
I looked over my shoulder to see Oliver, elated.  
  
Everything else happened it a flurry. My cheek! All I could think of was, 'uh-oh, I'm in trouble.' It wasn't even expected either. He kind of just snuck up on me.  
  
At dinner, I couldn't relax. My back was hurting from sitting up so straight. I barely ate anything. What I did eat, I actually chewed with my mouth closed! I even blotted around my mouth with a napkin. Why was I doing this? Oliver was siiting right next to me.  
  
I didn't say anything to him. But, more than once I took a breath as if to start talking, but blew it out. I wished that he would say something first.  
  
He finally did. "Er...uh. Pass the potatoes?"  
  
That was it? I rolled my eyes and turned to him, "Look, Oliver. I think we need to talk."  
  
"Fine," he said simply but didn't move, like he had no intention of talking with me.  
  
I rolled my eyes, groaned stubbornly and got up. I left the Great Hall and sat in the empty common room, because the rest of the house was at the feast.  
  
I leaned against the wall, just next to the portrait hole, with my arms crossed.  
  
Sure enough, Oliver bustles through the hole and walks straight past me. He looked around the common room, then turns around to see me standing there.  
  
"Er..." he said." I think I know what this about."  
  
"Why did you do it, Oliver?" I asked leaning against the wall.  
  
"Wha....ahh..."he stumbled, looking at the ground. Then he picks his head up and cocks it to the side. "Look, I'm not going to pretend that we are friends, ok?"  
  
"OK-"  
  
"Because the fact is...I have feelings for you."  
  
My jaw dropped, and I furrowed my eyebrows. I was even glaring. "What?"  
  
"I like you," he repeated. My ears must be decieving me.  
  
"Why?!" I asked.  
  
"Look, I didn't PLAN on this!" he stated very forcefully. He glared right back.  
  
"You're LYING!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"You are!"  
  
Oliver stomped his foot and said, "I'm putting my foot down! I'm not lying!"  
  
He had to be joking! I stomped over to him and stepped on his foot. "Well, I'm putting my foot over yours. You're winding me up!"  
  
We were glaring daggers at each other. I didn't realize that this was the second time our faces were only inches apart, until his glare turned into a smirk. I backed away, and crossed my arms. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You. Putting your foot over mine." he was smiling.  
  
I guess he was right. It was at least smirk worthy when you think about it. So I grinned back. "OK, then. Mind telling me why you have those feelings?"  
  
"That," he said, still smiling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You make me smile."  
  
"Oh," my cheeks could melt ice. "What now?"  
  
He just stared. The he said, " I don't know. What do you think?"  
  
I didn't know what to think. For some reason, I was scared. "Let's just go back to the feast then?" and I started pushing the hole open.  
  
But, he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. "No, don't go."  
  
I forced myself to look into his eyes. "Why?"  
  
"Because we aren't done here," he said. He pulled me further into the room as to not let me leave.  
  
I broke out of his hold. "Oliver-"  
  
"Look, I'll leave you alone if you tell me that you don't have feelings for me."  
  
Uh-oh. My heart started racing again. It felt like a ton of bricks just knocked me over, yet I was still standing.  
  
It was like "yes" and "no" were fighting with each other in my head.  
  
Say yes!  
  
Say no!  
  
Say yes!  
  
Say no!  
  
I tried to speak, but I couldn't. My throat all of a sudden turned dry and scratchy.  
  
Oliver bit his lip (just like I do), and crossed his arms (just like I do).  
  
I kept opening my mouth as if to say something, then closed it quickly. I swear I must have looked like a fish.  
  
Say yes!  
  
Say no!  
  
Say SOMETHING.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders, and started in a whispered extremely slowly, "Um.................I................Don't...................."  
  
He turned expressionlessly and left me alone in the empty common room. He didn't wait for me to say,"......know"  
  
No! Wait!  
  
Come back! I wasn't going to say that!  
  
I don't know!  
  
Now he thinks that I don't have feeling for him. Why is it that I always manage to mess everything up?  
  
I wanted to go after him, but I didn't. Suddenly I was extremely tired.  
  
I couldn't process anything at that time. All I wanted was sleep.  
  
I don't want to think of you, Oliver! Let me sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sure enough, I fell asleep. But, I was woken up a few hours later by Peeves cackling in my ear.  
  
I threw my pillow at him, but it just flew right through him. I groaned, "What do you want?!?!?!?!"  
  
He rubbed his eyes and whined, "Poor Oliver is UPSET and it's all your fault!" Then he started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"What? Who told you that?" I asked.  
  
"I was eavesdropping!" he bragged. "Now I'm off to tell the world!"  
  
I was awake right then. I reached for my wand. "Obliviate!" I said.  
  
Apparently, it worked.  
  
"What am I doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Being annoying, now go away!" he ordered. Then he disappeared through a wall.  
  
Frustrated, I took my pillow and screamed into it. I screamed so hard I gave myself a headache.  
  
Karina, a roommate of mine rustled and mumbled, "Alright, mate?"  
  
"Yeah, goodnight, Rina..." I answered.  
  
I didn't want Oliver to be upset! I was feeling incredibly stupid.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, done! Another cliff hanger. But I'm really zonked.  
  
"I'll keep a part of you with me, and everywhere I am there you'll be"- RIP Laura Santiago  
  
Review if you want!


	12. Love the Taste of SugarQuills

A/N: Hey dudes, and dudettes.it's been a really hard, hectic, emotionally draining week.so sorry for the delay. Here's what you've been waiting for!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I am not JKROWLING too bad, eh? Hope you like!  
  
  
  
I woke up on Sunday at an unnaturally early hour for me. I pulled on some clothes and went down into the common room, where Thomas Van Haulsten sat reading Flying with the Cannons. Thomas is a seventh year, also. He looked really frustrated and tired.  
  
"Oi, Tom, why so glum?" I asked as I sat on a sofa across from him.  
  
He looked up and muttered, "Bloody roommates..."  
  
I grinned. "What did they do to you now?"  
  
He closed his book and said, "Oliver won't go to sleep, therefore I can't sleep because he keeps tossing and turning. Honestly, he's been doing it for nights, but this was terrible."  
  
"What's his problem?" I asked.  
  
He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Girls. Which is entirely understandable, for the most part. But, really, this girl is getting to him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He won't even tell us who it is. Poor guy, he's a goner. He's in deep. This girl already has him whipped. Or, rather, he whipped himself," he explained. Then he grinned widely. "It's actually really a laugh."  
  
I grinned back. "I reckon it would be."  
  
"So why are you down here so early?"  
  
"No reason. Just woke up."  
  
Then Oliver showed up at the balcony/top of the staircase. He stopped and turned abruptly and again disappeared.  
  
Eventually the house woke up and Gryffindors passed through the common room, on their way to the Great Hall.  
  
I counted four Gryffindor seventh year boys in the common room that morning. The fifth was still up in his dormitory.  
  
I needed to talk to him. I wasn't sure what I was going to say or how I was going to say it, but I knew I needed to talk to him.  
  
When the common room was almost cleared, I went up the boys dorm stairs. I passed several doors before I came upon one labeled, "Seventh Years."  
  
I took a deep breath and knocked gently on the door.  
  
"What do you want?!" I heard on the other side of the door.  
  
I chose to ignore his rudeness and try again. "Oliver?"  
  
Dead silence.  
  
"Oliver, it's Katie. Can I come in?" I asked. Then I heard a few banging noises as he stumbled to the door and opened it.  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess so," he said, and opened the door so I could come in.  
  
The dorm was the same as mine, but more messy of course.  
  
After he closed the door, he asked nonchalantly, "So, what's up?"  
  
"I wanted to know why you left me there last night," I said confidently, with eyebrows raised.  
  
He squinted and shook his head slightly, "I told you that I would leave you alone if you didn't return my feelings. You said you didn't ... so I left."  
  
I grinned sweetly at him. "You didn't let me finish."  
  
"Finish what?"  
  
"What I was going to say."  
  
He looked surprised. "Oh, what were you going to say?"  
  
"I was going to say...that I don't know how I feel about you."  
  
"Oh." He said, seemingly more surprised.  
  
I smirked.  
  
He looked at me suddenly. "When will you know?"  
  
I had to giggle slightly. "I don't know when I'll know."  
  
"OK," he said. "Sorry for being a jerk about all this."  
  
"You aren't a jerk, Oliver," I said, and punched his chin gently and playfully. He smiled. "So, I make you smile?"  
  
He nodded and shrugged, "You have your days..."  
  
In front of the bed next to me I saw a trunk with the initials 'O. W. ' on it. I sat on the bed and turned to him. "If you don't mind me asking, when did this all start?"  
  
He stood in front of me, and shrugged again, "I don't know...a couple of months ago?"  
  
It would be about two months ago when we had that private practice time together.  
  
"Then...I dunno. I just started...well...looking for you wherever I was. Not in a creep stalker way, mind you..." he said. I noticed that he talked with his hands a lot.  
  
I nodded. "I'm glad."  
  
"It was just that whenever I got into the Great Hall, I'd look around to see if you were there. That and you're a lot of fun to talk to...most of the time."  
  
I smiled. "Yeah, I can see why you'd say most of the time...anyway."  
  
He shrugged again and said, "For a while there, I could have sworn you hated my frickin' guts, Kates."  
  
I laughed and shut my eyes tightly remembering my stupid hatred to ward the boy standing in front of me. I opened my eyes and shrugged. "I did."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Jealousy...mostly," I answered. "Some things about you frustrate me."  
  
"What frustrated you?" he asked me curiously, crossing his arms.  
  
"You are a better flyer than me, a better student," I say. It occurred to me how stupid I sounded. "It just seemed like everything just comes so easy to you. I didn't feel like it was fair. You have the whole 'perfection' complex-"  
  
"HA! You're too funny, Kates. Seriously. Me perfect? No. That would be you." He said.  
  
It was my turn to say, "HA!"  
  
He stared in what looked like disbelief, "You're very modest about it, too, I see."  
  
"Everything comes to you easy! You are quite possibly the only other boy in school who has a fan club, besides our Harry. All those girls even come easy to you!"  
  
He laughed, "How old are they? Like four?"  
  
"Try fourteen."  
  
"That's besides the point," he says. "Well, I know one thing that doesn't come easy to me..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You."  
  
I glared. He was wrong. "Oliver..."  
  
"Yes?" he said, taking a step closer to the bed.  
  
"We should...go down to breakfast."  
  
"Yeah..." he muttered as I stood up in front of him.  
  
He didn't back off. It was just like that day when I started liking him, too. I was right up against him.  
  
Somehow, I think he knew what he was doing. He put his hands on my forearms, and stared warmly into my eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" I whispered. But, I knew what he was about to do. I didn't try to stop him.  
  
He leaned in slightly, "Something I meant to do a while ago..."  
  
I closed my eyes. He kissed me.  
  
If it was anything, it was respectful. He wasn't sticking his tongue down the back of my throat and he wasn't throwing me on the bed and climbing on top of me or anything.  
  
I liked it, so I kissed him back. I put my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
I smiled at the warmth and moistness of his lips on mine. He tasted like sugar quills, fake quill pens of delicately spun sugar.  
  
When we pulled away from each other, he put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes, as if to see if I was OK.  
  
I smiled shyly at him. He took me in his arms and hugged me. I buried my forehead in his shoulder. I murmured into his shirt, "You know, if you had done that a while ago, it would've saved us a lot of frustration."  
  
I felt him laugh and pat my head. "Kates, Kates, Kates..." he muttered into my ear.  
  
I pulled out of his embrace and said, "Now we REALLY should go to breakfast."  
  
He nodded, "You're probably right..."  
  
"I know I'm right," I said smugly, and lead the way out of Oliver's dormitory, wiping away a little moistness from the corner of my mouth. I always liked sugar quills.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^  
  
Hope you like! Yes, I know.something finally happens!  
  
Review please? Thanks!


	13. Pinch Me, Please

A/N: Hey, I think I've had a lull in my reviews OH NO! Anyway, I'm sure, so sure that this chapter is going to piss off a lot of my reviewers.but bear with me. Even if you HATE this chapter could you please flame the hell out of it? LOL  
  
Disclaimer: I think you know the drill by now..  
  
  
  
I sat next to Oliver at the table when we got to breakfast. Fred and George were flicking cereal at Angelina.  
  
I sat down and Fred asked, "Well? Are you coming to Hogsmeade today?"  
  
Oliver started, "Oh, that's right! It's the weekend before winter break!"  
  
I had forgotten too, but I remembered I needed to shop for my mother and sister. I already had my Dad's gift. So I nodded, "Yeah, I'm going, I guess."  
  
"Me too!" said Oliver. Then he added, "I need to buy some new Quidditch gloves."  
  
Just then, I remembered that I had left my Gryffindor yellow and scarlet gloves (not Quidditch) in the locker room. I had left them there after the Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw match. "Oh! That reminds me! I need to get my Gryffindor gloves!"  
  
"Where are they?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Locker room, I'll only be a minute..." I said as I got up from the table. To my surprise, when I was leaving the Hall, Oliver was walking with me. "You didn't need to come."  
  
He shrugged and said, "I thought you could use my help."  
  
That was nice and all, but I hardly believed that's why he was following me. "Thanks, Ollie."  
  
"Ugh. Please don't call me that. I told you BAD memories..." he shuddered.  
  
I had to laugh.  
  
He pushed open the locker room door for me and I walked in. As I opened my locker, he leaned up against the locker next to mine. I quickly found my gloves. "See? I told you I'd only be a second."  
  
He blocked the doorway, by putting out his foot. "Actually," he started. "I wanted to talk to you."  
  
I smirked, because I knew he had an alterior motive. "OK, Oliver, what is it?"  
  
"You seem to have forgotten that I kissed you this morning?" he said, slyly.  
  
I laughed and patted his shoulder, "No, I haven't forgotten..."  
  
"OK, well can we talk about it then?"  
  
"What is there to talk about?" I asked, shrugging.  
  
"You said, that if I had done that a while ago, that I would have saved us a lot of frustration."  
  
I laughed uneasily, "Oh, that."  
  
"Yeah, that," he said. "What did you mean?"  
  
I could feel a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth, as I leaned up against the lockers, next to him. "It means," I said. "that I liked it. I guess."  
  
And I did. I know that when you get kissed in books and such that it is supposedly amazing and you're supposed to see fireworks, but the truth is that doesn't always happen. Thinking back on it, it probably was one of my favorite moments, of all time. When Oliver kissed me.  
  
He smiled. "I'm glad," he said. "Because so did I."  
  
Next thing I knew, he was kissing me again. Without any warning, he pushed me up against the lockers but, I didn't try to stop him.  
  
I'm not usually a fan of this. But I had to admit, this wasn't so bad. I know that the girl is supposed to shiver or shudder, but I had to suppress it.   
  
Then the painfully true, became painfully obvious. He hadn't even asked me to be his girlfriend. So, then, why was he kissing me? "Oliver..." I murmured.  
  
"Yeah?" he murmured back.  
  
"Geroff," I said.  
  
"Uh?" he murmured again.  
  
"Geroff me!" I said more firmly, moving my mouth away from him. My lips tugged against his.  
  
He backed off. He looked stunned. "What? Why did you stop me?" he asked, his stunned look, turning into a grin.  
  
"Oliver, we can't do this..."  
  
".Why not?"  
  
"We....I'm not even your girlfriend!" I said dejectedly.  
  
He gave me a sly look, and took my hands in his larger ones. "Then why don't we do something about that?"  
  
My insides groaned. I pulled my hands out of his and dodged around him. "I can't be your girlfriend, Oliver."  
  
He looked bamboozled. "How come?"  
  
All I did was shake my head.  
  
"Is there someone else?"  
  
I shook my head again. "No. It's only you, Oliver. There's no one else..."  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows. "Forgive me, Kates, but I don't understand. I really like you, and I thought you did, too..."  
  
I shook my head and said almost painfully, "I do like you, Oliver! I do, OK? I like you."  
  
His face lit up. "Finally!...why won't you be my girlfriend?"  
  
You're probably wondering why I am turning down gorgeous, adorable, sweet, thoughtful Oliver, who has a crush on little me, boring Katie Bell. Why not milk it for all that's worth?  
  
The truth is...I know that I might fall in love with him. As far as I'm concerned it was inevitable. Then, he, being the charming fellow that he is, would find some gorgeous, smart, funny and perfect girl. He wouldn't want to be with me anymore. It would break my heart.  
  
I didn't want a broken heart.  
  
"I don't trust myself," I said simply.  
  
He was trying so hard to understand. His solemn face and the warmness of his eyes nearly broke my heart, alone.  
  
It was like someone taught him to speak with his eyes. He was telling me that he wouldn't hurt me, and I wanted to believe him so badly. But, me being me, I would mess it up somehow.   
  
"I trust you," he said, taking a step closer to me.  
   
  
"Look, Oliver. You aren't making this any easier. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
He frowned. "How can it not just a little? Can you answer me that? It does!"  
  
I sighed. "Let's just stay friends for now, ok? Promise?"  
  
He looked at me again like I was crazy. "OK.... If you promise not to ignore me and not let it get awkward."  
  
"Promise..." I said.  
  
"Fine," he nodded.  
  
I smiled feebly. "Friends?"  
  
I stuck my hand out and he shook it, "Friends."  
  
He opened the door into the hall and we walked in silence.  
  
We got all the way to the common room with out saying a word to him. Then I wondered if I had just made a mistake.  
  
He grinned slightly as he waved to me and disappeared into his dormitory.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So what do you think? Flames expected! LOL I know you hate me, I am soooo evil evil evil.


	14. At Hogsmeade

A/N: You'll love me again! I just didn't want the story to be too mushy, I mean because life isn't all rainbows, shooting stars and frilly things! And I would never make Katie die of leaukemia or anything, especially since I just experienced that in the last week! It's a terrible thing and I would never wish it on anyone, even in a story. Well, hope you like this one more than the LAST! Lol  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah  
  
  
  
I closed the door to my dormitory and just started banging my head on the wonderfully hard wooden door. Wow, that really hurts. So I stopped.  
  
What the heck am I doing to myself? Did I just reaffirm the Señor Sexy and I are just really good friends, and nothing else? Arg.  
  
Loophole! He likes me, so we can't just be "and nothing else!" I finally sucked it up and admitted it to him, and myself, that I like him!  
  
Why must I be so wierd? Defense mechanism. I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to hurt him, either. But, then again, how could someone like me find anything better? Nothing better exists.  
  
I struck gold, and I buried it again. Why, why, why?  
  
Just when I was getting sick of beating myself up, Alicia comes through the door. "Are you trying to put a hole in the door?"  
  
I glared at her. "No. More like a hole in my HEAD."  
  
She looked alarmed and said, "Whoa, what just happened?"  
  
"Oliver and I just reaffirmed that we are friends and nothing else."  
  
Alicia looked really taken aback. "I'm going to shove my broom so far up his ass, that it comes out his mouth!"  
  
I laughed, "Thanks."  
  
Alicia took a seat on the bed next to me and said "I may be one of Wood's chasers but I still stick up for the sisterhood."  
  
"Aww, tear." I said sarcastically, then shook my head. "No, it's my fault. I started it. I finished it."  
  
She gasped, "You pulled the FRIENDS card on Oliver?" She whapped me upside the head, just to make a point.  
  
"Ow! Defense mechanism!" I shouted at her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Defense mechanism," I said. "I don't want to get hurt!"  
  
"My Merlin, Kitty! How would he ever hurt you?" she asked.  
  
"Going back to Alisa, snogging the next girl in line after me..." I started naming off on my fingers.  
  
She groaned and rolled her eyes, "You've got to be kidding me. He would never do that. Besides what's the point of love it you don't get your heart broken?"  
  
"I don't follow."  
  
"If you pull out the friends card all the time, you're going to have a lot of friends and nothing else!"  
  
I stared. I must be having a stupid-idiot day.  
  
"I don't see why you don't just let yourself fall in love-"  
  
"I'm not in love! I'm not!" I shouted.  
  
Alicia gave me the "look."  
  
"I'm not..." I muttered.  
  
"Anyway, just live in the moment. If he does break your heart, you have Fred, George, Percy and I to attack him with broomsticks and pitchforks for you."  
  
I laughed again. "He is supposed to fly a pitchfork anyway."  
  
She patted my head. "Good girl, keeping up on your History of Magic, I see." She threw my cloak at me. "Hogsmeade, remember?"  
  
Oh, oops. I had been a little, er, distracted. "Right, on my way!"  
  
We walked into the common room. I saw Fred, George and Harry talking in a corner. Harry was grinning like mad, and George kept pointing to this plane piece of parchment, while Fred rubbed his hands together, sinisterly. Somehow, I didn't want to know what they were planning.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Honeyduke's...what is there to say but "wow?" Alright, some of those candies can be rather dangerous. (Those Acid Pops that burn through your tongue.)  
  
The next best thing from eating the sweets itself if watching the reaction of someone who just ate a bunch of Cockroach Clusters, thinking it was something else. Poor Alicia. Bad Fred.  
  
After she was done absolutely spazzing at feeling little bugs crawl around in her mouth, she took a single, still moving feeler that was stuck between her teeth, threw it at George and said, "Suddenly, I have completely lost my appetite. I can't even look at them anymore. Can we please leave before I hurl?"  
  
I gave her a skeptical look before considering that the last thing I wanted to see was upchucked Cockroach Clusters, possibly still moving even. "Yeah, sure." I nodded, and got up from my seat. Alicia gave Fred the "death" look before stomping away.  
  
I followed her, but stopped before I got through the door.  
  
I needed to buy some. Sugar Quills. I bought a bunch and walked out into a nasty wind. Alicia was outside arms crossed and spitting into the snow. "Ugh! I am going to get Fred Weasley so bad!"  
  
I scoffed. I knew she would, somehow. I unwrapped a SugarQuill and sucked on it. It possibly tasted even better than before.  
  
When Alicia was done spitting and rinsing with the snow, we decided to walk to a wizarding gift shop called Arundel Ascots Market. There was selection of dress robes, quills, enchanted dolls, enchanted books, shirts that say Hogsmeade on them, and enchanted jewelry.  
  
"Hi, I'm Aimee, what's your name?" asked a doll on the shelf.  
  
There were miniature's of lots of Quidditch teams. If you buy the miniature stadium, the miniature goal hoops, the balls, and all the players from both teams, then you could watch and umpire your own private Quidditch game! Of course, the whole thing was amazingly expensive, and everything was sold seperately of course.  
  
But the model was up, with all the pieces. It was a match between the Montreal Bogeymen and the Dublin GrindyLow.  
  
But, Alicia and I got in trouble for throwing kettle corn at the mini players from the Bogeymen, so we had to leave the model.  
  
Alicia wanted to look at dress robes, because she was having a formal dinner at her Grandmother's during Christmas, while I walked around the store to find anything else to look at.  
  
I saw this beautiful miniature of a Nimbus Stratus broomstick. Except for it was necklace charm-sized and pure gold. I saw something written on a card underneath the display. I leaned over to read it, it said "Cast 'Mobilarius' on the charm to see it fly! Cast "Imobulus' on it to make it stop!"  
  
I took out my wand and cast 'Mobilarius' on it and it started zipping around in the display case. It was so neat! I needed to buy this for my self.  
  
I shoved my gloved hand into the pocket of my robes and pulled out a bunch of sickles and knuts. I frowned. It wasn't enough to buy it! I should not have bought those Sugar Quills.  
  
I turned around to find Alicia but I slammed into someone and we both fell on the floor. When I realized the person who I knocked over was Oliver, I quickly got to my feet.  
  
I was laughing, "Er, sorry about that!"  
  
He was laughing, too, "No, it's ok. Help me up?"  
  
"Oh sure!" I said and pulled him up with his hands. I noticed that when he was standing, that he was in no hurry to let go of my hands.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, fine, you?" I said, rubbing the back of my neck.  
  
"Fine," said Oliver. "You?"  
  
I smiled and laughed shortly, "You already asked that, Oliver."  
  
He slapped his head lightly and said, "Oh, right, oops. What are you looking at?" he asked pointing to the mini Nimbus.  
  
I said, very brightly, "Oh! This really, really cool model of my broom, except for it's gold and necklace sized!" The mini broom was still zipping around the display case.  
  
"You should get it," said Oliver.  
  
I sighed. "I know! I really, really want to, but I don't have enough money," I said.  
  
"Do you want to borrow some?" asked Oliver, rummaging through his jingling pockets.  
  
The broom was really nice, and I would really love to have it, but not at the cost of owing Oliver. At the cost of Alicia, maybe, but not Oliver.  
  
"No, it's OK, really," I said, reassuringly.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
I looked at the necklace again, before shaking my head and shrugging, "Thanks, but that's ok."  
  
"OK, if you say so..." said Oliver.  
  
I grinned and shrugged again, "No, Christmas is around the corner, maybe Santie will bring it for me."  
  
He laughed shortly, "Only if you bake some really good cookies."  
  
I was definetly talented at baking cookies. Beat that, Oliver. "Oh that won't be a problem," I said matter-of-factly.  
  
Oliver perked up. "You bake?" he asked.  
  
"When I'm inspired, I bake great double chocolate chip cookies. No magic involved!" I bragged.  
  
He looked impressed, "Wow. That's a feat I'd never be able to accomplish." I smiled at this.  
  
I shrugged. "Well, I have to be great at SOMETHING, don't I?"  
  
He shook his head skeptically. "Kates, you're a superb chaser! You're funny and pretty, too. How many times do I need to tell you that?"  
  
I smirked, trying to hold back a huge smile I could feel coming on. "A billion."  
  
He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I know that...nevermind."  
  
"What?" I asked. "Tell me."  
  
"I was going to ask if you wanted to walk with me to the Three Broomsticks and have a butterbeer."  
  
"Oh!" I said. Then I remembered that I was in Arundel Ascots with Alicia. But, I thought that Alicia would help keep the conversation plutonic. "Yeah. Let me get Alicia."  
  
He frowned slightly.  
  
"What? That's OK, isn't it?" I asked.  
  
He nodded with his jaw stuck out and started rubbing the back of his neck again. He was slightly pink in the face. "Er, yeah. That's fine."  
  
I got Alicia and we started to leave Arundel Ascots when Oliver stopped. "Oh, wait...I...er...need to get something. I'll catch up."  
  
"Geeze, Oliver," said Alicia, and Oliver took off back behind the shelves. "So, I suppose you made up?"  
  
I looked at her. "Made up? We never fought."  
  
"Oh right. Why were you flirting with him?"  
  
I dropped my jaw, "I was NOT!"  
  
"Yeah, uh-huh..." she said sarcastically.  
  
Oliver came up beside me and we walked in the swirling snow to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
We sat down and Oliver said, "I'm buying. Three tankards, please." To Madam Rosemerta.  
  
I frowned at him. "Oliver, you needn't do that."  
  
He frowned back. "I wanted to."  
  
Alicia grinned and said "Hey, if I don't have to pay it's fine with me! Just don't get tipsy, Katie."  
  
I glared at Alicia, "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," I said matter-of-factly.  
  
Oliver looked confused. "Do I want to know?"  
  
Alicia shouted "Yes!" while I shouted "No!"  
  
He smirked and shook his head, "I don't want to be responsible for a cat fight." Then he added. "Don't get tipsy, Kates."  
  
My jaw dropped. "Oliver, you prat!" I hissed and punched his shoulder, gentlt  
  
"Ow," he whined.  
  
"You deserved it!" I said. Old jerky Oliver was back! I happy about that, because that's the guy I like best! Ok, so the kissing is nice...but you know...  
  
Alicia laughed. "Newly weds shouldn't argue!"  
  
I caught Oliver's eye and he looked startled before turning beet red. I could feel myself blushing, too. It was supposed to be plutonic, Alicia!  
  
Oliver muttered, "We're just friends..."  
  
It actually hurt to hear him say that. "Anyway, what are we all doing for the holidays?" Alicia asked, ignoring us.  
  
I glanced at Oliver once more, he was still slightly red. "I"m going home, to Oxfordshire...doing nothing special," I said.  
  
"I'm spending Christmas with my Grandmother. Formal dinner, whoopie!" she said sarcastically. "What about you, Oliver?"  
  
He recomposed himself and said, "My father is taking me to a Cannon's match, and then I'm going back up north for the month."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
We got back to the school and had our feast. Oliver didn't sit next to me tonight, I noticed. Although, he did talk to me over a bunch of people.  
  
I like being friends with Oliver. When you give him a chance, he's a really fun person to be around, besides the fact that he gorgeous and talented. He has a personality, too! But it doesn't help to just be friends when I want just to kiss him! Yup, I made a huge mistake.  
  
I certainly would have long enough to think about it, though. A month is a long time. I wouldn't see him for a month, after this week.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!  
  
Do you love me again? LOL. A review please? THANKS! Yes, I made up the gift shop, named after Arundel Castle and towns named Ascot.  
  
Anywho, it's late. Good night! (Review!)


	15. A Scarring Train Ride, and Home Sweet Ho...

A/N: Exams, Exams, Exams...2 down, 3 to go. Lol. I came out with this one as soon as I could, considering some things. This one has soooo many grammatical errors and stuff like that, but I'll fix them later, I just wanted you to see that I am STILL HERE! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Christmas was definetly in the air, besides it being so cold, you couldn't feel your toes and Quidditch practices were on hols. Professor Flitwick was again in charge of decorating the huge tree in the Great Hall, with his levitation spells.  
  
  
  
Most of the classes wound down in work. Except for Potions and History of Magic, considering Ole Binns hadn't even let death stand in his way.  
  
  
  
I didn't talk to Oliver much that week. He was too busy hounding Harry about getting a new broomstick. It was just like him, of course.  
  
  
  
The list to stay over at Hogwarts was almost scary. It consisted of Harry, Ron, Hermione and a few other students who I didn't know.  
  
  
  
Alicia was in the greatest of moods, it being Christmas and all. Joy to the world, and all that merryment. And not the sarcastic kind, either. She was smiling all the time and it was contagious.  
  
  
  
"No school! Whoo-hoo! Sleeping late! No homework!...er, um, except for the tosser duo Snape and Binns!" said Alicia happily in the common room.  
  
  
  
Hermione gasped, "Watch you mouth!" Over a text book.  
  
  
  
Alicia sighed and said, "Stop being a swot for once, and have fun!"  
  
  
  
Hermione frowned and went back to reading her book. It must be aggers to be her, sometimes. She must have dreams of reading books. But, I shouldn't speak, because last year I stayed up late reading books to crams for finals, and I had a dream that the books began attacking me. I still get shudders from it.  
  
  
  
Oliver and Harry walked into the room discussing brooms, so I decided not to bother him. When he is on a Quidditch tyrany, it's better to stay out of the way. Harry stalked off, and Oliver dropped his hands to his sides, exasperated.  
  
  
  
Alicia jumped off the sofa she was standing on and said "Oi, Oliver. What was that all about?"  
  
  
  
Oliver rolled his eyes, "Potter doesn't want anything that Draco Malfoy thinks is good."  
  
  
  
"You mean his broom? The Nimbus Two Thousand and One?" Alicia asked.  
  
  
  
"That would be the one," said Oliver. "Brilliant Seeker, but sometimes I wonder where his head is..."  
  
  
  
I stood up from the sofa, "Cheer up, Oliver. It's the Christmas season!"  
  
  
  
He looked at me and his slight frown turned into a soft grin. "Yeah, that's something to be happy about."  
  
  
  
I grinned back. "Come on, now. When we leave tommorow, how are you getting to your home?"  
  
  
  
"Portkey", He said simply. "But I don't see why they don't just let me apparate."  
  
  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know Oliver, I don't think they want you making an appearance in a ladies loo anytime soon."  
  
  
  
He blushed slightly, "That was an accident. I suppose a portkey would be just fine."  
  
  
  
Alicia stepped between us, and I hadn't realized how close we had been standing. "I suppose it would," she said. "But for now, how about we have our last feast until the end of vacation?"  
  
  
  
"Sounds good," said Oliver, stepping back from me.  
  
  
  
At the feast, all the school's ghosts sang carols while Peeve haunted a suit of armor and made it sing offensive words. I sat across from Oliver and in between Percy and Alicia. Oliver was unusually quiet at dinner and glanced up at me now and again. He had now taken after my habit of lip chewing.  
  
  
  
I caught his eye and smiled to him, and he smiled weakly back. I frowned to myself while cuttiing my turkey into small peices. There was something on Oliver's mind. Something was obviously bothering him. I didn't know why I cared, but I wanted him to feel better.  
  
  
  
When the feast was over we starting walking back to the dorms with the rest of the house. But I tugged on Olivers robes, and he turned around.  
  
  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
  
  
I started walking the other way, and looked over my shoulder at him signaling him to follow me. "Is there something wrong, Oliver?" I asked as we turned a corner.  
  
  
  
Oliver looked at me sideways and gave me sly grin. "How did you know?"  
  
  
  
I shrugged. "I just knew...I guess. I just wanted to make  
  
sure you were ok."  
  
"Thanks," he nodded.  
  
"So...do you want to tell me?" I asked him.  
  
"No, maybe later. I'm tired, we should get some rest because we need to leave early tommorow." He said.  
  
"Fine," I said simply, and we walked back to the common room.  
  
It was crazy in the common room. Alicia, Fred and George were throwing exploding snap cards at Percy, hoping they would explode when they hit him. Everyone was obviously excited about school being on hols, that it took quite a long time for the common room to clear out.  
  
Oliver went up to his room early. Soon after he left, I got bored and went up to my room, too.  
  
I was lying in my bed, staring at the cieling when Alicia came in. "Oi, kitty. Are you OK?" she asked taking her shoes off.  
  
I sat up and frowned slightly. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because you weren't hanging around in the common room with me." She said now taking her socks off.  
  
I lay down again and said, "I dunno, I was bored."  
  
Alicia practically gasped. "Fred and George boring? ME? Me boring? Are you sure your OK?"  
  
"I'm fine!" I grunted. Why was she prying for?  
  
Sighed "uh-oh..."  
  
I grunted again.  
  
"You got it bad, Kate. Watch out."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"When you start loosing interest in your friends, because of a boy, it means you got it bad!" she explained.  
  
OK, now totally confused I whined, "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"  
  
She whined right back at me, "Don't be so dim..."  
  
This was a stupid conversation. "Right. I'm going to sleep." I said curtly.  
  
"Fine." She said.  
  
Then five minutes or so passed and Alicia said "My mum told me never to got o bed angry. Are you angry?"  
  
"No," I said. "Just tired."  
  
"K, g'night."  
  
  
  
I lay in bed for a while. What did she mean I have it bad? For Oliver? It was too late in the night to think about any of that, so I dozed off.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was crazy hectic the next morning, with all the Gryffindors doing last minute packing and such. The only people who looked calm were Hermione, Ron and Harry, since they would be spending the holiday.  
  
Alicia and I dragged our trunks to the Entrance Hall and took one last look around at the decorations. We stepped outside into the bitter cold of winter and waited for the horseless carriages to come up and almost the entire school filed themselves into them.  
  
When we got into the train and I took a compartment with Penelope, Percy and Alicia. Oops. Alicia and I got seriously bored after about an hour of Penelope and Percy telling us about the 'interesting' responsibilities of being Head Girl and Boy. My neck started hurting from nodding my head like I was interested and Alicia leaned her head against the wall and dozed off.  
  
When Percy was about to on about the issue of house elves and personal privacy, Penelope put her hand over Percy's mouth and whispered, "I think that's enough, Perce." Then Percy finally realized that Alicia had nodded off.  
  
Penelope was now crawling on to Percy's lap and he perked up. She kissed him lightly, and Percy cleared his throat and said, "Do you mind?" to me. I was more than happy to leave. Watching them would be sick making.  
  
I walked down the isle and knocked on a random compartment door, hoping it was a first or second years. I love how the younger kids worship you. "Oh Merlin, A seventh year is talking to US!" Yeah, I wish but not quite.  
  
I heard some obviously male laughter and I opened the door. Thomas Van Haulsten opened the door to reveal himself, Brian MacMillan and Oliver. "Hey what's up?" he asked.  
  
"Percy having fun with Penelope!" I said. All the guys shuddered.  
  
"That's sick making!" said Brian, pretending to choke.  
  
"Ugh, I know. I hadda get away can I take refuge in here with you guys?" I asked, hopefully?  
  
Brian and Thomas turned and looked back at Oliver, as if asking him permission. His eyes got wide and he blushed slightly. "Of..Of...Of course you can!" he stuttered.  
  
I smiled. "Thank you, thank you THANK YOU!" I said and took the seat next to him.  
  
"Where's Alicia?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Still in there with them," I said.  
  
Brian pretended to choke again, "You left Alicia with them?!?"  
  
I laughed. "No! Not really. I'm not that loony..."  
  
Thomas laughed, too. "Then wait, what are you talking about?"  
  
"She's sleeping," I said.  
  
"Oh," the boys chorused.  
  
"That's going to be a bit of a nasty shock when she founds out where you left her!" said Oliver.  
  
He was right. "I'm hoping they give it a rest before she wakes up!"  
  
Brian said, "We all do, trust me, we all do."  
  
We played "Never Have I Ever" and as far as innocence goes I was pretty angelic.  
  
"Never have I ever snogged a good friend, of the opposite sex mind you." said Brian when it was his turn.  
  
I caught Oliver's eye and we both blushed and put a finger down. Other than that, I had a blast with the boys. Hours passed and we were still laughing about perverted things that come from the minds of Brian and Thomas.  
  
Then we heard a shrill scream and we all went silent. The scream was followed by "Ew! Ew! Ew! My eyes!" then a door slammed.  
  
I looked from one boy to the next and the all started smiking. Then Brian started laughing, because he knew that Alicia had woken up to see Percy and Penelope going at it.  
  
I got up from my seat next to Oliver and opened the door and found Alicia keeled over in the hallway sqeaking, "ew, ew, ew, ew..."  
  
I tapped her on the shoulder and squealed , "Ew, Katie. I'm scarred!"  
  
I hugged her sympathetically and said, "Aww, I'm sorry. That's why I left."  
  
She nodded and I pulled her into the compartment with the boys. She wasn't her loud boisterous self. I hope against hope that she wasn't replaying the scarring images in her mind.  
  
When the train slowed down and we arrived at Platform 9 3/4 I guided Alicia to her family who happened to be waiting with my family. I gave everyone a great big hug and we talked to the Spinnets for a while. Then my 4 1/2 year old sister, Lynnea (Lynn-AY-uh) tugged on my robes and I picked her up and sat her on my hip.  
  
I really missed her. She was so cute. Her hair was light brown and still had so many curls from when she was younger. She was missing on of her front bottom teeth. Then she pulled on my ponytail and said, "Kitty, someone's looking at you."  
  
I turned around to see Oliver grinning at my and my sister. I walked over to him, still holding Lynnea.  
  
"Oliver, meet Lynnea, my little sister," I said.  
  
Oliver took her hand and kissed it, "How do you do, fair miss?"  
  
Lynnea was just like me around charming older men, she blushed furiously and buried her face in my shoulder giggling madly.  
  
"You know Oliver, don't you?" I asked into her ear. She picked her head up and smiled adorably at Oliver and shook her head fervently.  
  
"He's the Keeper man!" she said brightly.  
  
"That's me!" said Oliver, obviously playing into the whole charm the little sister thing.  
  
I looked at Lynnea and said sweetly, "Lynnie, do you mind giving Katie and Keeper man a moment?"  
  
She nodded and waved to Oliver before running off back to the the Spinnet and the rest of my family.  
  
I turned to Oliver. "She's cute isn't she?"  
  
He nodded. "She's alot like you," he said. "Do you think Alicia is going to be OK from her brush with death?"  
  
I shrugged. "I wonder how you'd feel if you woke up and saw anything...at all. Ugh. I don't even want to think about that."  
  
Oliver shook his head and grimaced. "Neither do I."  
  
"Katie, we're leaving now!" called my mother.  
  
I looked at Oliver apologetically and said, "I gotta leave now. I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yeah," he nodded.  
  
I opened my arms for a hug and before pulling out of his embrace he kissed my cheek. Then I thought, what the heck why not? And I kissed him shortly on the lips.  
  
"Happy Christmas!" I said quickly to a seemingly shocked Oliver.  
  
Blushing slightly I started off to the pack of people waiting for me.  
  
"Happy Christmas!" I heard him call after me. I turned around and gave him a smile and wave.  
  
When I met up with the group, my mother said, "How's Oliver, dear?"  
  
"Fine, Mom," I said curtly.  
  
"Are you an item now?" she asked as Alicia snickered.  
  
"No, we're just friends," I said simply. I just couldn't figure out why I had an unpleasant pang whenever he or I said we were just friends.  
  
"OK..." said my mom.  
  
We said goodbye to the Spinnets and got into a taxi, and the driver looked at me like I was crazy. I forgot to change out of my school robes. Ooops.  
  
We got home, and I threw myself onto my astronomy inspired bedspread. It was good to be home.  
  
Lynnea came in and sat on my back. "When can I see Keeper man again?"  
  
"I don't know..." I told her. But I wished he was here now.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hey guys, I'll fix all my horrible errors later. But you can review anyway!


	16. Alicia Learns to Use a Phone, Meet My Pa...

A/N: Hey! I finally finished my exams! I'm sooo happy! Whoo HOO! Anyway, I hope you don't hate this chapter. It's kind of about Katie's background and.yeah. Just read it.  
  
I walked around the house I hadn't seen for three months. My mum repainted the walls and moved the furniture around a bit, but all in all it was the same. My house if half muggle and 100percent wizarding, if you know what I mean.  
  
I am a quarter muggle through my father, who is half and half. He met my mother, who is a pureblood, at Hogwarts when he was a student. It's a very romantic story, I'm sure. So our house had all the normal wizard equipment lying around with the addition of all the typical modern muggle equipment. So, when I'm at home, I get the best of both worlds.  
  
The telephone rang and since I was the only one in the house at the time, because my mother and Lynnea went to market, I was forced to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" I said into the telephone.  
  
"HIII!" said the voice on the other end. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?"  
  
It was so loud that I had to hold the receiver several inches away from my ear. "Shhh!!!" I hissed into the phone. "Yes, I can hear you, there's no need to yell."  
  
"Oops," said the voice.  
  
"Anyway who is this?" I asked taking a seat on the sofa.  
  
"Who is THIS?" said the voice. Since they weren't bellowing it was clearly a female voice. Apparently a witch because she obviously didn't know how to use a phone.  
  
"Yes. Who. Are. You?" I asked clearly.  
  
"Alicia Spinnet, ma'am," she stated politely, trying to recover from her lack of telephone knowledge.  
  
"Alicia! It's Katie! Hi!" I squealed.  
  
"Arg. Not so loud, Katie. You're telling ME to stop screaming?" she said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Oops, I was just surprised that you actually had the nerve to use a telephone!" I said.  
  
"Yes, I am nervy." she said dumbly.  
  
Then I remembered the train ride. "I'm glad you got your nerve back after your little encounter on the train."  
  
She sighed, "I was trying to forget that bit."  
  
I giggled, "I know. Sorry. I'm glad it wasn't me, though!"  
  
"Gee, thanks Katie. You brighten up my day. Anywho, yes I am using a telephone, and using it well!"  
  
I scoffed, "Remember when I first tried teaching you?"  
  
Thankfully, she laughed lightly, "Yes, I think I scared that poor woman."  
  
"Yes, I believe you did. But, you ARE OK aren't you?"  
  
She grunted, "Ugh. Let's not get into that, please. How about we talk about you."  
  
"What about me?" I asked, sitting up straight. Then I realized, that noone could see me and slouched down again.  
  
"I saw you." said Alicia. There was a long pause.  
  
"Saw me? OK... Saw me what?" I demanded.  
  
"I saw you kiss Oliver."  
  
Which kiss? I thought. "Where?" I asked.  
  
"At Kings Cross, before you left." she said.  
  
"Oh, that," I said. I couldn't help feeling relief. Then I pondered whether or not I should tell her of our other rendezvous that we've had.  
  
"Yeah, what was that?"  
  
"His Christmas present."  
  
"Ha! Well he seemed to like it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"After you turned around, he was grinning like he won the Quidditch Cup-"  
  
"Knock on wood"  
  
"Right - and I dunno. It was like something out of a movie."  
  
I was shocked. "You've been to a cinema?!"  
  
There was short pause. "N-no...I just thought it was a muggle phrase."  
  
I laughed. "It IS! But only when something reminds you of a movie you've seen."  
  
Alicia cleared her throat, "Um, ok....Katie, what's a movie like?"  
  
"It's like television; except for it is showed in a theater. Instead of a stage, there is a large screen and everyone watches the screen," I explained.  
  
"Televisions are like Wizarding photographs, but the background changes and more people show up in the picture, and such, right?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Good job, Alicia. Who needs Muggle Studies?" I asked defiantly.  
  
"Not, me, Alicia Spinnet!"  
  
"You do like saying your name out loud, don't you?" I joked.  
  
"Shuttup, Katie!" she exclaimed exasperatedly.  
  
I heard the front door to my house creak open, and the thud of a briefcase hitting the floor. "Katheryn Katie Bell, where are you?" said a gruff voice. It was my dad!  
  
I stood up and spoke into the phone. "Uh, Alicia? My dad just got home. I have to go."  
  
"OK," said Alicia.  
  
"We'll get together this vacation, and I'll take you to a cinema, OK?"  
  
"Cool!" said Alicia. Then she stopped and said shortly, "You need to do something about Oliver."  
  
I sighed, "I know. I will, eventually..."  
  
"OK. I'll call you later," said Alicia.  
  
"Ha! Good luck on that."  
  
"Thanks," she said pompously. "Cheerio, dahling."  
  
"Naff!" I said quickly, and hung up the phone.  
  
I heard chuckling and looked up to see my dad standing in the doorway to the foyer. "What's so naff?" he asked smiling.  
  
I wrinkled my nose, "Who says 'cheerio' anymore?"  
  
He dropped his jaw. "Cheerio? But you just got here!" he said playfully.  
  
"I missed you Dad!" I said and fell into his arms. He hugged for a minute and kissed the top of my head.  
  
"Aw, I missed you too, Kitty," he said. If you hadn't noticed by now, 'Kitty' is a family name for me. And yes, Alicia is family.  
  
He motioned for me to take a seat in the arm chair and he sat on the love seat across from me. "How is school going?" he asked, leaning forward, elbows on his knees.  
  
I shrugged, "Um, classes are going pretty well. But, I'm beyond happy to be home!"  
  
He grunted agreeing, "Mhm! And how! I, uh, hear that your Quidditch team lost your first match since little Potter joined the team, eh?"  
  
I nodded solemnly.  
  
"Oh, that's rotten luck. How is that going?"  
  
"How is what going, Dad?"  
  
"Quidditch."  
  
"Um, we aren't out of the running. We just can't afford to lose another game is all," I assured him.  
  
He stood up, "Atta girl, you show them!" He rubbed his stomach, and walked in to the kitchen still talking. I followed him. "I read in the Daily Prophet that the Canon's absolutely squashed Puddlemere by around two hundred points. I'm telling you, they are going to need a new keeper soon," he went on rummaging through the refrigerator.  
  
At the word 'keeper' I froze. I don't know why, I just stopped breathing. My father kept going on about Quidditch but I started getting dizzy and I could comprehend less and less. Then I gasped for air in the middle of one of my father's sentences.  
  
"Kitty, are you ok?" he said, rushing to my side and patted my back.  
  
"Yuh, Yeah, I just forgot to breathe."  
  
He gave me a short nudge and said, "That's funny. You usually look like you've been breathing your whole life!"  
  
My Dad was tall. When I was younger he used to be a burly young man in his thirties. But life got in the way and he turned into a plump, but tall man with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. Last time I saw him, he was clean shaven, but now he wore a dark blonde goatee and mustache. I thought it made him look more distinguished.  
  
He was my inspiration to be a Chaser. When he was in school he was a Chaser and they won the Quidditch Cup four years out of the seven he spent at Hogwarts. Although he wasn't the Captain he was scouted by the Canon's and played on the reserve team for a year and an alternate for about two years. Then he just quit. I don't know why he did. I hope against hope that it isn't because they had me. He is such a Quidditch guru. In fact, the only other person I know more obsessed than my dad is Oliver.  
  
Speak of the Devil. "How's Oliver?"  
  
Breathe, Katie, Breathe. "Fine, just fine. Perfectly fine. Fine. He's good."  
  
Dad cocked one eye brow up and smirked. "Hmm, alright then, Katie. Point taken."  
  
Whoops, I had meant to be casual about it.  
  
He took out a slice of bread and covered it in sandwich spread, and folded the slice in half. He took a bite out of it. Through the bread he said, "You haven't had Oliver over in years."  
  
I shrugged. I desperately wanted to change the subject, so I turned it around, "He hasn't had me over either."  
  
When we were first though third years we would go to each other's house occasionally and race on our broomsticks. I hated racing him, he always won.  
  
The house shook slightly as the garage door opened and I heard laughter. Then a blur of purple and light brown hair burst through the door and ran right into Dad.  
  
"Dad!" Lynnea squealed as Dad picked her up and sat her on his shoulders.  
  
After her walked in my mum, holding four shopping bags in each hand and two between her teeth.  
  
"Ha Kayee. Coo yuh hep mih?" she mumbled biting the handles of the shopping bags.  
  
I walked over and took them out of her teeth and she leaned over and gave me a short kiss on the cheek. Her lips were extremely cold and her lipstick left a smudge on my cheek. I tried rubbing it of, but it just spread over my cheek.  
  
When she put the bags down, she faced me. She cocked her hip out and put her hands on her waist. She raised an eyebrow and smiled. My mother looked nothing like my father she had chin length hair that was dark brown and she had blue eyes. She wore a pearl necklace over her black turtle neck.  
  
I helped Mum make dinner and we all sat around the dining room. There was one empty seat. I looked at Mum. "Mum? Where's Danton?"  
  
"Oh, he'll be here in four days," she said with a nod and friendly smile.  
  
I looked at the chair and wished that Danton was there. He was my older brother, and was almost twenty years old (but we'll meet him later)  
  
I smiled as Lynnea covered her face in spaghetti sauce and laughed about it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The days leading up to Danton's arrival were just the same.  
  
One day I took Alicia to the cinema and watched the Nightmare Before Christmas. She was absolutely shocked at what she saw. How do they look like that? How? Why? How? How? HOW? She kept asking me. If you've seen the Nightmare Before Christmas you'd be amazed at it, even if you were 100% muggle!  
  
The night before Danton arrived, I sat on my bed and read to Lynnea. Then a tawny owl taps outside my window and I let it in out of the cold.  
  
If flew in and gracefully landed on the bed next to Lynnea who was giggling like mad. It dropped a small brown paper package, all tied up with strings (that's one of my favorite things!) on my bed.  
  
I fed the Owl and let him stay in the empty cage in my room.  
  
I took the package from Lynnea's small hands and read the package. All it said was "Katie" written in ink from a quill. It looked suspicious to me, so I put it on my bed stand, to worry about later.  
  
"Aren't you going to open it?" asked Lynnea eagerly.  
  
"No," I said simply.  
  
She frowned and crossed her arms. "You're no fun!" she whined.  
  
I dropped my jaw, pretending to be absolutely shocked. "Fine! Then I won't read to you!"  
  
She gasped and jumped on to my lap and squealed, "No! Read!"  
  
"OK..."I said, smirking.  
  
Soon enough, Lynnea fell asleep sitting on my lap. I put the book on top of the package on my nightstand and carried her to her bedroom.  
  
When I lay her in her bed, she squirmed a little but went back to sleep. "G'night Lynnie," I said and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
I walked back to my room and sat on my bed. I was startled when the tawny owl cooed gently. I remembered the package she had brought me. I picked Lynnea's book of the package. I held the package in my hands. It was extremely light, and very small.  
  
I ripped the brown paper wrapping off the small box. It was a small jewelry box that said in gold lettering "Arundel Ascots Market - Hogsmeade, England"  
  
Although there was no card, I already knew what it was by the time I started lifting the cover off of the package. I picked it up by its delicate gold chain, and marveled at it.  
  
It was even prettier than I imagined. On its left half, in the place where it should have said "Nimbus Stratus," like its right side, it said "For Katie."  
  
  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry this didn't have a lot of Oliver, but I thought you needed to know where our narrator is coming from! Reviews? Flames? OK!


	17. Lynnea the Mind Reader, Danton the Prat

  
  
I dangled the tiny broom between my fingers for a several minutes, watching it glimmer in the moonlight.   
  
I couldn't get over it. It had to be Oliver. Noone else saw me looking at it!   
  
I needed to talk to him. I'm not just going to let that slide. I opened the drawer on my bedstand and took out a piece of paper and pen, rather than ink, a quill and parchment.   
  
I bit the end of the pen and tapped my foot thoughtfully thinking of something to say. There were a million things that I wanted to say, but I thought I would save them for later. I wrote in my cutest handwriting:  
  
Oliver,  
  
Thank you for the gift.  
  
Love, Katie  
  
P.S.- Do you know how to use a telephone?  
  
I folded the paper in half and walked over to the tawny owl, and opened the cage. I put the letter in her claws and opened the window for her to go bring the note to Oliver.  
  
She left and I watched her out the window until she was out of sight. I hoped that it wouldn't take to long to get to Hawick, Scotland from Hilton. It was about 80 miles.   
  
I turned the covers and layed down, and after a while I dozed off.  
  
I woke up hours later in the early hours of the morning to the tapping of an owl on a window. It was small, energetic snowy owl. He had a piece of parchment attached to his leg. I opened it slowly, just to let the anticipation build up.  
  
Dear Katie,  
  
I'm glad you like it. I meant to give it to you before you left with Alicia. But, you caught me off gaurd. No, I'm sorry, I haven't mastered telephone usage yet. But, I will try just for you. Enjoy your holiday.  
  
Love, Oliver  
  
P.S. The other owl was tired from the flight.  
  
  
Ha, I caught him off gaurd when I kissed him! I immediately got my pen and paper out and scribbled back to him.   
  
Dear Oliver,  
  
I expect that you need to give muggles more credit than you do. If you had mastered telephone usage, as you say, we could have a normal conversation, instead of waiting hours for a response by owl post. When you do try, my number is 01913-586-3725. Yes I know, that is a lot of numbers to enter, but I am sure that you are smart enough to figure it out. The first five numbers is the county of Durham's area code, and the other number is my house. Good luck on figuring it out.  
  
Love, Katie.  
  
P.S. - mind you, you can speak in your normal tone into the phone. Alicia called me a while ago and screamed into the phone so loud that I almost went deaf.  
  
P.P.S.- Make sure that you are holding the phone correctly, and aren't trying to speak into the wrong end.  
  
P.P.P.S - I'm sorry I caught you off gaurd.  
  
P.P.P.P.S.- I'm really ending this letter now. Seriously.  
  
I folded the letter and tied it to the owl's leg and let her out the window. As she flew off I realized that the poor owl hadn't got much of rest! Oh well, I thought.  
  
I looked at the digital clock on my bedstand. It was nearly 5 o'clock and I was very much awake. So, I took out my little necklace and put it aroud my neck. I looked in the mirror and held my hair off my neck with my hands. The necklace really did look cute on me.   
  
I held my hair at the nape of my neck and twisted it. I pinned it up on my head in a French Twist, so no attention would be drawm from the little charm resting just below my neck.   
  
I went into the empty kitchen and decided to make pancake's for everyone. I was having fun flipping the small circle's and listening to them sizzle in the pan.  
  


I put my hand over the charm, thinking of Oliver. "Yeah, Lynnea said. "He's a nice man."

"Who?" I asked startled.

"The one you were just talking about!"

"I was talking about someone???" I asked panicked.  
  
"Uhhuh!" said Lynnea.  
  
Oh dear Merlin, I'm a pancake flipper who can't tell when she's thinking out loud!   
  
"Excuse me, Lynnie I need to go upstairs," I said frantically and ran up the stairs into my room.   
  
I sat on my bed and took my pillow on to my lap and screamed in to it. I looked up, feeling somewhat relieved.  
  
Damnit, I think I'm falling in love with the prat.   
  
I looked up to see a familiar tawny owl sitting on a branch outside of my window, sure enough was a letter attached to his leg.  
  
I let her in and took the note from her leg.   
  
Dear Katie,   
  
I'll have you know that I have the utmost respect for muggles. The telephone is a great invention. If I can figure it out, I'll be talking to you soon. Yes, I know not to yell and yes, I know which side goes where. But, thank you for the heads up anyhow. Tell your younger sister that Keeper Man says 'hello.'  
  
Love, Oliver  
  
P.S. Don't be sorry that you caught me off gaurd. I'm not.  
  
  
I may have actually sighed. It almost felt like I was addicted to our playful banter, even though I only got the package last night. As before, the butter beer thing.  
  
I wasn't really sure what to say to that, I didn't have much. So I took my pen and paper out once again.  
  
Oliver,  
  
I'm not sorry either.  
  
Katie  
  
Just as I sent the owl out into the world I saw a black SUV pull up into our driveway. It was Danton's!  
  
When I rushed downstairs, Mum and Dad were awake, and Lynnea was drinking the hot chocolate that I forgot to finish making.  
  
"Danton's here!" I yelled. "I just saw him pull in!"  
  
"Really?" my family chorused. The front door opened and a young man resembling my father in his Quidditch days walked through the door.   
  
He smiled widely and opened his arms as if he were addressing a nation, "My family..." he said in a husky voice, and we all bombarded him with hugs."  
  
We all sat on the sofa's for a long time catching up with Danton, who was training to become and Auror. After a while, we all mellowed out and went to our seprate corners. Dad went to the supermarket and Mum was bringing Lynnea to a play date, while Danton and I sat on the sofa watching CBBC Newsround.  
  
The phone rang and Danton picked it up.   
  
"Hello?....Excuse me? Please speak slower. OK...who is this?...Bloody hell! It's Oliver Wood!" I heard my brother say into the phone and I immediately perked up.  
  
"How goes life? Yeah? It's been a while since we talked, huh? Yeah! My old partner in crime!" he exclaimed. When I had had Oliver over in the first three years of Hogwarts, Danton and Oliver would always find someway to antagonize me. Both of them teamed up against poor little me.  
  
"Right!" he went on. "Dungbombs and Stink Pellets!"  
  
I shook my head reliving the memories, but in a less fond way.  
  
"She hated us for that!" he said. "Yeah? Oh, I'm training to be an Auror, didn't Katie  
already tell you? Oh, I'll have to give her a swagging later," Danton said. As I glared at him he winked at me.  
  
"Sure, you can talk to her. I've got to unpack anyhow. Good catching up. Here she is..."Danton said and handed the phone to me.   
  
"Hello?" I said.  
  
"Kates?" asked Oliver. I missed his voice although it had only been a week.  
  
"Yeah, Hi!"  
  
"Hey, how is your vacation?" he asked.  
  
"Well, last night I found it very hard to sleep with your owls rapping at my windows!"  
  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that."  
  
"Don't be sorry, I'm not," I said slyly.  
  
Apparently, he caught on. He replied almost stuttering. "Y-yeah...I know. I won't be."  
  
I scoffed shortly and he said, "Dear Merlin, I hope you meant what I thought you meant."  
  
I laughed again. "I'm not really talking about the owls..."  
  
"Neither was I."  
  
"Well, then we have an understanding."  
  
"Yeah," he said. Then there was a short but awkward silence. I hear him take a breath as to start talking, but he held it then blew it out.   
  
Then he finally started talking. "I found a portkey for 4 pm, near Leagarth Lane."  
  
Leagarth Lane is a road in Hilton, and probably the closest that a portkey would be to my house. "Really?" I asked.  
  
Oliver was enthusiastic. "Yeah!"  
  
"Will your parents let you come?"  
  
"Yeah! They even encourage it!" he said.  
  
"Fine, then. I'll be looking for you."  
  
"Brilliant!" he said.  
  
I giggled a short bit. "Right, I need to be somewhere. I'll see you around 4."  
  
"OK, bye Kates," he said, sounding slightly disappointed.  
  
"Byebye!" I said and hung up.  
  
I didn't really need to go, but I wanted to save whatever I had to say for the scheduled meeting.  
  
I looked up to see Danton grinning at me almost as sinister as the twin Weasley's grins. "What!?" I demanded.  
  
"Where did you get the necklace?" he asked.  
  
"A friend," I said defensively clutching the charm in my palm over my heart.  
  
"Right, your going to meet Oliver?" he asked slyly.  
  
"What of it?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing..." he said just as sly. He stood up and walked out of the room still grinning sinisterly. Arg, I wished that I could use my wand during vacations!  
  
Mum and Lynnea came home a while after.  
  
For the next two hours I was completely high strung and anticipating our meeting, what would happen, what would happen after, and even if I was making a big deal about nothing.  
  
Around 3:45 I bundled up and walked out into the snow storm. When I got to Leagarth Lane, I looked at my watch. 3:58 and 46 seconds...Only 1 minute and 24 seconds to go, and each second felt longer than the next.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dudes, it's 2am, I'm going to sleep, I'll fix mistakes later. Yeah I know there was no Avril Lavigne, but for my purposes there is! Good night.  
  


Further more, I would like to say that although there are many grammatical and spelling errors, I would appreciate that you don't put them into a review. I am very well aware of them and the content of this story is so much more important to me than if I miss a quote or spell [a lot] of things wrong. 

Later Days…  
  
  
  
  



	18. At 4 O'Clock

A/N: Sorry about the wait, fanfiction.net wasn't letting g my even sign in for about a week! How mean. In the Goblet of Fire, didn't Angelina put her name in? Oh well. Hope you like. BTW, I am not JK. (queen) Rowling. Duhhhh.  
  
3:58 and 58 seconds. Should I keep my hair up? 3:59 and 5 seconds. No, I'm taking it down. 3:59 and 10 seconds. How about half up half down? Ok, that's good. 3:59 and 25 seconds. Should I twist it under and make it look cuter? Yeah, fine. 3:59 and 40 seconds. Combing through my hair with my hands frantically! 3:59 and 50 seconds. Have the necklace on? Yup. Good. 3:59 and 55 seconds. Smoothing my jacket down standing up straight and poised. 4:00.  
  
4:00, and Oliver isn't here. Damn, I think he stood me up! Maybe he's on the west side of Leagarth Lane? I walked with my arms crossed, squinting through the blindingly white snow. I started fingering the necklace while I was walking, keeping my eyes out for him.  
  
I passed several muggle's in muggle jackets and scarves, but no one standing out in a long black cloak.  
  
I walked up the east side of the Lane, but there was no Oliver there either.  
  
Maybe he was too late for the Portkey? Afterall, I'm sure he wouldn't mean to stand me up, right? Right?!  
  
I sighed. It didn't look like he was going to show up. I started sauntering out of the middle of town, kicking bits of ice. Only a gormless oik would stand me up.  
  
I walked home lazily and alone. I stomped up the front stairs and opened the door into the foyer, where I took off my boots and my jacket and put them in the closet. I heard Danton laughing in the lounge. I went into the kitchen and put the kettle on for some hot water. I could hear muffled speaking and Danton's laughing. But some other people were laughing with him. One was so blatently Lynnea, but the other one also sounded familiar.  
  
The kettle started whistling and I poured myself some hot water into a mug. I squirted some lemon juice into the hot water and decided to see who our company was.  
  
I walked in and Danton looked up. "Here she is now!"  
  
And the brown haired boy sitting on the couch turned around. "Hi, Kates!"  
  
"Oliver! I was looking for you!" I said exasperatedly.  
  
"Well, I couldn't find you either, so I just decided to go to your house," he explained. I was surprised that he actually remembered where my house was.  
  
"You remembered?" I asked.  
  
"Well no," he said. "I owled Alicia."  
  
Well, the thrill is gone. "Oh, that's nice," I said. I sat next to Danton on the couch and daintily sipped my water.  
  
Danton gave me a sly look and a quick wink and continued the conversation he was having. "Has McGonagall taken her hair out of that bun yet, Oliver?"  
  
"Ha! No! I think it's stuck that way," Oliver laughed.  
  
" Ha! Seems that nothing has changed. Been doing much on your holiday?" asked Danton.  
  
Oliver shrugged. "Oh you know, been out and about."  
  
I laughed. It sounded like he said "oot and aboot." Oliver glanced up at me and gave me his winning smile.  
  
"Went to a Canon's game, eh?" Danton asked.  
  
"Yeah, they are tough to beat!" Oliver exclaimed, as I sipped on the water.  
  
"Ace," said Danton, and stood up. "Off to see Jane now."  
  
The name sounded unfamiliar to me. "Jane who?"  
  
"Jane No-name, now that's who," Danton answered defensively.  
  
I waved it off. "Have fun, clever clogs."  
  
"I would call you something back along the lines of wally, wazzoc or thick as sshhh.. , but the Duck's around," he said pointing to Lynnea. Oliver was laughing shortly.  
  
"Clear off, you randy slapper," I said.  
  
"Right, on your bike. We'll talk more later, Oliver. That is, if you survive your visit with Katie."  
  
"Belt up, dip stick," I muttered.  
  
"That won't be a problem," said Oliver. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Oh? In that case..." said Danton. "Nah, nevermind. Don't want to embarrass you lot."  
  
Oliver rubbed the back of his neck. "I know what you're thinking."  
  
But I didn't know what he was thinking.  
  
"Well have 'fun'. Bye Oliver, Katie, Duck," he said and patted Lynnea on the head.  
  
"Bye," we said.  
  
"Why does he always call me Duck?" Lynnea asked.  
  
Soon Lynnea left to watch the Beeb upstairs and Oliver had taken off his (muggle) jacket. That may have been the reason I didn't see him outside. When we came back from putting his jacket in the closet, he sat next to me on the couch.  
  
"I see you're wearing it," he said softly.  
  
I nodded. "But you didn't have to get me it. Seriously."  
  
He shrugged. "I wanted to."  
  
I shook my head. "Hey, I'm not complaining," I said smiling.  
  
A peice of brown hair fell into my face when I stopped shaking my head. Oliver reached over and gently brushed it off of my face and tucked it behind my ear. It tickled slightly and I smiled biting my lip, looking up into his deep brown eyes.  
  
He also bit his lip. It was short but rather awkward moment. Then we both laughed about it.  
  
"I know your not sorry, but can I ask why?" he said.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"You kissed me at King's Cross."  
  
I smiled and shook my head. "Well why not?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Ok..." I said slowly.  
  
"Well it's just that I mean....I don't know."  
  
"Spit it out Oliver," I said impaciently moving at bit closer to him.  
  
"I mean last time I kissed you, you didn't want me too...and then. You kissed me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I guess I wanted to."  
  
Oliver smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. It seemed to me he always did that when he was nervous. Then he frowned a bit. "What are we, Katie?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.  
  
"Are we each other's bit on the side?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Friends with benefits?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Well what then?"  
  
I was looking for an answer. "Fine. Look Oliver. Let's take things slowly. Alright?"  
  
"Do you mean....?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"So now your my girl?" He asked a smile creeping on to his face.  
  
I shrugged and smirked, trying to be nonchalant about it. "Guess so."  
  
He grabbed me and wrapped me in a rough bear hug. "Yay!" he said.  
  
I laughed, still being hugged. "Yay?"  
  
"Hurray!"  
  
"Hurray?"  
  
"Hurrah!"  
  
I pushed my self off of him. "I get it! Point taken!" I laughed.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
I looked up into his eyes, cocked my head and pursed my lips. "Sure," I said simply.  
  
"Do you want to tell people yet?" He asked.  
  
I shrugged. "No, not just yet. I mean, it just kind of happened didn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. Ok," he said. "We'll give it some time."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"At least we've made progress."  
  
I sighed and nodded. "Right."  
  
"Come 'ere," he said and gently guided my head to his chest. I didn't fight. Instead I let my head rest on him.  
  
When he talked I heard his sound resonate deeply in his chest along with the constant sound of his heart beating. He was very comforting. He picked up my chin and kissed me and I crawled on top of him like I was climbing a mountain and returned the kiss.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
hoped you liked. It was about time right? Drop me a review if you think I should do a sequel from Olivers POV..but this is not the last chapter.


	19. Give Me a Reason

A/N: Hey! If I haven't told you guys but your reviews are my life blood. I look for all my regular reviewers reviews all the time! This one was VERY fun to right, and it's kind of sexy at points. LOL enjoy!!!  
  
Me no JKR  
  
  
  
If the kiss was anything at all it was just fun. I was laughing through it and it wasn't continuous since i had to gasp for air whenever i needed to laugh. So I suppose it was many little kisses.  
  
Suddenly I was on the floor. I must have fallen off or Oliver pushed me off. All I knew was that I was on the floor next to the couch, and I shouldn't have been there.  
  
I was on my back and I propped myself up on my elbows. I looked up at Oliver, who seemed to be panicked. "What the hell, Oliver!"  
  
"Sorry, I thought I was getting a ..." Oliver stopped abruptly.  
  
"Getting a what?" I asked sitting up and crossing my legs.  
  
"Nothing," he said and looked toward the door, and I could see a pinkness in his cheeks. Then he looked back at me and I noticed a softness in his eyes again, and something else that reminded me of fire.  
  
"You don't shove me off a couch for nothing, now tell me what it is!" I demanded, scowling at him. He gave me a very short smirk and took a deep breath.  
  
"Well..." he started, looking me straight in the eyes, and the fire grew in his pupils.  
  
"I'm listening," I whispered a bit harshly, now leaning onto the couch with my arms. I rested my chin on my arms and looked up to Oliver intently.  
  
"You...You do things-," He started but was interrupted by little footsteps coming down the staircase in the foyer, followed by larger footsteps.  
  
Mum and Dad and Lynnea came into the room. "Why are you on the floor, Kitty?" asked Lynnea.  
  
"I don't like the couch," I said simply. There was no way I was going to say "I was on top of Oliver and he pushed me off for reasons unknown, and now I am on the floor."  
  
"Hello Oliver" said Dad, smiling.  
  
"How are you, Mr. Bell?" asked Oliver, as if he weren't just going to give me the (good) excuse he had for shoving me on to the ground.  
  
"Fine, thanks. Staying for dinner, are you?" Dad asked. I wasn't so sure if that was a good idea.  
  
"Erm..." he said and looked at me like he was asking permission. I shrugged and he looked back up to Dad. "Sure, thanks."  
  
"Very well!" Mum exclaimed. "I'll set another place."  
  
Mum and Dad walked into the kitchen, but Lynnea stayed with Oliver and I.  
  
"I hope thats Okay," said Oliver looking down at me.  
  
"Sure, fine," I said, shrugging.  
  
He nodded and was silent.  
  
"So," I whispered. "Why did you shove me off?"  
  
"Duck," he said.  
  
I frowned. "Duck?"  
  
"Duck!" he said again. I turned around and Lynnea was sitting on the chair behind me.  
  
"My name isn't Duck!" she called.  
  
"Oh, I thought it was," Oliver played.  
  
She stuck out her tongue at him and hopped off the couch. "I'm leaving!"  
  
She left and Oliver and I were alone again. "Tell me," I said.  
  
He looked at the cieling, thinking. (A/N: remember in movie one where he's talking to Harry and says "Before the other team's seeker"? The face he makes right before he says that? That's what this is supposed to look like. lol) "You do things-"  
  
I cut him off. "To who?"  
  
He sighed and cocked his head to the side. "To me."  
  
"What? I don't get it,"  
  
"Let me finish?" he said.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He scoffed and looked at me, almost in a daze. "You do things to me..."  
  
"Good things?" I asked.  
  
"Not really...I guess that can be disputed," he went on.  
  
"What THINGS?" I asked.  
  
"Kind of hard to explain..." he said.  
  
"Tell me," I demanded.  
  
"I don't want to freak you out," he said.  
  
"Stop making such a big deal out of it and tell me," I said.  
  
"Stiffy", he said.  
  
I let out one big laugh. "Ha!"  
  
He turned pinker and then scowled at me. "I don't think it's funny."  
  
I wiped the smile off my face. "Your right. It's not."  
  
He was still scowling.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"It's not a good thing, rather embarrassing."  
  
I gave him a fake hurt look and then tried smiling cutely at him. Thankfully, he stopped frowning and his expression softened.  
  
"It's not your fault," he said. "Your just so..."  
  
What was with all the interuptions? Mum walked in and announced dinner. Which for me was very boring. Oliver sat in Dantons seat, because he wasn't back yet, which was across from me and too far across the table to touch feet underneathe it. Oliver and Dad talked about Quidditch while Mum rushed around helping everyone to get seconds and Lynnea was asking me stupid questions like "Why is the sky blue?"  
  
"It's bewitched that way," I lied to her, but the answer was good enough for her.  
  
Stiffy, I thought. It reminded me of cold showers and the close call a while back. Maybe I was being a pervert but I think I started liking the idea that I could do that to him.  
  
I looked up to Oliver who took his attention away from Dad for few seconds to smile at me. A little evil thought crept into my head. 'I own you, Oliver Wood.'  
  
"Well!" Mum exclaimed from the window where all you could see was pure white, shaking me from my thoughts. "It doesn't look like this storm is going to let up."  
  
She came and took a seat at the table.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked my Dad, chewing on his steak.  
  
"Well, if Oliver is going home by portkey, I don't see how he is going to be able to find it in all this. He's an underage wizard who isn't allowed to use his wand outside of school, which also means that he isn't allowed to apparate," Mum went on.  
  
"So what are you suggesting?" Dad asked, taking another bite.  
  
"He'll stay here. He can spend the night in Danton's room."  
  
If I had been eating anything or drinking anything I may have spitted it right into Mum's face. Instead, I gave up on eating and put my fork down and folded my hands in my lap, all in one rapid, clumsy motion.  
  
I looked up at Oliver who shrugged and raised his eyebrows at me.  
  
I couldn't eat now. How in inkubus's name am I going to sleep tonight?  
  
Dad contacted Mr. Wood through the fire place and told him that he would be safe with us. That it was settled.  
  
Oliver was tense about sleeping with me, too. Wait, not sleeping WITH me. I mean at my house. He seemed very careful not to sit next to me the rest of the night, when my family and I watched a movie on our VHS called "Truly, Madly, Deeply" starring a man that looked and sounded unnervingly like Professor Snape.  
  
When it was time for a movie kiss, I covered Lynnie's eyes with my hand. I also caught Oliver's with my own and smiled shortly. The characters were still kissing and Oliver and I kept glancing back up at each other.  
  
When the movie ended Lynnea was sleeping and Mum and Dad went to put her up. When ther left, Oliver was still sitting on the other side of the room.  
  
I tried acting as distant to Oliver as I felt he was to me. I didn't look at him, rather just stared at a blank Television.  
  
"All right, Kates?" Oliver asked finally.  
  
I looked up, still trying to act distant. I just grinned and stood up. I walked into the kitchen and stood there. There wasn't anything that I wanted in the refrigerator, but I waited to see if Oliver would follow me.  
  
Which he did.  
  
"Where's my room?" he asked. How sweet.  
  
I motioned for him to follow me upstairs. I opened Danton's door, and kept walking to my room. He frowned slighty at my disconcern, and I was glad about that.  
  
I closed my door, and changed into baggy jimjam pants and a t-shirt that was a little to low and tight to wear out in public.  
  
Just as I was taking off the broom charm there was a knocking at my door.  
  
I opened it and there stood a very shirtless Oliver. I looked at my feet to make sure I was still standing up. I tried and tried to look up into his face, but I so wanted to check him out!  
  
This was not the first time I had seen him with out a shirt. He walked around shirtless in the locker room after practices alot. But I had only just learned to appreciate it.  
  
I cleared my suddenly dry throat. "Y-yes?"  
  
He grinned at me and reached out to my arm. "I just wanted to say goodnight."  
  
Oh, right, that. "Goodnight Oliver," I said, still trying to look up to his eyes.  
  
He squeezed my hand and leaned in and gave me a sweet little kiss. "Goodnight, Kates," He said.  
  
He started walking away but I wanted him to hug me against his bare chest. "What, no hug?" I called.  
  
He turned around and gave me a cautious look.  
  
I joked, "Afraid of what might happen if you hug me?"  
  
"Ha. Ha," he said. "That's not fair."  
  
I threw my hands up in surrender. "Hey, you said it wasn't my fault."  
  
He smiled and cocked his head to one side. "It isn't."  
  
I bit my lip waiting to be held in his bare arms.  
  
He took a step closer to me and took both of my wrists. He placed my arms around his neck, and I let my head rest on his bare shoulder.  
  
We let go and we said goodnight again, and I walked him walk back to Danton's room. I smiled at his very nicely shaped back and shoulder muscles.  
  
I closed my door and hopped into bed. Hours passed and I couldn't sleep.  
  
Maybe I would just check on Oliver to see if he was OK... I got out of bed and snuck around the corner and opened the door, hoping it wouldn't creek.  
  
It looked like Oliver was sleeping, and as much as I wanted to snuggle with him, it would be rude to wake him up.  
  
I started closing the door again, but I heard "Kates?" from the inside.  
  
I clumsily opened the door again to see Oliver (still shirtless) sitting up in the bed. "Yeah?" I asked.  
  
"Come 'ere," he whispered and I cautiously proceded to the bed.  
  
"What?" I said, rather harshley.  
  
"I'm cold," he said scowling like a little boy at me.  
  
I reached out and poked him on his (bare) chest, like I had done that day in the locker room. He looked down at my finger and then up at me.  
  
To tell you the truth, I really didn't know what I was doing, but I slowly drew my finger down his chest ,right down his abdominal muscles, to just above his belly button.  
  
"Umm," Oliver began to say, startled, and I slowly pulled my finger back. I crossed my arms.  
  
I gave him a nonchalant look, trying to convey, "Duh!" to him. "Put a shirt on," I said blankly.  
  
He closed his eyes and grimaced. "That would help, wouldn't it?"  
  
I shrugged. "You could try..." I said as I headed to the door.  
  
"No goodnight kiss? Or goodmorning? or whatever time it is..." he asked.  
  
I turned around once more to see (still shirtless) Oliver rubbing with one hand his abs where my finger had been. I let my eyes linger in the area for a moment before looking up at him again. I gave him the same "duh" look. "I'm not going to kiss you in my BROTHER'S room!" I said disgusted.  
  
"But it's MY room tonight," he said.  
  
I grimaced. "Then you would be my brother, and I don't kiss him. Especially not in his room," I said matter-of-factly. "Goodnight, Oliver."  
  
"Good morning, Kates," he said scratching his head, grinning.  
  
"Right," I muttered and walked back to my room.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Review IM me do something!!!! LOL I'll update soon enough


	20. Coming Back

A/N: Going back to Hogwarts! Home sweet home whoo hoo!  
  
When I woke up, Oliver was sitting at my desks spinning in the chair. He had a shirt on, disappointingly. I'm always very cranky when I wake up, and the chair was very creaky and annoying.  
  
I tossed to my other side and faced the wall. "Go away," I ordered, pulling the blanket up over my shoulders.  
  
He stopped spinning in the chair and put his feet down. The chair made a horrible squeak. "Good morning to you, too," he sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sleeping," I whined, pulling the covers over my head.  
  
Under the covers, I could hear the chair squeak as he stood up. He sighed heavily. "Alright, I'm getting dressed and going downstairs..."  
  
"Hmmph," I grunted.  
  
I heard the door close, and I soon as I did, I flung the covers off of me. He wasn't there any longer. I sighed and put two feet on the floor and slowly stood up. I put some jeans on and the sweatshirt that said "How can I miss you if you wont go away?" Ironic, I thought. I made him go away and I missed him!  
  
I cleaned my self up a bit and put my feet into some sandals and lazily trudged down the stairs. I looked out the window and saw the roads had been cleared and the sky was bright blue.  
  
Oliver was in the kitchen laughing at the antics of Lynnea. She was waddling around, and quacking like a duck.  
  
"I thought you weren't a duck!" he said to her.  
  
She stopped and frowned, "QUACK!" she said loudly, which made Oliver laugh more.  
  
He had a great laugh. "She's so funny!" he said looking up at me.  
  
I nodded drinking some orange juice, and leaning against the counter.  
  
Dad walked in, yawning. After he woke up a bit, he told Oliver that if he didn't mind getting sooty, that he could go back home by Floo Powder.  
  
I frowned, thinking to myself. He could have gone home yesterday by Floo Powder. But then I smiled, because he'd rather stay with me and didn't even suggest Floo Powder to my parents yesterday.  
  
Oliver left at ten that morning. I much rathered that I go with him to the portkey, but no such luck.  
  
I didn't get a hug or a kiss from him as he left. Just a soft stare and a grin as he passed me and stood in the fire place.  
  
My parents were there waving goodbye as he said clearly, "Wood Residence!" and disappeared in green flames.  
  
If they hadn't been there, it would have been easier.  
  
I called Alica. I told her everything. She squeaked and squealed and giggled so much, that I couldn't believe how much of a girly girl she could be. I made her promise not to tell anyone, and she agreed not to.  
  
Danton came home after being "stuck" at "Jane's" house for the night.  
  
Days went by and Alica came over, and I went to her house. We went to see "Nightmare Before Christmas" two more times, because she liked it so much.  
  
She also liked asking me about Oliver, who I hadn't spoken to since he spent the night.  
  
I finally got a letter from him two days before Christmas.  
  
Dear Kates,  
  
Haven't you got an owl? Use her! Give her some excercise! Owl me. I miss you.  
  
Love Oliver  
  
p.s. - Why does muggle technology hate me?  
  
I wrote back to him:  
  
Dear Oliver,  
  
Pay more attention in Muggle Studies! Yes, I've got an owl. But, why should I use mine when I can use yours? Or you COULD just pick up a phone.  
  
Love Katie  
  
P.S. - I miss you too  
  
I folded the letter and sent it with HIS owl.  
  
I went downstairs and my mother had her wand out and the blinds and shades closed. She was staring at an evergreen standing in the corner of the sitting room. She was decorating the tree using levatation charms, "Wingardium Leviosa!" she shouted at a bauble and floated it to the tree were it stayed and hung. Soon the tree was covered in beautiful decorations of bauble's and beads. Of course, It was no match for the enormous tree that Hagrid always dragged in and Professor Flitwick decorated.  
  
I wanted to help wrap presents, but my parent's also decided to do that with magic, too.  
  
Christmas Eve came and my granparents came, one of which was a muggle. Funny though, she never seems to mind all the magic around her.  
  
At 10:30 I was stuffed from the turkey we had had and it was making me sleepy. I decided to turn in and made the long trek up to my bedroom.  
  
I fell on to my bed still in my clothes and lay there considering weather to get changed or to just sleep there. I lazily got up and changed into my jimjams.  
  
I crawled under the covers and nearly fell asleep, the world falling away from me. I could feel the warmth of sleep crawling over me. I yawned and fell asleep.  
  
A loud, familiar tapping woke me up. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my alarm clock. I was sleeping for less then a MINUTE.  
  
Who, just who would have such WONDERFUL timing? That stupid tawny owl again.  
  
I would have been happy to get a message from Oliver, but not when I wanted to be sleeping so badly!  
  
"Get in here," I growled at the owl who dropped the note to the floor when she flew in. I bent down and picked it up. I sat on my bed and read it. It was very short.  
  
Katie  
  
Can I see you tomorrow? I need to tell you something.  
  
Oliver  
  
But, tomorrow was Christmas. Of course I couldn't see him. I sighed and pulled out a pen and scribbled on the same paper.  
Oliver  
  
In case you hadn't noticed tomorrow ( or today, depending on when you get this) is Christmas. Just write in a letter about whatever it is, and I will see you when we get back to school.  
  
Hope this message finds you ASLEEP!  
  
Katie  
  
P.S. - I might be a little cranky, but it isn't fun to be knocked up from a peaceful sleep.  
  
I sent the owl back on her way, not caring if she was rested, as I needed to get my own rest.  
  
I crawled under the covers and the warmth of sleep engulfed me, and this time there we no interruptions.  
  
Lynnea woke me up the next morning by jumping on me. As the hours passed, the floor of the sitting room, became covered with wrapping paper. When the floor disappeared, it meant the last present had been opened.  
  
I went up to my room to test out the new quill I had gotten from my mother. It's color changed on the paper!  
  
"Tawny" the owl, or so I had named her was already there. I took the letter from her, and read another short letter.  
  
Katie  
  
I would rather tell you in person, as it is extremely important. I will tell you everything when school resumes again. Until then, enjoy your vacation.  
  
Oliver  
  
P.S.- Too bad I WASN'T sleeping when I recieved this.  
  
I folded the letter up wondering what he wanted to tell me. It was something important. What would be so important?  
  
It felt like my heart slammed against my rin cage. Was he going to tell me that...? Wait, no. I had to wave it off. Seventeen is to young to be in love, right? Especially for a boy!  
  
But he WAS nearly 18. But still, it just wasn't likely. And in the back of my head I just couldn't help hoping.  
  
I let "Tawny" stay in my room a while and I stroked her feathers and she cooed to me. I sent her back later, with out a letter for Oliver.  
  
A few days passed and I was on Hogwarts express with Alicia, Karina and Tricia our roomates.  
  
Tricia was interested in Roger Davies and would not stop talking. Roger this, Roger that. Roger, Roger, Roger.  
  
Talking about boys took up most of our time and Alicia kept looking at me with puppy dog eyes, beckoning me to talk about Oliver. I refused.  
  
She gave up and consequently started talking about Marcus Flint and me. I could almost feel myself gagging.  
  
I didn't see Oliver on the train. I might have even been avoiding him, a little anxious about what he had to say to me.  
  
As the girls and I entered the school, I kept watching exactly in front of me, half hoping I would see Oliver, half hoping I wouldn't have to.  
  
We got up to the portrait hole where I prefect was telling Gryffindor's the password.  
  
I smiled at the funny word. "Flibbertigibbet!" I said pompously, trying to imitate Percy.  
  
We stepped in the homey common room laughing when I saw Oliver sitting on the couch. I tripped a bit and stood still, he was watching me as I came in to the room. I just hoped I looked cute laughing.  
  
He shot up from the couch and took a few quick strides over to me to stand in front of me. He was smiling widely and his eyes were unexplainably gleaming. He motioned to hug me, but I stepped back seeing the Gryffindors that were in the common room.   
  
I gave him a panicked look and a short smirk, warning him. He frowned a bit and looked over his shoulder to see how busy the newly filled common room was.  
  
I think he realized that if he had shown any outward affection that it would ruin our cover. He drew himself up straight and put a stern face on that I had recognized from Quidditch pep talks. "Katie, I've devised a new strategy for this part of the season," he said in a booming voice, over playing the part of the authoritative Quidditch captain.  
  
I had to stop myself from snickering at his acting and I nodded my head furiously. "Ok, Wood, let's hear it."  
  
He looked sneakily from left to right and said, "Not here, Slytherin spies may be listening!"  
  
I laughed but tried to recover. "Your bloody paranoid, but OK, Wood," I said attentively.  
  
"Follow me," he said turning around on his heel.  
  
When he started going up the boys dorm stairs, I hesitated. He was bringing me to his room. "Umm...Oliver?" I said crossing my arms and sucking on my lower lip.  
  
He stopped and turned around, grinning, eyes gleaming with a fire. "Oh, come on, Kates. You've been there before..." He turned around and took three more steps until he realized that I still was not following him.  
  
He turned around and gave me the sexiest smirk that I have ever seen. He hopped down the stairs and said, "Come on..." and he pulled me up the stairs, holding my hand.  
  
I got into the dorm which, by the way, was now clean. I heard a clicking sound and turned around to see Oliver locking the door.  
  
"Wha-what are you doing that for?" I asked stuttering.  
  
That gorgeous, lopsided smirk was back accompanied by fiery eyes. He slowly took a step toward me, looking me straight in the eyes. He said, smirking, "Because I don't want anyone to hear us..."  
  
I gulped and my knees gave way and I basically fell on to a bed, which by the trunk at the bed marked "O.W." was his.  
  
I breathed again, "Hear me what?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
He reached out and brushed a piece of hair back and tucked it behind my ears, sending what felt like an electric current down my spine.  
  
"Hear you scream.."  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Review you people's! and please forgive the spelling mistakes! And don't forget to check out "Something About Katie" the companion Oliver POV story!


	21. We Are a Sick Minded Bunch

A/N: Did I keep you waiting long enough? Enjoy! Drop a Review!  
  
"Huh?" I choked out.  
  
Oliver looked startled, "Wait! I didn't mean THAT!"  
  
"Oh," I said wide eyed and confused. I darted my eyes to the maroon rug, blushing.  
  
"I swear I didn't mean that! I thought you'd scream because my mum did."  
  
My head snapped up to Oliver still shocked and confused. What the heck was he doing with his mother?! "What?!"  
  
"No! I didn't mean that! Bloddy hell no!" he said standing up, slapping his forehead.  
  
"Your not talking about...sex. Right?" I asked cautiously, not knowing for sure if I hoped he didn't mean that.  
  
Oliver flushed deep red. "No! No! No!"  
  
I sighed relieved. "Then what are you on about?" I demanded, feeling my cheeks cool down.  
  
"Katie," He said. "Puddlemere is interested in giving me a position on thier team!"  
  
"What?!" I shrieked loudly, standing up.  
  
"Told you you'd scream..." He said confidently. I ignored him.  
  
"Puddlemere UNITED?!" I shrieked louder.  
  
He nodded fervently, smiling wide.  
  
This was big! This was awesome! This was more than awesome! This was fandabadozic! "You're going to be playing for Puddlemere?!"  
  
He stopped nodding and furrowed his eyebrows. "No. Not yet at least. They'll need to scout me and then I'll need to have a formal tryout..."  
  
I interrupted him. "Oliver! It's Puddlemere! They NEED a new Keeper! Of course they will choose you!"  
  
He shrugged doubting himself, "It's just the reserve team, I'll only be a backup..."  
  
"Quiet you!" I demanded, holding a finger up to his lips. "Stop doubting yourself and be proud, you moronic dim-witted prat!"  
  
He grabbed my wrist, forcing my hand and finger down. "Are you proud?," he asked with his newly trademarked 'sexy smirk.'  
  
"Yeah!" I declared with a bit of an expression saying 'that was blatently obvious!'  
  
"Don't tell anyone yet, though, ok?" he asked me. "I don't want people bothering me about it...and then I don't get the job..."  
  
"Shut up! You'll get it! I know it!" I said sitting on his bed.  
  
He sat down, too. He frowned. "How do you know?"  
  
I said, smartly, "I'm top marks in Divination!"  
  
"Im going to kiss you," he whispered staring into my eyes.  
  
He leaned in and I tried to object and comment on how random that statement was, but he had already captured my lips with his. He was leaning into me, consequently making me lean back, until I was flat on my back on Olivers bed.  
  
I didn't try to stop him and he crawled on to his knees, moving my legs so my whole body lay on his bed. He started kissing my neck and my shoulder. Then he came back up to my lips, where he slowly ran his tongue over my top lip. He backed off to say "What is that? Kiwi Mango?"  
  
He was lying on his left side and I pushed on his right shoulder that he would be lying on his back, taking me with him. I ran my fingers through his thick sandy brown hair, while he had his eyes closed.  
  
My black string bikin underwear had been peaking out a bit, and Oliver stuck his hands under the straps guiding me over to him.  
  
I crawled up to meet his lips again, and I began lowering myself on to his chest. He ran his hands over my back. He pushed down on my back with his hands causing me to fully collapse onto him.  
  
"Ka..." he started. Then his eyes snapped open. "Wait, wait..."  
  
I frowned and moved off him a bit, while my leg was still wrapped around him "Why?" I asked.  
  
He swallowed hard. "Because...because..." he said, breathing hard.  
  
I really didn't care. I looked into his dialated eyes and said, "Shuttup and kiss me..."  
  
But before he could there was a loud knocking at the door.  
  
Jimmy Campell, Oliver's roomate and American, was outside. "O-liver! Let me in!"  
  
Oliver and I exchanged glances and I jumped up off the bed. "Where do I go?" I whispered.  
  
More banging on the door. "Liver boy! Let me in!"  
  
"Down there!" Oliver whispered and pointed to under the bed. "Coming!" he yelled to the door.  
  
"What're you doing in there?" Jimmy called from the otherside of the door.  
  
When I was under the bed, all I could see was feet. I listened to the two boys. "Dude, what is your problem? This is my room, too, ya know."  
  
"Sorry, I was...studying," Oliver said unevenly.  
  
"It's the first day back! Come join the rest of us in the common room." One of the pairs of feet disappeared. One remained.  
  
Jimmy said from the hallway, "Dude, are you coming or not?"  
  
"Er...yeah," said Oliver. "I'm...just going to leave the door...unlocked..."  
  
"I don't care, dude! Come on and join the living!"Jimmy said.  
  
"OK..."said Oliver and his feet disappeared and I heard a whisper. "Don't get caught, Kates."  
  
When I heard the door close, I crawled out of the very small, dusty space. I brushed my self off and adjusted my underwear. I was about to leave the dorm, but the trunk marked "O.W." beckoned me to look through it.  
  
In his trunk I found Quidditch stuff, more Quidditch stuff and yet more Quidditch stuff. I found some letters he had gotten from his parents, some from Puddlemere and the ones that I had sent him over the break.  
  
I found an old team picture, with me in it when I was 12. It seemed so long ago. I was standing next to Oliver and smiling sweetly at the camera. I also picture of myself in there, as well. It was one of the few times I had my hair down and I was staring into space, twisting a strand of hair around my finger. I hate being in pictures usually, but must say I looked particulary cute in this one. I just couldn't remember when it had been taken.  
  
Then I found a pair jimjam pants. They were so soft and fleecy, that I just needed to steal them. They were navy and light blue plaid with a drawstring.  
  
I slipped off my *favorite* sweatshirt and stuffed the jimjams into the shirt. I closed up the trunk and tiptoed out to the boys dorm stairs. I tried to keep low and I got into the common room, acting as if I had been there the whole time.  
  
Alicia jumped out at me, grinning devilishly. "Kitty HAS grown up, hasn't she?"  
  
I said to her, "I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
She nodded, still grinning malicously, "Right. You...are...so...bad."  
  
"Why am I so bad?" I asked.  
  
"You were just up in Olivers room! I know what you were doing-"  
  
"WHAT?" I squeaked.  
  
"A little 'how's your father', Katie?" she said cunningly.  
  
"Are you implying..." I started.  
  
"Yes I am! You naughty girl, you. On the job with the Quidditch Captain..."she said shaking me by my shoulder.  
  
My jaw dropped. "No Alicia..."  
  
"And now your going to deny it, right? OK, then. What were you doing up in Oliver's room?"  
  
"Talking," I said.  
  
She gave me a look of pure disbelief. "What about?"  
  
"I can't tell you..." I said.  
  
"You tell me everything!" Alicia beckoned.  
  
I really wanted to just tell her about Puddlemere and get her off my back, but Oliver didn't want me too. So I did something very, very stupid. "Whatever. Think what you want."  
  
"So you DID?" she said.  
  
I didn't nod, or deny it, feeling myself blush. I just stared blankly at her.  
  
"Oooh, Katie..."Alicia said wagging her finger at me.  
  
I reached up to make her finger stop pointing at me. "Just stop. Understand?"  
  
Alicia smiled again, "I'll take it to my grave."  
  
I gave her a warning look. "If you don't, you will BE in your grave."  
  
I walked up the girls dorm stairs with Alicia following me. "When Quidditch starts again, you really can't do any of your hanky panky anymore...because well," Alicia said.  
  
Even though I COMPLETELY did not confirm anything, I wanted to know what Alicia was thinking. "Because well what?"  
  
"Well, we need you to be...up to sitting on a broom!" she finished quickly.  
  
"Ugh! Alicia!" I said. "Let's just stop talking about that, alright? Just forget about it. Forget about everything."  
  
"Fine," she said.  
  
I got into the dorm and stuffed his jimjams under my pillow, and went back into the common room.  
  
I saw Oliver talking to Ron Weasley and Harry. I could only hear bits of a conversation from where I was standing.  
  
"A Firebolt? No! Seriously? A - a real Firebolt?"  
  
"Don't get excited, Oliver," I heard Harry say, and his voice went low. Then I heard him say, "confiscated."  
  
I saw Harry's lips moving, Olivers jaw dropping slighty, and Ron listening intently.  
  
"Jinxed? How could it be jinxed?" Oliver said, and I could hear him.  
  
Harry spoke some more and I couldn't quite catch what he was saying but he wasn't happy.  
  
Oliver waved his hand and said loud enough for me to hear him, "But Black couldn't have bought a Firebolt! He's on the run! The whole country's on the lookout for him! How could he just walk into Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy a broomstick?"  
  
I suddenly understood what was going on, and I didn't like it. Harry got a Firebolt but he can't have it because supposedly Sirius Black, the mass murderer who escaped from Azkaban and is out to kill Harry, bought it for him and jinxed it! But Oliver was right, how could he buy him a broomsticks with out being caught?  
  
Harry said, "I know..." but he started muttering so I couldn't hear him anymore.  
  
Whatever Harry said made Oliver go pale. He stood up and looked down at Harry. "I'll go and talk to her, Harry. I'll make her see some reason...A Firebolt...a real Firebolt, on our team...She wants Gryffindor to win as much as we do...I'll make her see sense," Oliver said as he was walking away from Harry, toward me. "A Firebolt..."  
  
He walked right up to me and said, "A Firebolt!"  
  
"I heard, but what will he use until he gets it back?" I asked.  
  
Oliver frowned thoughtfully, "I hate for him to have to use a school broom, stupid Shooting Stars...A Nimbus Two-Thousand and One, maybe?"  
  
I shook my head. "No. He'd never go for that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Right. And then there is the dementor predicament..."  
  
"How is he going to deal with that?" I asked.  
  
"Harry said Professor Lupin is going to teach him how to ward them off... I hope he can learn before the Ravenclaw match." He said, thoughtfully.  
  
"Have you ever wondered why the dementors affect Harry the way they do?" I asked.  
  
"Yes! Whenever I think of that blasted Hufflepuff match, I always ask myself why he had to fall off his broom!" He said snapping his fingers.  
  
"You're a prat," I declared.  
  
"Wow, thanks. Do you have any other insults for me?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, but I need to ask you something," I said looking up to him.  
  
"Shoot," he said crossing his arms.  
  
"Can I please tell Alicia about Puddlemere?" I pleaded.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No. I already told you..." he said, frowning.  
  
Now I had my hands clasped in front of me. "Yes, I know but it's really important that I do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I...er...well. Alicia knows I was up in your dorm and she wanted to know why. (She knows about us, by the way) She thinks we, you and I, were...you know...and I told her that we were just talking...and she wanted to know what about, but I couldn't tell her about Puddlemere...so I told her to think whatever she wants and now she thinks we, you and I, were doing....you know. So can I please, please tell her about Puddlemere?"  
  
When I finished Olivers eyebrows were creeping up his forehead. "Wait, slow down. Alicia is under the impression that we were doing...you know...and now you need to tell her about Puddlemere so she knows that we, you and I, never did...you know?" He said, going slightly pink.  
  
"Right. I don't want her thinking we did...because we didn't and...you know."  
  
"I know," he said.  
  
"So, please?"  
  
"Fine, but JUST her, and tell her that if she tells anyone I will personally see to it that she-"  
  
"Oliver, no death threats."  
  
"Fine, you get the point."  
  
I went up to talk to Alicia and clear things up. She also shrieked about Puddlemere and apologized for possessing a sick mind. I told her it was fine, because I had one too! I told her about the Firebolt and she got angry and started calling Professor McGonagall a loon and such. She then went on to say that Shooting Stars were great brooms when Dumbledore was in school and that Sirius Black was trying to sabotage her life - not to mention Harry's.  
  
"He's out to get us all!"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Resources: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by J.K. Rowling, copyright 1999, Arthur A. Levine Book, Scholastic Press. pages 234, 235, "The Patronus"  
  
Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling!!!  
  
Remember to read "Something About Katie" and review this AND that! Jeez, I give you guys alot of work, don't I?  
  
Also, read "Crush: Riding the Line Between Love an Hate" by Hazel Eyed Witch87, a songfic of this story, supervised by me!


	22. Quidditch is Really That Important

Practice progressed as usual. Alicia and I would arrive (late) and put our robes on. We then did passing drills, shooting drills and "sprinting."  
  
I fail to understand how someone like Oliver Wood stays so fit from sitting on a broom. Honestly, there is no running, no nothing really. You just sit on the broom and sort of "will" it to move the way you want it to.  
  
Before this summer, I used to fence and that was my second sport. I used to go to camps every summer. I got so good that Danton never had a chance against me. But when Mum thought that I was old enough and responsible enough to get a job, Dad found me a job at the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley.  
  
At the end of practice I would walk up to the common room with Alicia and Angelina. Oliver would stay after and write in his Quidditch Practice Journal and then would come up later.  
  
The whole Gryffindor team sat together at the Slytherin V. Ravenclaw match, with the addition of Penelope Clearwater, Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
Oliver wanted Slytherin to win so that we would be second place, but it was still rather sad to see Draco Malfoy beat out Cho Chang for the snitch. I'll tell you, it was the scariest thing I have ever seen, seeing Oliver actually cheer for Slytherin! I mean, I can see his motive, but honestly!  
  
When I heard him say, "Score Slytherin! Take it Flint, its open!" I seriously got up and moved myself to sit next to Penelope.  
  
When the game was over, Oliver came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
"Wood! People can see!" I said.  
  
He frowned. "Who cares?"  
  
"Whatever...I can't believe you cheered for Marcus Flint!"  
  
"What? Now if we beat Ravenclaw, which we will, then we get to play Slytherin, and win, and get the Cup! Isn't that how you want to win it? Against Slytherin?" He asked, letting me go, and now walking next to me.  
  
"Well, sure..." I said.  
  
"Five will be enough, don't you think?" he said.  
  
I looked up to him crossing my arms. "Five?"  
  
"Practices."  
  
"Five practices...?"  
  
"A week."  
  
I stopped in the middle of the hall. "Five practices a week, Wood?"  
  
He grinned. "I knew you'd agree. See you," he said. He kissed me on my cheek and walked away.  
  
I turned to Alicia whose eyes seemed to be popping out of her head. "Five....practices...a...WEEK?" she said.  
  
I smiled uneasily. "I guess so..."  
  
"Katie, you've got to stop him!" she pleaded.  
  
"Why me?" I asked.  
  
"You're a bit dim sometimes you know that? You're his GIRLFRIEND!" she said.  
  
"And?"  
  
"He's so wrapped around your finger!" she said.  
  
I laughed. "Ha! Not about Quidditch! Are you kidding?"  
  
"Yeah, well he is a little obsessed with Quidditch..." she said, conceding to me.  
  
"Trust me, Al. He won't budge," I said and I resumed walking.  
  
Then Oliver was off again on his tyranny. Five practices a week. Five! Not the normal three, but five! Now everyone on the team had one night to do all of their homework.  
  
And although I spent all my time practicing Quidditch with the team, and Oliver, I never saw him. Does that make sense? If it doesn't it should.  
  
So one day after practice, I walked right up to him and took his little practice journal away from him and set it down on the bench.  
  
"Er, I was kind of writing in that," he said, looking confused.  
  
I sat down next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Oliver, I'm stressed!" I whined.  
  
He looked extremely confused.  
  
"Five a week! One night to do homework, and we never see each other anymore..."  
  
"I know it's tough," he said. "But it'll all be worth it when we win the Cup, right? It'll look really great to the Puddlemere scouts, and for when you try out for a team, too, Kates!"  
  
I stood up. "Oliver, I'm not going to be playing Quidditch as a career!"  
  
"Well why not? I keep telling you, you're a really awesome Chaser!"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to play as a career...but do you know how hard it is for a girl to get on a professional team? Besides! No one's scouting me, and there are three times as many Chasers out there as there are Keepers..."  
  
Then as I looked at Oliver's concerned and confused face, I realized that Quidditch and getting on to Puddlemere was all that mattered to him. Or at least it seemed that way. Typical, typical boy.  
  
It began to seem as if Oliver was two different personalities. There was one Oliver, whom was shall call Evil Oliver, that really got on my nerves. Oliver is Evil when he is stubborn and stupid and is a mean Quidditch dictator who insists on waking six innocent people up from a deep, pleasant sleep (not to mention nice dreams concerning Aden Ryan of the Irish National team...who is also a keeper. Coincidence?)  
  
Sweet Oliver is well...sweet. Basically, just everything else. Sweet Oliver insists on paying for your butterbeer, and buying you a ridiculously expensive necklace (all because you had your heart set on it the moment you saw it.) Sweet Oliver is the boy who confuses you when he speaks to you because he can't find the right words to say.  
  
Evil Oliver is back. He has become a complete tyrant. He sounds eerily like my mother when he tells me that I ought to go to bed. Normally, this would have been sweet if weren't for his following statement: "I can't have anyone falling asleep in practice tomorrow!"  
  
Whenever he talked to me, it was always, always about a certain play that he wanted to beat the life out of in the days practice so we knew it inside and out.  
  
I walked into the common room and Oliver had been sitting across from Harry, who had been sitting in an arm chair while Oliver sat on the coffee table across from him.  
  
Not that I was eavesdropping, but I heard Oliver speaking emphatically. "Bad news, Harry. I've just been to see Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. She - er- got a bit shirty with me. Told me I'd got my priorities wrong. ["No kidding?" I muttered.] Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about you staying alive. [Ha, and why am I not surprised?] Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first. [What a prat!] Honestly, the way she was yelling at me...you'd think I'd said something terrible...Then I asked her how much longer she was going to keep it..." He put on a voice that sounded too much like McGonagall for comfort. " ' As long as necessary, Wood'...I reckon it's time you ordered a new broom Harry. There's an order form at the back of 'Which Broomstick'...you could get a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, like Malfoy's got"  
  
And all the while I am thinking, 'Duh, Wood?'  
  
"I'm not buying anything that Malfoy thinks is good," said Harry flatly.  
  
Oliver went back to his seat. As I passed him, I said, "Hi."  
  
I heard him grunt and he didn't look up. What the hell?  
  
I stopped and turned around and said, harshly, "Excuse me?"  
  
He looked up and frowned. "What?"  
  
"You grunted, Oliver."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A grunt is not a substitute for 'hello', Wood." I said with my hands on my hips.  
  
"What is your problem, Katie?"  
  
I glared harder. "My problem? What is your problem?"  
  
"My problem is that I have all this homework to do tonight, and only one night to do it, and you're bothering me about grunting of all things."  
  
"You can't spare a second to say 'hello' to me? And may I remind you Wood, that it's your own fault that you've only got one night to do your homework?"  
  
I turned on my heel and walked away, but before I could set foot on the stairs, there was a firm grip on my shoulder. Oliver spun me around and he was slightly frowning.  
  
I glared up at him. "What now?" I would have gone on about how nice he looked if I weren't so angry.  
  
"We need to talk," he said flatly.  
  
On top of my anger, my stomach disappeared. Those are possibly the four worst words in the English language when said together. Even worse than 'Avada Kedavra.'  
  
"Fine" I said, not looking into his eyes.  
  
He guided me to two empty arm chairs stationed across from each other. I slumped down in the chair, and crossed my arms, still avoiding his eyes.  
  
He started. "Maybe - maybe this isn't a good idea. I mean, maybe, we should cool it for a while..."  
  
I scoffed, harshly, "Cool it?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I just don't have time for a girlfriend right now."  
  
When he said that, I bit my bottom lip hard, and clenched my eyes shut tightly. Although I already new the answer, I asked him, "and that is because?"  
  
"Because of Quidditch. Sorry, but I think that it would be better for the both of us. No distractions you know? Then we can really concentrate on the game."  
  
"I see," I said blankly.  
  
I knew it! I KNEW it! I knew he cared more about Quidditch! I can't believe I let myself get involved in this! Ugh...this really hurts.  
  
"I'm glad we have an agreement," he said grinning. How I wanted to slap that grin off of his face.  
  
I stood up. "Oh, I don't agree. But I don't need a prat like you distracting me from my life. And by life, I don't mean Quidditch. There are other things in life besides Quidditch."  
  
He stared blankly at me and I headed toward the stairs but then I decided to walk around the school.  
  
I passed Percy in the hallway and he stopped me. "Katie, are you OK?" he asked me.  
  
I smiled at him, acting as if nothing was wrong. "Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
He shrugged and said, "Nothing, nothing...You just looked bothered."  
  
"See you later, Percy," I said and took off down the stairs.  
  
I didn't really know quite where I was headed, but I just didn't want to go back up to the tower. Not yet, at least.  
  
I wanted to kick something. I wanted to kick myself. How could he think that Quidditch was more important than me?  
  
I went into the Great Hall where some students sat doing homework, while others played Chess with each other.  
  
The head table was empty and I had always wanted to sit in Dumbledore's golden chair. There were no teachers in the Hall, so I took my chances and sat in the chair with purple cushions.  
  
As I sat there, I felt a stupid, little tear roll down my cheek. I reached up and rubbed it away.  
  
I heard a clanking sound as someone stepped up on to the platform where the high table was. I looked up and Cedric Diggory was looking down at me.  
  
"Um, Miss? No students are allowed to sit in the headmasters chair...Katie Bell?" He asked, recognizing my face.  
  
I stood up and hurriedly wiped my eyes. "Cedric Diggory, you know my name?" I asked, laughing...or the best I could do for how I was feeling.  
  
"Yeah! You know mine, I see," he said smiling at me. He really was the strong silent type.  
  
"How could I not know you? You won against us, and then nobly tried to get a rematch," I said to him.  
  
He looked down and shuffled his feet. "I still say it wasn't fair."  
  
"Do you want to switch to Gryffindor? I think we could use a new captain," I said randomly, thinking of how I hate Oliver.  
  
Cedric gave me a puzzled look, "What about Oliver Wood?"  
  
I almost cringed. "He's a tyrant."  
  
"I thought - "Cedric started."Oh, wait! Did something happen?"  
  
"Yes, he's power hungry and selfish and thinks a grunt passes as a hello..." I said with my arms crossed. As I said this Cedric draped a strong arm over my back and shoulder and walked me off the platform where the head table was. But I didn't really object.  
  
"A grunt?" he asked, confused.  
  
"A grunt...like a sound?" I turned my head to look at him. He had very clear blue eyes.  
  
Cedric grunted. "Mhm! I see. Well that's not right. A lovely lady like you deserves a bow and a kiss on the hand."  
  
He took his arm of my shoulder and took my hand, bowed to me and kissed my hand. I had been smiling very widely; until I remembered that time Oliver had kissed my hand. But, I pushed that thought out of my head.  
  
"Thank you for demonstrating, kind sir," I said. I must admit that this must have sounded extremely cheesy, but Cedric grinned at me any how.  
  
He walked with me until we reached the Grand Staircase. As I climbed up to the first floor, Cedric called out. "Katie, sit tight. He'll see the error of his ways and he'll come crawling back to you. Just you wait."  
  
I forced a smile at him and waved. I climbed up the rest of the stairs careful to skip the trick stairs.  
  
When I got back to the common room, Oliver was gone, but his Puddlemere brochure remained on a coffee table. I ignored my urge to toss it into the fire.  
  
As I climbed into bed, rather proud of myself that I hadn't lost it and started crying, I thought of what Cedric said. I half hoped that Oliver would, come crawling back, and the other half just wanted to get through with the bloody season and year so I wouldn't have to deal with him.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wasn't Oliver such an idiot?!?!?  
  
Flames will be used to.I dunno. Make a fire?  
  
Resources: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by J.K. Rowling, copyright 1999, Arthur A. Levine Book, Scholastic Press. pages 244, 245, "The Patronus"  
  
I need a review, even if you hate me! Ahhhh! I get so scared whenever I write that something goes askew! But I just don't want it to be an."I love you, You love me, it's perfect and we live happily ever after."  
  
Disclaimer: oops! Almost forgot it! I'm NOT jk rowling.  
  
Remember to read "Something About Katie" chapter 4!


	23. Fake It 'Till You Make It

A/N: Katie's a crab, has a hard shell, but she's soft inside. Aww. Lol. Thinking about her future.  
Alicia bustled into the dormitory and threw a load of books down on her bed.  
  
"All my work is piling up! All thanks to your boyfriend who-"  
  
"He's not my boyfriend."  
  
"-is so - what did you just say?" she stopped, surprised.  
  
I shrugged. "He's not my boyfriend."  
  
"No! You're kidding me," she said and plopped down on her bed.  
  
"I'm really not," I said lying back on my bed, and stared at the cieling.  
  
"What happened? Everything was going so well!" Alicia wailed.  
  
I turned over on to my side to face Alicia. I sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, I know."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
I didn't really want to go into detail, but I started talking anyway, "He said 'we need to talk-'"  
  
"Ugh. I hate those words..."  
  
"Yeah, and he said that he couldn't have a girlfriend now and that if we 'cool it' we would be able to concentrate on the game more. So...I didn't really have a choice."  
  
"Your winding me up."  
  
I grimaced, "No I'm not-"  
  
"He actually said 'cool it'?"  
  
I grinned, "Oh that. Yeah he did."  
  
"What a cheese puff," she said.  
  
I frowned. "But I like cheese puffs."  
  
"Not cheese puffs like Oliver."  
  
"He's OK, too," I said snuggling in to my pillow.  
  
Alica's jaw dropped. "Katie, the boy chose Quidditch over you! How can you even stand him?"  
  
I shrugged as best I could, lying down. "I know, and that really hurts... But, I guess us being together wasn't written in the stars," I said in a far off, dreamy voice, making fun of myself.  
  
"You really need to stop spending so much time in the Divination Tower, all that incense can't be good for your brain cells."  
  
That started me laughing. "But Divination is fun! I don't care how imprecise McGonagall says it is! She's just jealous because she could never get away with wearing bangles around her wrists..."  
  
"Oh really?" said Alicia, laughing back at me. "No, but seriously, Katie. Are you OK?"  
  
I sighed deeply thinking of an answer. "No..." I muttered. "But in time, I will be. I'll fake it until I make it."  
  
She nodded, "Nice strategy. So what are you going to do now?"  
  
I frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, is it going to be terribly awkward for you two, now?"  
  
I bit my lip and sighed. "Well maybe, but you know...I'll just pretend nothings wrong."  
  
Alicia bit her lip and frowned.  
  
I continued. "It's my fault anyway."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, I knew what I was getting into, didn't I? I should've known. How long have I known him? Nearly seven years, it should have been completely obvious by now."  
  
"Anybody could have been fooled, your normal. He's just one of those types," she explained to me.  
  
I was getting very good at pushing my feelings aside and leading on that I was fine. If I could continue this, I'd be golden.  
  
"What types?" I asked.  
  
"One who comes across as being really nice."  
  
"But he is nice," I said, surprising myself. "I mean, he just wasn't happy... I'll be OK, soon and everything will be alright."  
  
Alicia pulled the covers down to her bed. "If you say so. I still think that it's a damn shame"  
  
"It was nice while it lasted... I'll be fine, I promise. Night, 'licia."  
  
"Night, Night, Kitty."  
  
I pulled up my covers and closed up the posters.  
  
I'll be fine. Oliver will go off to play for Puddlemere. Percy will join the ministry. Marcus will probably run off and be a Death Eater. Brian is going to write for the Daily Prophet. Tom and Dave want to be photographers for Witch Weekly (I wonder why.) Tricia is going to work at St. Mungo's. Karina is going to design women's dress robes.  
  
I'm leaving behind Fred, George, Harry, Angelina and even Hermione and Ron.  
  
Is there life after Hogwarts? I mean, this ruddy school has been my second home for seven years out of my life.  
  
Will I ever see these people again? I think I might even miss Marcus and his crooked teeth.  
  
It felt like everything was just ending and I couldn't do a thing to help it! I was scared of what would happen after Hogwarts. I don't even know where I'm headed. I don't have a future!  
  
With all these pent up emotions, I just started crying, for the first time in years. I was actually crying. I couldn't bear to think of how I would feel on my last day of classes, what graduating ceremonies would be like and what would I do after?  
  
I sat up in bed and pulled my knees to my chest and let myself actually cry.  
  
Alicia pulled back my curtain. "Oh, Katie..." she said sympathetically and sat on the bed with me and gave me a hug. Soon Karina and Tricia were up and climbing on to my bed, too. They were rubbing my back soothingly and patting my leg.  
  
I kept sniffling.  
  
"What happened?" whispered Tricia to Alicia.  
  
Alicia muttered, "Oliver broke up with her..."  
  
"Oh, Katie..." said Karina.  
  
I waved my arms wildly and they pulled there hands off of me. "No, no, that's not it! Ok, maybe that's a bit of it, but I just needed to cry. I was thinking about graduation."  
  
"Oh," they all chorused.  
  
"How am I ever going to live without seeing you guys all the time?" I asked and wiped away a tear.  
  
Karina reached for my hand. "Aw, Katie, don't worry about that. We'll keep in touch we promise. Right, Trish?"  
  
"Absolutely, even though we aren't the very best of friends, we are always going to be around for you."  
  
This should have made me feel better, but I just started sobbing harder. "Thanks, you guys are the best."  
  
"Group hug!" shouted Alicia. Then I was smothered by arms.  
  
I laughed through my through my tears feeling so much better. "Promise not to tell Oliver?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
We all went to sleep after that and I exhausted myself from my crying.  
  
I felt renewed walking with my girls to all of my classes. I didn't even fear Quidditch practice which Alicia and I had an hour after classes ended.  
  
Alicia and I got our brooms quickly and went out to the field while Oliver was waiting for the rest of the team to come before he started practice. He looked at me out the corner of his eye. Trying to avoid being awkward I grinned at him, and proceded to walk out onto the pitch.  
  
Actually, I didn't mind listening to Oliver talk on end about winning. I played great during practices and everything goes great, considering some things.  
  
Several days before the Ravenclaw match, Oliver found me in the hall.  
  
"Katie, hold on a sec!" He said.  
  
I turned around and waited for him. When he got close enough I said, "You know Oliver, I know all the plays we have ever done, by heart. I'm sure there isn't a thing you could tell me that I didn't already know."  
  
He grinned. "Glad to hear it."  
  
I turned to walk away. "See you at practice."  
  
"Hold up, Katie."  
  
I turned around again. "Yes?"  
  
He frowned. "Are you angry with me?"  
  
For some odd reason, I almost started laughing. "No, I'm not mad at you at all."  
  
He looked surprised.  
  
I continued. "In fact, I'm sorry I called you a prat. I was out of line. You decided what was important to you and went for it and I admire that." What a lie.  
  
He looked even more surprised. "You do?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes. I really can concentrate better on Quidditch now.  
  
"You can?"  
  
"Sure. Look Oliver, I'm fine. I'll see you later at practice," I clapped him on the back like I had seen guys do so many times.  
  
That was easy. Have you ever noticed how it is just so easy to lie? I was getting quite good at it, too.  
  
"Bye," he muttered.  
  
I turned around and saw Cedric Diggory walking in the direction I was headed. "Hey, Cedric wait up!"  
  
He turned around and smiled at me as I ran up to him. "How goes it?"  
  
We linked arms and I said, "It goes well."  
  
My new friend and I walked together through the halls, goofing off and pretending we were royalty or something. "Has Master Wood come back to you yet?" He asked pompously.  
  
"No. But Mistress Bell cares only but a little," I said just as pompously with my nose in the air.  
  
"Oh? Well done," he said.  
  
"Have you asked for the company of Mistress Chang yet, Master Diggory?"  
  
"No."  
  
With my unlinked arms I punched his shoulder lightly. "Well move your bloomin' ass!"  
  
"My ass doesn't bloom, thank you very much."  
  
We stopped at the ladder up to the Divination Tower and I hugged Cedric, my new little buddy. OK, so maybe he isn't little, yet I am still older. Therego he is 'little Cedric."  
  
I took my seat with Alicia. I sighed a deep, sad sigh.  
  
Alicia looked at me. "Whats the deal, mate?"  
  
"Still thinking about graduating. Cedric just reminded me of what else I would miss."  
  
Alicia smiled. "Don't let Oliver hear you mention Cedric."  
  
I grimaced. "Who cares about Oliver?"  
  
"I mean, he doesn't really like Cedric. He actually thinks you and him are a thing."  
  
What? OK, so since Cedric and I first talked, we've been walking in the hall like that whenever I happened to see him. Why does Oliver care what I do with Cedric Diggory? Really, it's not like he's Marcus Flint! If he had been maybe, just maybe I could see his point. But, Cedric was harmless (except on the Quidditch field.)  
  
"Why does Oliver care if I go out with Cedric or not? Which I am not, we are just friends!" I said, frustrated.  
  
She shrugged innocently. "I dunno," she said. Then she smiled and winked at me.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!  
  
See? Katie does have a soft side! Won't you guys all cry when Harry and the rest Graduate? Oh, it breaks my heart! Lol Review!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing, I own nothing.  
  
Please, please please read and Review "Something About Katie" I really want to get to 50 reviews for that one before I update again! I only need 6 more!


	24. No Give Backs

I really wish she hadn't said anything of the sort. I was almost out the woods, too. Now I was regressing back to hoping that Oliver still likes me. And I just told Cedric that I didn't care!  
  
But, I do care! I still like him. Even though I really wish I didn't. I thought I was almost over him, until Alicia just had to say that!  
  
I had still had his jimjams up in my room, and the Nimbus...  
  
I waited until Oliver's dorm was empty and I went up to the dorm and chucked the pants into the room and left to sit in the common room. Moments later Neville, Ron and Harry walked through the portrait hole. Harry was holding THE Firebolt!  
  
"Where'd you get it Harry?"  
  
"Will you let me have a go?"  
  
"Have you ridden in yet, Harry?"  
  
"Ravenclaw'll have no chance, they're all on Cleansweep Sevens!" I said, looking at the Firebolt. Maybe if I worked at the Magical Menagie for a couple more years, I MIGHT be able to afford one.  
  
"Can I just hold it, Harry?" asked Alicia.  
  
He let her hold it, and she passed it off to the next person who held it. "Ravenclaw, here we come!" she said and we took seats next the fire place.  
  
We sat there for some time doing work when a strangled yell echoed down the boys' staircase. The whole common room fell silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. Then came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder - and then came Ron leaping into view, dragging with him a bedsheet.  
  
"LOOK!" he bellowed, striding over to where Hermione Granger was sitting. "LOOK!" he yelled, shaking the sheets in her face.  
  
"Ron, what-?"  
  
"SCABBERS! LOOK SCABBERS!"  
  
We were all listening, silent. "BLOOD! HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"  
  
"N-no," said Hermione.  
  
Apparently, Hermione's cat ate Ron's rat. Or something along those lines.  
  
Alicia rolled her eyes, "I thought Sirius Black was up there!"  
  
Before Gryffindor's final team practice before the Ravenclaw match, I sought out Oliver in the locker room, to do something really hard.  
  
"Oliver?" I asked from across the empty room.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked looking up at me.  
  
I swallowed hard before walking across to him. I held out my hand and dangled the little broomstick from it's delicate golden chain. With a sigh, I said, "Here, I was meaning to give it back to you."  
  
He stared at it, then looked back up to my eyes. "Why are you giving this back?"  
  
I said quietly, almost painfully, "Just take it."  
  
He frowned, slowly, "It's yours."  
  
I swallowed again. "I don't want it anymore."  
  
He raised his eyebrows, "But I gave it to you, Kates."  
  
"Please don't call me that," I said looking down to the ground. I held my hand out again, "Please, just take it."  
  
"But I gave it to *you*," he said again.  
  
I bit my lip, hesitating, before I reached for Oliver's hand. He watched as I opened his palm and put the charm in his hand. I closed it up and said, "Thanks, but no thanks."  
  
He shrugged and turned away. "Fine, then." He put the necklace in a pocket of his duffle bag. He turned around and looked at me, surprised. "You're still here?"  
  
I grinned, "Yeah, I was waiting for you."  
  
We walked out to the pitch where Madam Hooch was examining the Firebolt.  
  
A/N: This would have been SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOO SOOOOOOO MUCH LONGER IF AOL DIDN'T SHUT ME DOWN TWICE AND ARG! I WORKED ON THIS FOREVER AND IT WAS SOME OF MY MOST BRILLIANT WORK! I EVEN DID THIS INSTEAD OF HOMEWORK AND NOW ALL MY WORK GONE!!!! I THINK I AM GOING TO GO USE MY PUNCHING BAG AND THEN CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP. BTW, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT ON HOW YOU WISH IT WAS LONGER. I DO TOO! AOL IS "SORRY FOR THE INCONVIEINIENCE!" WHAT THE HECK! SERIOUSLY. I HATE THE INTERNET. BUT IT'S MUTUAL. I wrote the whole practice before the ravenclaw Quidditch match, and the match, and AFTER the match..and it's alllll gone, gone , gone. What I wrote was equal to ten pages in PoA!!!!


	25. I DO Have a Future

A/N: "I like cheese!" I think I'm cooled down enough, good for me.  
  
"Look at the balance on it! If the Nimbus series has a fault, it's a slight list to the tail end- you often find they develop a drag after a few years. They've updated the handle too, a bit slimmer than the Cleansweeps, reminds me of the old Silver Arrows - a pity they've stopped making them. I learned to fly on one, and a very fine old broom it was too."  
  
She continued on until Oliver said, "Er - Madam Hooch? Is it okay if Harry has the Firebolt back? We need to practice."  
  
"Oh - right - here you are, then, Potter," said Madam Hooch. "I'll sit over here with Weasley."  
  
She and Ron Weasley, who came to watch went and sat in the stadium.  
  
Oliver began his final instructions for tomorrow's match. "Harry, I've just found out who Ravenclaw is playing as Seeker. It's Cho Chang. She's a fourth year, and she'd pretty good.I really hoped she wouldn't be fit, she's had some problems with injuries. On the other hand, she rides a Comet Two Sixty, which is going to look like a joke next to the Firebolt," he said. "Okay, everyone, let's go -"  
  
When Harry flew that Firebolt, he turned it so sharply that Alicia actually screamed!  
  
"Harry, I'm letting the Snitch out!" Oliver called.  
  
Within ten seconds Harry caught the Snitch, and we all went wild. He let the Snitch go again and gave it a head start. It was lurking near my knee. Harry was speeding straight toward me but he caught it, without crashing into me.  
  
It was probably out best practice ever, we were all inspired with the presence of the Firebolt.  
  
We all landed and Oliver said, "Excellent practice everyone!"  
  
George's jaw dropped, pretending to be shocked. "Not a single criticism? Not one? That's a first, Wood!"  
  
"I can't see what's going to stop us tomorrow!" said Oliver. Not unless - Harry, you've sorted out your dementor problem, haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry.  
  
"The dementors won't turn up again, Oliver. Dumbledore'd go ballistic," said Fred confidentally.  
  
"Well, let's hope not," said Wood. "Anyway - good work, everyone. Let's get back to the tower.turn in early - "  
  
"I'm staying out for a bit; Ron wants a go on the Firebolt," said Harry.  
  
Alicia and I went up to our dorms quickly and put or jimjams on pretty quickly. Alicia was taking out her earrings, and putting them in the jewelry box that we shared when she asked, "Er - Katie? Where your little.broom?"  
  
"Oh!" I said startled. "I gave it back to Oliver."  
  
Alicia screwed up her face, "But why???"  
  
"Don't get me wrong, it was beautiful. But, I just thought that if I didn't hold on to 'things' I might be able to get over him easier. Does that make sense?"  
  
Alicia shrugged, "Mmm, I guess. I still woulda kept it. Why didncha give it to me?"  
  
"Oh, oops, I didn't think of that. Maybe because it said my NAME on it?" I said, sarcastically.  
  
"Then we could have switched names," said Alicia snottily.  
  
I laughed. "Sure we could. Anyway, I plan on buying one with my own money, no strings attached."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure."  
  
Next morning, I walked up to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall at breakfast to hear Draco Malfoy giving Harry a hard time, no doubt. "Shame it doesn't come with a parachute - in case you get too near a dementor." He was talking about Harry's Firebolt.  
  
The large, gorilla like boys standing behind Malfoy sniggered.  
  
"Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy," said Harry. "Then it could catch the Snitch for you."  
  
I almost choked on my muffin! Malfoy stalked away as I went on laughing, and coughing on food that went down the wrong pipe. Angelina had to pat me on my back, to stop me coughing.  
  
"Breathe, damn you!" she said dramatically, laughing.  
  
"It wasn't THAT funny," said Harry, ripping apart a piece of toast.  
  
At quarter to eleven it was time to get set for the match in the locker rooms. When I was at my locker, Angelina patted me on the back again and mumbled something about "muffin breather."  
  
I yanked one of her braids, "You evil angel, Angelina."  
  
Oliver cleared his throat calling the teams attention. "You know what we've got to do. If you we lose this match we're out of the running. Just -" he said, and glanced at me mid-sentence. "Just fly like you did in practice yesterday, and we'll be okay!"  
  
He didn't say much, but it was enough. Strong and silent in a Cedric-ish way.  
  
We walked out onto the pitch to a great applause. That was another thing that I absolutely love about playing Quidditch, the first applause. It makes you alert, and gets your heart pumping, and fills you with so much pride. Today couldn't have been anymore different than the Hufflepuff match. It was a clear, crisp day with a light, pleasant breeze.  
  
Oliver and Roger Davies walked up to each other at the center of the pitch. "Wood, Davies, shake hands," Madam Hooch ordered briskly. "Mount your brooms.on my whistle.three - two - one -"  
  
When we all kicked off, the Firebolt zoomed up higher and faster than anyone else's brooms. When the Quaffle was released, I was the one who caught it. I heard Lee Jordan's commentary.  
  
"-Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor heading for goal."  
  
After I got past the Ravenclaw Keeper a great roar came from the Gryffindor side, and it was for me!  
  
For awhile, the most interesting action was the Beaters beating Bludgers back and forth at each other.  
  
"Gryffindor leads eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn - Chang's Comet is no match for it, the Firebolt's precision-balance is really noticeable in these long-"  
  
"JORDAN!" came McGonagall's voice. "ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!"  
  
Ravenclaw had now scored three goals, meaning we were only ahead by 50 points, Ravenclaw could still win.  
  
Cho and Harry raced for the snitch. "HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN! KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!" Wood yelled across the field. I didn't know whether I should laugh at the remark or be offended by it. It was such a pratty thing to say!  
  
Harry dived down toward some dementor type looking things and pulled his wand out and shot some white stuff at them. But, I really didn't think they were dementors, because I was still feeling happy.  
  
Harry closed his fingers around then Snitch, right after, securing the game for Gryffindor! In a flurry of hugs and kisses and that's-my-boy!s, we all swarmed around Harry.  
  
When I landed, Percy gave me a high five, "Ten Galleons to me!"  
  
Tricia and Karina both yelled so loud that I couldn't understand them, but I'm sure they were all very positive things.  
  
Fred picked me up and spun me around. Then he dropped me. But that's okay.  
  
"Brilliant! Ruddy Brilliant!" exclaimed Hagrid.  
  
"Party! Gryffindor common room, now!" called George.  
  
I was about to follow him, when something was tapping on my shoulder. It was Danton!  
  
"Little Bell, you are ruthless!" he said before pulling me into a hug.  
  
"I'm so glad you came!" I exclaimed.  
  
I pulled him around with me, greeting people until he said that he had to go and that he would come for the final, also.  
  
I felt another tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a woman who I had never seen before. "Um, hello," I said, trying to be friendly.  
  
"Ms. Katie Bell?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm Catriona McCormack-"  
  
My jaw dropped. She was one of the best woman Quidditch players in the U.K! She used to be the Captain, as well as Chaser of the "Prides." She played for Scotland thirty-something times!  
  
"-of the Pride of Portee," she said in her Scottish accent.  
  
"I know who you are!" I exclaimed exasperatedly, and excited. "You're only one of my heroes!"  
  
She smiled widely. "I'm afraid I don't play anymore, so I've decided to buy and manage the team. But my daughter, Meghan currently plays Keeper."  
  
Why is this great Quidditch figure talking to me?! "I wanted to congratulate you on your win, and say that you have the most professional moves of any student player I've seen in a while."  
  
I could have died right there! "Gee! Thanks! Wow, really?"  
  
"Mhm, if you are interested in training with us over the summer months, at our training facilities in Portee, you are more than welcome to come. And may I say, if you keep your work up, you may be playing for the Pride of Portee."  
  
She slipped me a card with a seal of deep purple and a gold star on it. It said "Pride of Portee; since 1292," and had her name on it.  
  
I could barely speak. "Th-thanks!" I stuttered.  
  
"Good luck," McCormack said with a nod and walked off.  
  
I was screaming inside. My dreams are all coming true!  
  
"Katie?" I heard, and I turned around.  
  
Oliver was standing there, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Hey!" I said, more brightly than usual.  
  
"Great game," he said.  
  
"Yeah! Brilliant work on your part, too," I said. He grinned.  
  
There was a very short, awkward silence, but I barely noticed it, me being elated.  
  
"Come on. Let's go to the party," I said to him in my great mood, and he began walking next to me.  
  
When we were in the castle I took the card out of my pocket to make sure, I wasn't imagining anything.  
  
"What's that you got there?" Oliver asked.  
  
I shoved the card in his face. "Look at it! Look at it!"  
  
"Lemme see that," he said, taking the card from me.  
  
"The- the Pride of Portee????" he said in disbelief.  
  
I shook my head fervently. "Right in one, Oliver, old boy! I wish this day would never end!"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? What! Lol. Ummm...yeah very bookish huh?  
  
Resources: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by J.K. Rowling, copyright 1999, Arthur A. Levine Book, Scholastic Press. pgs. 254-263 'Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw'


	26. Me? Confused? No!

A/N: Hey guys! Well it really is a sad thing that out favorite Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood will not be in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Ironically, my story is all about him, and takes place in the PoA era. If you haven't already been, go to petitiononline.com. Even if it is too late to put Oliver back, it would still be cool of you to support it.

Replacement A/N: Ok…so I had some reservations about writing this chapter in the first place…I couldn't find my PoA and I knew I was going to genuinely screw something up, which I did. I am sooooo

Soooo sooo soo so sorry! Forgive me? I found it in a room that I never ever ever ever go into. My mother didn't realize that I absolutely need this book, so she took and put it on a table because she thought it would make a nice decoration. Anyway, I'm so sorry, and I hope you forgive me? Hope this makes up for it.

He grinned at me and handed the card back to me. "See?" he said. "I told you so. Who else knows?"

I stuffed the card back into my pocket. "Only you, so far. I was only just asked. I think I'll tell Alicia and Angelina, and that will be it. I think."

"Why me?"

"Why not you? You told me about Puddlemere," I said.

"Yes, but then we were 'together,'" he said.

"That doesn't mean that since you've dumped me I've forgotten about it."

"That's harsh, Katie."

"Huh?"

"I didn't dump you…"he said, softly.

"Well, what would you call it?"

"Not that," Oliver said approaching the portrait hole.

I gave him a sideways glance before entering the common room where a party was taking place.

Oliver went left, and I went right. I took Alicia aside, excitedly. "Guess what?!" I shrieked.

Alicia's face lit up. She exclaimed, "It's about time he apologized. Are you going to take him back?"

"Huh?" I asked, extremely confused.

Alicia went white. "Wait…what are we talking about?"

I grimaced. "Obviously not what you thought we were talking about!"

"OK, then," she said. "Nevermind me. Tell me what you were going to say!"

"I was going to say that the Prides invited me to train with them over the summer!"

"Honestly??"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I'm on the team or anything. I expect it's just a training camp."

"But, even so," said Alicia grinning. "That's great. Today is really your day, huh?"

I drew myself up proudly. "Yeah, I guess it is!"

Alicia smiled. "Have you told anyone yet?"

"Nope. Just you and Oliver."

"You told him? Why did you do that for?" she asked, surprised.

"Well, why not?"

Alicia just laughed.  She stood next to me and stretched her arms out in from of her, making a box with her fingers. I think it was supposed to look like television. "Someday, when Prides play against Puddlemere," Alicia began. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes and moved her hands so that her fingers framed around Oliver sitting in the corner of the room. "He'll try to sabotage you!" She lowered her hands and smirked. "You know he would give his mother to science if it meant he'd win the Quidditch Cup!"

I laughed. "Yes, he'd sabotage us because he knows that we would win against him!"

"That's the spirit!" Alicia said and gave me a noogie and walked away, thoroughly messing up my ponytail. So I had to take my hair down.

I walked over to Oliver, sitting in the corner of the room. He was staring out the window. I poked him in the back and he turned around. "Hi, Katie," he said and smiled.

I swept my hair off of my face. "Why aren't you sitting with the rest of the house? It looks like your Mum put you in time-out. You ought to be happy!"

He frowned. "But I am happy…"

I cocked my head to the side, and put one hand on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. "Sure, keep telling yourself that."

I went back to the party where George and Fred supplied us mysteriously with armfuls of butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, and several bags of Honeydukes sweets. Oliver eventually came over to the rest of the group, and seemed to be having a great time as well. The party ended when McGonagall came in her dressing gown at 1a.m. She insisted we all go to sleep.

And we did. Until I woke up hearing doors slamming and many people all saying, "What's going on?"

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" asked Fred. Such a party animal.

"Everyone back upstairs!" said Percy, hurrying into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas as he spoke.

"Perce - Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"

We all went very still at the mention of Sirius Black.

"Nonsense!" said Percy looking startled. "You had to much to eat, Ron - had a nightmare -"

"I'm telling you -"

"Now, really, enough's enough!"

Everyone's heads turned when the portrait slammed and Professor McGonagall entered the room. "I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor! I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare-"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron bellowed. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?" asked Professor, very tight-lipped.

"Ask him!" said Ron, pointing towards the portrait. "Ask him if he saw-"

The whole common room listened quietly as McGonagall interrogated Sir Cadogan. It turned out that Sirius black _had been in the tower. He __had the passwords! All of them!_

No one slept that night. Alicia and I kept poking each other to make sure we didn't fall asleep, we were waiting until we heard the news if Sirius Black had been found. But he escaped again.

Besides the fact that there was tighter security among the whole school and we were in constant danger twenty-four hours a day, things weren't that all that bad for me.

I even got to knee Marcus in the groin area when he said that after Slytherin won the final (yeah, sure!)that he and I would no longer be rivals. And to him that means that we now have the opportunity to become 'friendly.'

I hear that he lost several days practice because he couldn't sit on his broom!

Oliver was glad for any hinderance to the Slytherin team. "Thank Merlin, you're a violent person!"

"I am not!!!" I protested.

He smirked. "Sure you aren't. You're downright dangerous."

I shrugged, grinning, but a little confused. "Er…thank you?"

"I'm just being honest," he said and walked into Potions class.

I sat next to Alicia, and we kept sending notes back and forth to each other.

~I saw a wee bit of flirtation there!~

~Yes, a wee bit would be the keyword.~

~You can't resist him.~

~Is this a joke?~

~Yes~

~So I figured.~

~But he looks different today, doesn't he?~

~How so?~

~Just look!~

I put my quill down for a moment and surveyed Oliver from across the room. His hair was a little bit longer than usual and wasn't cut as close to his head. And he had a bit of stubble running down his jawline.

~He forgot to shave today, so what?~

~But don't you think he looks nice like that? All distinguished?~

I looked again. I had to admit, it didn't bother me.

~Yeah, I guess your right.~

~You know why he's done that?~

~No…~

~He's cracking up. Gone mad.~

~Where did you get that from?~

~Come on! Quidditch this and that! It's dominating his life.~

~And this surprises you why?"

I passed the paper to Alicia, and at that moment Oliver looked over his shoulder. I caught his eye and he nodded to me.

Alicia furiously scribbled a note to me.

~What was that?!~

~What was what?~

~FLIRTATION!~

~There's nothing wrong with it!~

She read my note and looked up to me, giving me a pleading look. 

~I don't know how to put this, but I can't avoid saying it. You guys were just meant for each other.~

I crumpled up the piece of paper and stuffed in my bag quickly. I glared at her and mouthed. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?"

"HE STILL LIKES YOU," she mouthed back.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face the front of the room. I couldn't deal with Alicia's ridiculous ideas in the middle of Potions class! Such a ridiculous idea it was, too!

Or maybe he did still like me. But, obviously not more than he liked Quidditch. But I promised myself I wouldn't care.

At the end of the lesson I got up to leave. Alicia came up behind me and muttered, "You know I'm right," and tried bustling past me. But, I yanked at the back of her robes.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked her, angrily. 

"Katie," she sighed. "Your miserable without him!"

I grimaced. "I am not!"

"And he's miserable without you!"

"He is n--really???" I asked.

Alicia nodded, eyebrows raised. "Yeah."

I rolled my eyes, and said demandingly, "How would you know?"

She lowered her voice and stared up at the ceiling. "He told me so…"

"Oh, sure. And what exactly did he say to you?!"

She waved a hand in the air. "I can't remember word-for-word, but he said something like he finds that he needs to avoid you or his pent up emotions are going to drive him to throw you up against a wall and snog you like there's no tomorrow!"

I caught myself smiling and stopped. "HE DID NOT!"

Alicia laughed at her own joke. "Your right!"

I groaned. "Geeze, Alicia, don't joke about that. You don't know what it's like. It's just a really rotten feeling…"

"Oh…I'm sorry. But he said he thinks he made a huge mistake."

From then on, whenever I'd see Oliver in the corridor, I'd wish he would take me aside even just to talk to me about Quidditch.

But it was always just a friendly hello in the halls.

I was getting sick of it. If he wanted to apologize, then fine, no one was stopping him. I just wasn't going to be the one to seek him out.

After several rather uneventful days, Fred and George found me in the corridor. "Katie, wait up!" They called.

"As you know-" said Fred.

"Or don't know," said George.

"Wood's birthday is on Friday," Said Fred.

"He'll be 18."

"We wanted to sneak out to the Three Broomsticks. Are you in?"

I looked from twin to twin and back again. "That's dangerous, and…I don't really, really want to get expelled during my last year!"

"Come on!" they said. "It'll be fun!"

I shrugged. "You'd better have some excellent plan as to get there without getting caught."

Fred grimaced. "'Course we do! How do you think we got all the food for our party?"

"Well…I guess so. Get me in trouble…"

"Ace!" said George. "Off to find Angelina!"

 They ran off before I could continue threatening them. I forgot about Oliver's birthday. Oh well.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey, I know it's been a while, but this week was hectic! I ran out of contact lenses, my sister BROKE my glasses, my appointment for new glasses was cancelled for snow, I've been training for Lacrosse, I had to write my own Declaration of Independence and write a paper on the Lord of the Flies. But the only thing that really stopped me from uploading was my lack of vision. I mean…eyesight.

Read it? Review it! Tee-hee-hee.  Oh and by the way, I signed the Oliver Wood petition thing like 30 times under guys names to try and off set the "HE"S SO HOT! BRING HIM BACK!" mindset and be more serious about the books. I even said "How can you take Oliver Wood out? I was Oliver Wood for Halloween! I had a broom, red robes and everything!"

AGAIN, I'M SO SORRY!

pS. Next time you pass a Build-a-Bear, ask to see a Laura Bear or a Nikki Bear. These are bears made in memory of my friend Laura who passed away, and her friend that she met through treatment, but I never got to meet her.


	27. A Happy Birthday Kidnapping

A/N: Hey, please don't read this unless you've read my replacement for chapter 26. I swear I lost my book. Christiana Aisling can vouch for that. She is lending me her copy to use for now. Anyway, I'f you have read it, enjoy this one!

Really. What was I supposed to get my ex-boyfriend-who-I-still-kinda-like-and-might-like-me-as-well? Nothing!  
That might be a little low, but really. At least I am going to this stupid party. It should be a present enough that I am risking my school career and my Witches License to be with Oliver on his birthday! Geeze!  
If I got caught and got Oliver a present, I would be expelled and, on top of that, broke! He should appreciate that I'm risking my life as we know it. I mean, we aren't all Fred and George Weasely who seem to cause trouble a lot, but never actually are reprimanded.  
The day before Oliver's birthday, Fred and George called Angelina, Alicia and I over to talk to him. Dave (David), Jimmy (James) and Tom (Thomas) were there as well.   
"Where are Harry and Percy?" I asked.  
Fred grimaced at me. "Well that's obvious, isn't it? Harry can't come 'cause he might die, and Percy would ruin our plans before you could say Bubbotoober (sp?) pus!"  
"So," continued George. "We're staging a kidnap."  
"A kidnap?" asked Jimmy.  
"Cool!" said Dave.   
"Yes. We are going to have you steal Oliver's wand, and perform a leg-locker on him, tie him up, Spell-o tape his mouth shut, and stuff him in a bag," explained George.  
"A bag??" asked Alicia, looking doubtful.  
"Oh yes, and I almost forgot. Blindfold him," added Fred.  
"And who is going to do all of this?" asked Tom.  
"His roommates of course!"  
All the Seventh year boys shifted forward in there seats. "I'm in!" said Jimmy.  
After the boys received their assignment, Angelina asked, "And what about us girls?"  
"You get to meet us at Honeydukes," said George.  
"Honeydukes? I thought we were going to the Three Broomsticks?" Angelina asked.  
"It's just easier this way. The passage leads right into the Honeydukes basement," said George.  
"Passage way?" Alicia asked.  
"You know that scary looking Gargoyle around the corridor a bit?" asked Fred.  
"Yes..."  
"Well, meet me there. George will help with the kidnapping."  
"OK..."I said doubtful.  
"Trust me."  
"Fine, but my future livelihood is in your hands."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oliver really had no idea what he was in for. He didn't know that there would be no Friday evening practice because we were kidnapping him. Fred and George had Angelina tell Madam Hooch that Oliver decided to cancel practice on Friday. Which of course was not true, but it would be very bad if Madam Hooch showed up to over see practice and we were not there. They had Angelina tell her because she was the most "trust worthy" of the group.  
All through Thursday's practice, George kept saying things like, "Fred, don't you think we should work extra hard on this _tomorrow?"  
"Yes," Fred would say. "_Tomorrows _practice will be a good one."  
"It's nice to hear that out of you two. Great Birthday present for me," Oliver said.  
Fred and George had twin evil smirks on and winked at me, Alicia and Angelina.  
"I don't know about this kidnapping business..." Alicia muttered.  
"I think it should be very entertaining," mused Angelina.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So the next day, Alicia and I were getting ready to go to the Three Broomsticks. I waved my hair and wore jeans and a black tank criss-crossed the front.  
"OK, I'm ready," I said, stepping out of the bathroom.  
Alicia's jaw dropped. "I see the girls have come out to play." She was not looking at my eyes.   
"What?" I shrieked, and crisscrossed my arms over my chest.  
"A little more provocative than usual, huh, Katie?" she asked smiling.  
"Too sexy?" I asked.  
"Just remember to ask for two extra seats for your friends," she said, one eyebrow raised.  
"That's it! I'm changing!" I said, starting to stomp off. But Alicia grabbed my arm.  
"No, Kitty! I was so kidding! You look great."  
"Not trashy?" I asked quietly.  
"No," said Alicia. She sighed. "Actually, I'm jealous that I'm not as well endowed as you are."  
I started laughing uncomfortably. "Maybe we should stop talking about my..."  
"Yeah."  
"Are you positive I look OK?"  
"Yes, Katie, geeze. Better than OK."  
"OK."  
  
So, instead of going to practice as usual, Angelina, Alicia and I waited for Fred by that horrible gargoyle.   
"First look around to see if anyone's looking. All clear?" said Fred.  
"All clear," said Angelina.  
"Ok," said Fred. Then he lowered his voice and muttered, while tapping the Gargoyle with his wand. "Dissendium."  
The gargoyle moved so that a large man-hole appeared. "Down you go, Alicia...yup...you next Katie. Katie?!"_

"Yes?"  
"Wow."  
I groaned. "Oh no! You too? I'm going to go change..."  
"Are you kidding me? You look fantastic!" Fred was smiling.   
"Thanks," I said and decided to climb through the hole.  
It was dark in the tunnel. We all muttered 'lumos' and we could see through the darkness. Soon enough, Alicia, Fred, Angelina and I were standing in the basement of Honeydukes.  
"Fred, are you sure you've done this before?" Angelina whispered hiding behind a box.  
"Yes, of course we have, it's easy. Just follow me and keep low," Fred whispered back.  
Following Fred the whole way, we maneuvered ourselves so that we were standing in the center of Honeydukes. It was surprising to see just how empty it was. It wasn't filled to the brim with Hogwarts students as I had always seen it before.  
"Nice," Alicia smiled, looking around.  
The lady at the counter left for a moment and up popped George Weasleys head. He was looking around mischievously. "Coast is clear. Let's bring him in."  
The appeared Jimmy, Dave and Tom carrying what must have been Oliver in a large burlap sack. They sat the sack down in the chair and pulled it off of Oliver's head.   
"Happy Birthday, Oliver!" we all said as Jimmy took his blindfold off, and Dave stripped the spell-o tape of off his mouth.  
Oliver was all pink in the face and smiling. "I don't believe you guys did this for me!"  
"And girls!" said Angelina.  
Oliver jerked his head around. "It's you three!" He said, seeing Angelina, Alicia and I sitting on a table to his left.  
"Hi, Oliver," I said sitting on the table, leaning back and supporting myself by my hands. I was trying to look like that mermaid painting in the prefects bathroom. Penelope let me have a go in there once.  
His eyebrows shot up. "Wha - _Katie_..." he said. He was smirking that smirk.  
He stopped staring at me and turned back to Jimmy. "You haven't finished untying me!"  
"Oh right," said Jimmy.  
"And do the counter-curse so I can move my legs!" Oliver ordered.  
"Fine!" said Dave and did the counter curse with his wand.  
Oliver stood up and turned to Tom. "My wand, please?"  
Tom, smirking gave him the wand back. Oliver looked around. He was smiling. "You were all in on this?"  
"Everyone," said George smuggly.  
"What about practice?" Oliver asked. The boy has a one track mind.   
Alicia groaned. "Don't tell me you'd rather be there?"  
Oliver smiled. "No, but is Madam Hooch waiting for us?"  
"It's been taken care of," said Angelina.  
"I'm frikin' speechless," he said. "Speechless."  
We sat around eating all our favorite candies, and some that weren't. Alicia slipped cockroach clusters into Fred's Every flavor beans. I knew she would get him back.  
Some other escapades with Acid Pops and Chocolate Frogs caused us to laugh so hard, we had tears in our eyes. Jimmy set a frog loose and although they supposedly only have one good jump in them to begin with, he couldn't catch it. He chased it and wasn't looking were he was going and slammed into a wall.  
"How does it feel to be eighteen?" I asked Oliver.  
He turned to me and smiled mischievously. "How should it feel?"  
"Well, I wouldn't know. Now, would I?" I said smartly.  
He nodded. "Feels pretty good."  
Well that's good to know, huh. "Happy Birthday..." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. I just had to! You don't understand. I missed that.  
When I pulled away from him he had on an expression like he was totally surprised that I would hug him on his birthday. It was just so seriously out of place that it was funny. And it was so funny I started laughing. And as soon as I did I had to turn away. When I looked back at him he still had that look on his face. I started laughing all over again.  
He stepped behind me. "Well, what's so funny?" he asked. The funny expression was gone, but I had to bite my lip really hard to stop myself laughing at the memory.  
"Ha! Nothing, Oliver," and I shook my head furiously, still pink from laughing. "Don't worry about it."  
"You crazy lady," he muttered, smirking.  
"You psychotic man..." I said sitting down.  
He plopped into a seat right next to me. I smirked. "Don't you have a party to take part in?"  
"This is part of my party!" he said smiling. "Besides..." he lowered his voice, "You look beautiful. Thought you should know."  
I felt a smile creeping onto my lips, and was smiling widely.  
He smiled, stood up and went over to talk to Jimmy. What the?! He just called me beautiful! What it that supposed to mean?

I was nearly hyper ventilating.

I heard George moan. "OOoooh, crud! Practice would be almost over by now and that's where Percy thinks we all are. We better get back."

"How not cool!"  said Dave.

So we all snuck through the passageway back into the school. The common room was more than half empty.

I had been settling into an arm chair in front of the fire when Oliver tapped me on the shoulder. Oh dear… "Hey, what's up?"

"Er, can I talk to you?" he asked.

Anything, I thought. "Yeah, sure," I said getting up.

I followed him to stand by a window by the boys' dormitory stairs. "That was fun, huh?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I've never been kidnapped before."

"Yes, very devious," I said.

"Yeah…" he said softly, taking a step closer to me. He was staring me straight into my eyes.

What happened next was a blur. He put a hand on my hip and pushed me back, so I was up against the wall, putting his other hand on the wall behind me, still staring into my eyes.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" I asked innocently, my eyes widening.

He smirked. "I don't know..." He just leaned in, temptingly. In those few seconds his eyes travel in a circle all over my face, landing on my lips. "Katie…," he said, breathily, before covering my lips with his. 

I don't know why I was so surprised, but I was. I clenched my already shut eyes tighter when Oliver drew in one shuddering breath. This was one intense kiss. I had to lean my head back as he kissed me with more intensity…When I felt his tongue brush against my lips, I gasped at the sudden tingling sensation, giving the opportunity for a full-frontal kiss.

I put my hand on his shoulder, weakly pushing at him to stop. Of course, I didn't really want him to stop. But, his lips separated with mine and he pulled his head back just far enough to look me in the eyes.

"I'm - I'm sorry," he stammered. "I shouldn't have done that." He stepped back and turned his back to me, his head bowed.

I also turned away, my cheeks burning, looking out the window at the night sky. The stars seems brighter and twinkled more tonight, it seemed. I picked my hand up and drew my fore-finger along my bottom lip, still tingling delightfully. The moon looked like a smile up in the sky like that.

Behind me, Oliver sighed. "You and Cedric…" he said quietly, with his back still turned.

A meteor streaked the sky. I answered him just as quietly. "He's not my boyfriend."

I heard Oliver turn and face me. "He's not?"

I slowly turned around to face him, too. I shook my head, "No."

"Oh," he said catching my eyes, and taking one swift step up to me, he wrapped and arm around my waist and the other one supporting my neck and kissed me again. And I kissed him back. I felt as he pushed the palm of his hand into the small of my back. As I kissed him and he kissed me, I became flooded with emotion. Passion, anger, lust, hate, love. And due to my little bout of anger I pulled away, and my stomach gave a lurch. I could feel my cheeks burning up, and the room was suddenly very hot.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I demanded.

Oliver bowed his head again, but didn't let go of my waist. He was breathing so shallowly. "I had to."

I ripped out of hold. I might have been on the verge of tears. How can he dump me for Quidditch and then kiss me like that TWICE? Was playing with my emotions a game?

I didn't care how good of a kisser he was. "You _had_ to?" I asked acidly.

"Katie, I can explain…" he said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Well, you had better!" I said.

He took a breath before starting. "OK…do you remember winning against Ravenclaw?" he asked.

"God, Oliver! Does everything have to revolve around Quidditch?"

"Hear me out, OK?" he demanded. "Well, I lied when I told you I was happy that day. I should have been a lot happier. Seeing you so happy… I tried finding out why I wasn't happy… I figured it out. We broke up because…I thought you were going to be a distraction from Quidditch… Was I ever wrong, Katie! Not being able to talk to you like we had been, not being able to hold you, not being able to kiss you, not being _with you_…that was the real distraction, Katie. _Not being with you_! You gave me the necklace back…Then all I could think of was how stupid I was to let you get away. That's all I could think of! Quidditch is just a front. Who really _cares_ about Quidditch? It just not as important to me anymore. Sure I love it. But you're more important. So much more important."  He paused and took a breath. He said, almost laughing, "Katie, I _love_ you…"

Stunned silence.

That's all. Just silence. And Oliver.

Was I really here? Did I just hear correctly? I felt myself freefalling. I had to lean up against the wall to support myself. I closed my eyes, processing what I had just heard.

He loves me. Oliver Wood loves me.

I opened my eyes to see him standing there before me. God, he was so gorgeous.

Oliver took another step up to me, and I stepped back. I don't know why, but I shied away. Then I finally found my voice. It was dry and when I spoke it came out scratchy. "Did you mean that, Oliver?"

"Everything. Katie, I'm sorry I hurt you. I was going insane. I had to. Had to kiss you…"

"Uh!" escaped me in a high little squeak. Quickly, I put my hands over my burning cheeks and looked out the window again.

"Kates? Are you OK?" he said and came up behind me.

"I'll be fine…" I said, as another meteor streaked the sky.

He breathed heavily. "I know…" he said staring out the window as well.

My thoughts were all fogged up! He just told me that he loved me, what now?

 "Oliver," I said, suddenly.

"Yes?" he turned to face me

I bit my lip hesitantly before wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thanks," I whispered, losing my nerve at the last second. "For being honest."

He smiled. "No problem. Night, Kates. We'll talk more tomorrow." and he kissed me on the cheek.

I swallowed hard. "Yeah, tomorrow," I said weakly.

He squeezed my hand once and smiled again.

______________________________________________________________________

Long! Review! God this chapter was a lot of work! Bye!


	28. It's Written All Over Your Face

  
  
  
A/n: My reviewers are zee greatest! Rock on. Oh a quick note. If i ever say 'feast' I lostly mean dinner. Not very smart but Oh well! I hope you ENJOY this one!  
  
Oliver went up the stairs and I realized that the only people who just saw what took place between Oliver and I were Fred, George, Jimmy, Dave and Tom. Angelina and Alicia had already gone up to bed. The boys were distracting the room from us by talking to the younger people who might be confused is they saw us.   
Jimmy picked his head up and looked at me. Smiling he gave me the thumbs up sign. He said 'later' to the second year he was talking to and jogged over to me.  
"Well," he said. "I hope that was fun for you."  
I laughed. "You knew he was going to do that?"  
He laughed, too. "He's been planning that almost as much as Quidditch practices."  
"You're kidding me, right?" I asked.  
"Er...not really."  
"He even told you that he was going to tell me that he loves me?"  
His jaw dropped. "He said that? He said that?"  
I shrugged. "Yeah."  
"Damn," he said smiling. "What did you do to him?"  
I nudged Jimmy. "I did nothing. I am just being who I am. You ought to know that."  
He raised his hands as if to surrender. "Just joshing...So, Oliver Wood loves you."  
I put my hands on the top of my head, and last my fingers together. "That's what he told me."  
"Little girls everywhere are going to plan your murder."  
"Gee, thanks!"  
"Just joshing."  
I sighed. "You do that a whole lot. But you know what? I'm too excited to deal with you now. Ta-ta!"  
And I ran up the stairs to the dorm. I flung the door open and yelled. "GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO ME?"  
Karina stared. "What?"  
I smiled. "Guess!"  
She moaned. "Just tell me. The utter suspense is, as we speak, killing me." She was good at being sarcastic as well.  
"Oliver _kissed _me!" I squeaked and plopped on my bed. I proceded to fling my shoes across the room.  
"And you _let _him?" asked Alicia.   
I stopped. "Well. No, not really. He just grabbed me and..."  
Tricia sighed.  
"But wait!" I said, standing up. "That's not even the best part!"  
"What else did you do?" asked Karina, bewildered.  
"He told me that he loves me!" I said, spinning like a ballerina.  
"That's so sweet!" Tricia said. She was always such a romantic.  
Alicia turned serious. "Did you tell him that you love him, too?"  
I stopped spinning. "Well, almost," I said. Almost of course, meant no.  
"Almost? Katie! Dear, you need to tell him!" she said, pleadingly.  
"How do you know I do?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.  
Tricia snorted. Karina groaned and Alicia said, "It's written all over your face."  
Written all over my face? Oh jeeze. She's right. I love him! "Fine, I'll be right back," I said, pulling on my jimjams on.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To talk to Oliver. Be back in a minute," I said over my shoulder.  
Karina snickered. "Oh, no you won't. See you in the morning!"  
I left the room bare foot, in jimjam bottoms, and my Sweetwater All-Stars shirt.  
I hopped down the girls stairs and ran up the boys. The door was unlocked.  
Oliver was sprawled out, lying on his bed, he didn't even bother wth drawing the posters, with his head in his hands staring at the ceiling. He was shirtless.  
"Hey, you." I whipered from the door way.  
He turned his head to face the doorway. "Kate! Hi. I'm surprised to see you."  
I walked over and sat on the trunk in front of his bed, and turned around to face him. He was now sitting up. "What's up?"  
I smiled mischevously. "Can I have my necklace back, please?"  
"Yeah...you can. But why do you want it back?" he asked, swallowing hard.  
I rolled my eyes and let out a little laugh. "Don't make me spell it out for you."  
He frowned playfully, "But I'm a terrible speller."  
"Move over", I ordered and stood up on the bed. I started drawing the posters.  
"What are you doing now?" Oliver was laughing.  
"Drawing the posters. I thought that would have been obvious."  
"Katie," he said. "How do you feel about me."  
I sat down across from him. I grabbed his wrist, and he looked up at me. I smiled, shrugging, "The same."  
He began to say something, put I put my hand up in protest. "Don't say anything."  
He quickly shut his mouth.  
"I really should be mad at you and make you suffer for all eternity for what you did to me. It hurt. No, don't say anything. But you're sorry. And I do believe in forgiveness."  
By now Oliver was staing into my eyes, and breathed deeply.  
My cheeks grew incredibly hot while thinking of how he kissed me. "And I love you."  
Olivers head fell to the side and he sighed. "Can I please talk now?" he asked.  
I laughed, "Go ahead."  
"When I thought you and Cedric were going out, I was silently loosing my mind. I was all jealous, because I realized that I lost you. And someone else was with you. It sucked, Katie. I hated it. I was planning on tell you I was sorry some other time. But I couldn't take it anymore."  
I pulled my hair off my shoulders before cocking my head the side and saying, "I reckon your losing your edge."  
"I don't know what to say to that," he said, confused.  
"I mean, am I really worth going crazy over?" I asked sweetly.  
"Uh, yeah," he said nodding his head. How could I not love him? He made me feel so special! "...And you love me too?"  
"Uhhuh," I said, my voice shaking a bit.   
Then both he and I were silent for close to minute.   
He reached for my wrists and he had that look in his eyes. He was smiling, leaning in. "You're amazing," he said.  
His lips were right there! Why wasn't he kissing me? For a good few seconds we just sat there few inches apart. It was just too tempting, so I put a hand behind his head and pulled him in and met his lips.  
He took it upon his self to climb on to his knees and lean me back. A few moments later I had realized that he was on his knees, stradling my legs, leaning over me. He had his fingers laced with mine, while pinning my hands to the bed on either side of my head.  
It should have been enough to make my heart race that he was on me. Stradling me! But no, now he had his thumb under my waist band, and was just now reaching with his other hand.  
I should have stopped him sooner but he hadn't stopped kissing me. He wasn't to probing and he wasn't like a vacuum, but it changed from soft to firm and back again and it was making me tingle all over that I had nearly lost all sense.  
But, a hand ran down my inner-thigh and my jimjammy shorts were slipping down off my ankles that I started back to reality. With a flick of the arm, Oliver flung my bottoms behind him.   
Now, his fingers started pulling down one side of my pink knickers. I was actually letting him declothe me!Startled, I slapped his hand away.   
Quickly, he pulled his lips off mine and stared. My hand was still over his back as I looked up to him. We were both breathing hard and shallowly, almost panting like dogs.   
That moment lasted forever, both of us half-clothed, he in his jammy bottom and me in a t-shirt and skimpy knickers, tangled together, and debating whether we should go on.   
Staring wide-eyed at me, Oliver was pink in the face and with my hands clinging to his back, I felt his temperature. Something in his dark eyes twinkle in his eye. It was eros, a desire for me.  
He swallowed hard and closed his eyes and muttered, "Damn," before rolling off me. Landing next to me, our shoulders were touching and he was still breathing hard.  
I was feeling hot all over and wondered if I had developed a fever.  
"I really sorry, Kates," he breathed.   
But I had never experienced anticipation like that before. I closed my eyes trying to remember how I was feeling just seconds ago.  
"It's OK, Oliver..." I mummbled.  
"I don't want to hurt you," he sighed.  
"I said it's Ok," I said again.  
"I'm just in love with you," he said quietly.  
I groaned. He was soo hard to resist. "Damnit, Oliver..."  
"What?"  
I huffed, "nothing..."  
He said nothing for a while, than muttered. "Maybe we ought to get some sleep..."  
"You're right," I answered, rolling over on my side away from Oliver.  
"Soo..." he said.  
"I'm staying here, Wood," I said  
"Hmm, well then..." he said moving up to me. He put a hand over my waist. "Am I allowed to do this?"  
I pushed my back up into the warmth of his chest and snuggled into his pillow.  
"Err...I'll take that as a yes..." he whispered into my ear. He kissed me on my cheek and lay his head down.  
I heard the door open and Dave and Jimmy's voice muttering incoherantly. Oliver pushed a solitary finger to my lips, hushing me not to make sound.  
"He really loves her..." I heard one of them say.  
Oliver tightened his hold around my waist and I fell asleep, completely safe and comfortable.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
  
hooooo-eeeee!review!


	29. And I thought I Had Problems

I woke up due to a lack of something vital. A little thing called oxygen. I was being squeezed. Then I had just realized where I was. In Oliver's bed.   
  
I would have enjoyed waking up with him a whole lot more if it weren't for the fact that a) I was a girl in the boys dorm b) I was a girl in a boys BED c) I had no idea where my bottoms had gotten to d) I was surely going to die if I was caught.  
  
What was I supposed to do? Run down from the boys dorm into the common room and up to the girls dorm in nothing but a t-shirt and knickers? Should I steal Oliver's sheets wrap them around my waist and make a run for it?   
  
And as I am thinking all of this I am still being deprived of oxygen. I tried moving, but his arms of iron wouldn't let me go. It was touching really, but this was one time it was a bad thing! Afraid of making any noise to wake up the other boys, I reached up and tugged on Oliver's hair. He still didn't wake up. Poor boy was a log!  
  
So I yanked on his hair. He'll forgive me later. He loves me, remember?  
  
"Ugh," he muttered, coming to.  
  
I pulled again. "What the-- hi, Katie. You're still here?"  
  
I whispered out a very restricted croak, "I can't move!"  
  
He quickly let go and sat up. "I need my bottoms, Oliver," I whispered looking about the bed. "What did you do with them?"  
  
Oliver looked puzzled. "What did I do with them?"  
  
"Oui," I said still looking through the sheets.  
  
"Why would I do anything with them?" he asked, confused.  
  
I laughed, nervously, "Heh, um...yeah. Nothing."  
  
He got it. All he muttered was, "whoops."  
  
Then he rubbed the back of his neck, scrunching his face up in thought.  
  
"Help me find them. I can't go trapsing about the common room in my knickers!" I muttered, blatently.  
  
"Cheeky," he murmured smirking. He still wasn't looking for my pink terry cloth jammy bottoms.  
  
"C'mon, then, help me look. Are you trying to get us expelled?"  
  
Well, that got him moving. "Found them!" he said rather loudly, holding them over his head.  
  
I froze. So did Oliver. Someone rustled in there bed. "Whadja find?"  
  
"Um, my Quidditch magazines..." Oliver answered quickly.  
  
"Luvvly-jubbly," sighed the person in the bed.  
  
"Leg it!" whispered Oliver. I hopped off his bed, snatched my bottoms from him, and pulled them on.  
  
I opened the door and tip-toed as fast as I could through the halls and down the stairs.   
  
There were people in the common room, so I dropped to my knees and crawled hiding behind each sofa and arm chair, doing a series of rolls on the floor like a combat soldier.  
  
I pressed myself up against a wall when i got to the girls stairs.   
  
I saw the door to my dormitory, sanctuary!   
  
Not a second passed after I closed the door, then everyone woke up, and I was made to suffer intense interrogation from them.  
  
They wanted to know details. I didn't tell them too much, I left out the scary, awkward moment. My bottoms were safely back on.  
  
It was a Saturday and no classes were taking place on this sunny day. I washed up and pulled on some clothes and went down into the common room with Karina.   
  
"Did you do it?" she came right out and asked.  
  
"No, of course not. I'm...err..." I said, and thought about what could have happened.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering. But, that was stupid of me to ask," she apologized.  
  
"Hmmm, a bit," a said.  
  
We got to the Great Hall for breakfast, and sat down. It was a little awkward between my friend and I, but I wasn't sure what else to say to her. I was a little embarassed about what she asked.  
  
I put a strawberry on a spoon and flung it at her. She had a shocked look on her face, and I started laughing when it bounced off her forehead.   
  
She started laughing to and threw a pancake at me. So I threw another strawberry at her.  
  
And she threw a piece of toast at me.  
  
This turned into a little food fight, but we decided to keep it dry foods only.  
  
When we ran out of food, we stopped bombarding each other with food. She now almost wheezing with laughter.  
  
Oliver walked into the Great Hall speaking to Harry, with Hermione and Ron following.  
  
Harry was beginning to look annoyed at Oliver, and to avoid Harry bursting like a balloon under pressure, I chucked a strawberry at Oliver so he would stop pestering poor Harry.  
  
He glanced around and saw me waving at him. When he turned back to Harry, he had already siezed the oppurtunity to run away.  
  
"Potter..." Oliver muttered sitting next to me.  
  
"Hmmm...maybe you know, Oliver, you should ease off on him for a while?" I said, gently, giving Karina a sideways glance.  
  
"What do you mean 'ease off?' " he asked, frowning stabbing through the pancakes on his plate.  
  
"Well, it's got to be alot of pressure to be him, you know. He has a mass murderer out to kill him, the Quidditch final largely rests on his shoulders, plus he's got all that work to do over the Easter break..." I explained.  
  
"Yes, Katie. I know, but we've also got OWLs and NEWTs, and the Quidditch Final to think about," he answered.  
  
Ugh, he's right. "I'm a horrible test taker...this is going to be really bad," I sighed.  
  
"You'll do fine, Katie," he said.  
  
"Yes, I'll do 'fine', but I would like to do great!" I said. I know I would pass, but I have never done better than the Ravenclaws.  
  
"I have your answer," said Karina. "Study."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Well, no kidding."  
  
"Look," said Oliver. "There's one more week of classes, and then there is Easter break. Then the final is on the first Saturday after the break. Then after that, Quidditch will be over. We'll all help you study if you need it."  
  
"Thanks," I said. Althought I wasn't sure that much studying would get done it I was studying with Oliver.   
  
From all the papers and calculations we had been assigned before break, I could tell that the vacation was not going to be a very relaxing.   
  
"So," I said, planning out loud one day. "First Saturday of vacation will be devoted to Potions, and a little History, then Sunday will be History, and Transfiguration. Monday will be for Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. Tuesday will be for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and a little bit of Herbology, Wednesday will be Herbology and Divination. Then that will leave Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday open to do anything else."  
  
"Horrible," said Tricia, sitting next to me a dinner. "It's just not right. How am I supposed to experience the joy of learning?"  
  
Jimmy snickered, sitting across from her. "My dear, dear Trish, there is no such thing."  
  
"I second that," said Oliver who was sitting across from me. "Not now at least."  
  
I sighed again, thinking of the hurdles that Hogwarts makes us jump in order to make it out. "It's just one thing after the other, isn't it? I wish I were really going on vacation. Just a break from the chaos, you know?"  
  
Oliver looked like he was in deep thought. "I agree. But where would you go, Kates?"  
  
"Someplace warm and sunny...How about to Fiji?" I mused. I have only seen pictures, but it looked like paradise.  
  
"That's a little far, don't you think?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"Well, I can dream can't I? Just think...clear blue waters, white sands, crashing waves, smoldering volcanoes..." I was melting, just thinking about it.  
  
Oliver was grinning. "That's quite some imagination, you've got there."  
  
"But it's real, Oliver. I'm going to go there someday."  
  
Dinner ended, and Oliver and I walked up the seven staircases to the tower, holding hands.   
  
"I doubt they play Quidditch, there, Kates," he said.  
  
I laughed. "No, they don't, I'm sure...but they surf."  
  
"Surf?"  Oliver asked, suddenly interested.  
  
"Yeah, it's when you stand on this large board out in the water, trying not to fall off, and the waves push you along," I explained, although I'll admit that I didn't do a very good job at it.  
  
"No magic at all?" Oliver asked.  
  
"There's no need," I said. The idea of this place seemed magical. "We'll go there someday, OK, Oliver?"  
  
"Sure," he smiled.  
  
"Have you ever been to the ocean?"  
  
"Er...no," he said.  
  
"But you live so close!"  
  
"I know, I've just never been to the ocean itself. Bays and seas aren't really the same thing."  
  
"I know... and the European Atlantic Ocean and the Fijian Pacific Ocean aren't the same..."  
  
"How did we get on the subject of Fiji, again?" he asked.  
  
"You asked me where I would vacation to, to get away from our busy lives."  
  
"Yes, that sounds lovely. But now, since everyone's gone up to bed, can I ask you something?" he asked.  
  
"Er..sure."  
  
"Are you mad about the whole missing your bottoms thing?" he sputtered.  
  
I could feel my cheeks glowing. Where did this train of thought come from? "Huh?"  
  
"Um, what I kind of did to you last night..." he said, turning pink himself.  
  
"Merlin, Oliver, we can't even just say it? I mean, I know what you're talking about, so just say it. You stripped me of my shorts," I said exasperatedly.  
  
"Yes, er...that."  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"Are you upset with me that… I stripped you… of your shorts?" he said unevenly.  
  
I couldn't help it, but I laughed. Just everything with him was so sporatic. "No, I just didn't know that was what you were expecting!"  
  
Now Oliver was smirking too. "I'll control myself from now on. I have too much respect for you..."  
  
"That's good to know. Anywho, I'm going to go to sleep now. See you in the morning!"  
  
"Sleep well, Kates," he said and kissed me. It was one pretty deep kiss for just saying good night.  
  
I was smiling like an idiot and said, "You, too!"  
  
I began to walk towards the stairs when I caught site of Hermione Granger asleep on her Rune Translation. I shook her shoulder. "Hey, Granger. You ought to go to bed," I whispered as she came to.  
  
"Oh no, I can't I have to finish this, and do my Arithmancy calculations and, and, and..." she didn't finish. In fact she began to cry.  
  
I felt terrible for her, so I patted her back. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I've got so much anxiety! I'm taking more classes than anyone in my year and I thought I could handle it! But I can't! And, and, and..." she began sobbing again.  
  
"And what Hermione?" I asked.  
  
"Hagrid's Hippogriff is going to be executed because he hurt Malfoy, and there isn't anything Harry or Ron or I can do!" she squeaked.  
  
I frowned. How I hated Malfoy. "Oh that's terrible, Hermione!"  
  
"And, and, Harry!" she said. "Oh, Harry..."  
  
"What about Harry?" I asked, as she blew her nose in her robes. "Does it have to do with Sirius Black?"  
  
"Uhhuh..." she moaned, wiping her tears. "Katie, I'm under so much stress. This stupid time turner was a horrible idea..."  
  
"Time turner?" I asked.  
  
She froze. "Oh dear! Now I've told you my secret! Please don't tell anyone my secret! I'll just go crazy!"  
  
She was falling apart in front of my very eyes, so I believed that she would go crazy. "Fine, fine. I promise on Godric Gryffindors wand I won't tell anyone, if you tell me what you are doing with a time turner?"

"I'm taking as many classes as I could handle…but I can't handle it!!!" she cried out.

I looked at the work in front of her. I did that same thing when I was in Ancient Runes as I third year. "Look, Hermione," I said, gently. "Go to sleep, I'll do your Rune Translation for you, OK?"

She tried protesting but I wouldn't listen. "I did this exact same thing, when I was your age. It'll be easy for me. I wish I could help you with Arithmancy, but I don't take it. I'll help you out tonight. You really need to get some sleep."

"Oh Katie!" the thirteen year old cried and hugged me. "Now I see why Oliver loves you so much!"

"Come on," I said carrying her books and helping her to her feet. 

We climbed the steps, and before entering the third year dorm, Hermione gave me an admiring look and whispered thanks before going into her dorm.

I did her translation, and it was easy for me. I really shouldn't have helped her cheat, but if you had seen her you would have helped, too. And I thought I had problems!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yay an Update! Now I have like three papers due….but it didn't want to keep anyone waiting so long…. Maybe I should start writing the papers and studying for the test tomorrow? Nah…it's 11:30 and I've been writing for hours, plus I'm sick so…yeah… toodles!


	30. Stuck With a Slytherin

Ancient Runes...hmmm. I couldn't make out the scratch marks on Hermione's paper. I saw an 'e' an 'm' and another 'e' amist a line swirls. She must have written her name in script, and been really tired when she was doing it.   
  
Poor girl. So much knowledge, but she has no idea what to do with it.  
  
It was extremely easy to finish because it was all the basic stuff that I had learned in my first year of Runes. Fehu is wealth, Uruz is an ox, Raidho is a chariot and what-not.  
  
The next morning I woke up and put on my uniform and put my hair up in a messy bun on the top of my head.   
  
Trish stepped out of the bathroom, and Alicia stirred waking. "Please, just...just five more minutes..."  
  
I wanted to find Hermione and give her 'her' work before she went to her classes. I didn't stop at the third year dorm's thinking that Hermione might already be at breakfast, knowing her.  
  
I walked into the mostly empty Great Hall singing a song from the Wierd Sisters. I dropped my books onto the long table and sat backwards on the bench, resting my back against the edge of the table, sipping from a goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
Why pumpkin juice? It's _always_ pumpkin juice. Hot pumpkin juice. Cinnamon spice pumpkin juice. Cold pumpkin juice. Pumkpin Ade. Gut-Free pumpkin juice. Low-guts pumpkin juice.   
  
I'm going to have to teach myself to perform cross juice transfiguration.   
  
"Orange juice," I muttered, staring into the goblet, wishing it was.  
  
"Yes, it is orange, but it isn't orange juice, Katie," I hear behind me.  
  
It was Oliver, sitting at the table. I swung my legs over the bench to face him and grinned.  
  
"Yes, I know. It's the ever present pumpkin juice, Oliver," I said, picking up a fork.  
  
"Do they have pumpkin juice on Fiji?" he asked, grinning.  
  
I laughed, tapping my fork against my plate. "No, no they don't. Thank goodness."  
  
"But I like pumpkin juice," he mused.  
  
I shrugged, "It's not that I don't... but everyday?"  
  
"Yeah," he said before frowning at my books. "What is this Katie?" he asked, picking up Hermione's Runes from the pile.  
  
"Er..." I said. "It's nothing."  
  
He grimaced. "It doesn't look like it's yours. This belongs to Hermione."  
  
"I know," I said. "Hey, can you keep a secret?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows, thoughtfully. "I suppose so..." he said cautiously.  
  
I looked around the room for a bried second, Hermione wasn't anywhere I could see. "You see, Hermione was having a really bad night... So I offered to help her out."  
  
"And why is this a secret?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Well...I did this homework for her last night," I lowered my voice, showing him the paper.  
  
He stared at me for a few seconds, saying nothing. "Well..."  
  
"Look, I know. I know-"  
  
"Nah, it's really nice of you. But just don't get caught. You wouldn't be able to play in the final. That would be terrible for you."  
  
It would. "Fine. I'll be careful."  
  
By then the Great Hall started filling up quite a bit. Then Hermione walked in, barely visible by the load of books she was holding up in front of her face.  
  
Oliver nodded in her direction, "You ought to get rid of the evidence while you still can, Katie."  
  
I glided over to where she sat behind her books, looking like she was hiding in a fortress. "Psst, Hermione..." I said, slipping her the paper.  
  
"Tut-tut," said a horribly oily voice. Snape. "Gryffindors helping each other cheat, do I see?" His evil eyes traveling from my face to Hermione's.  
  
"No, sir. Katie was just handing me a paper that I dropped...is all, sir." Hermione, said calmly. Maybe it was because she was so tired, that she kept her calm.  
  
He looked from me to Hermione again before speaking again. "You'll want to be careful...people will think you're...up to something," he said, before bounding away, robes swishing behind him.  
  
I turned back to Hermione, and she grinned at me. "This helped me so much, Katie."  
  
"Don't mention it," I said gently, before grinning and slowly walking back to my place.  
  
I sat down and sighed, heavily, before looking up to see Oliver giving me an expectant look, "Well? What happened with Snape?"  
  
"Oh, nearly got caught," I said.   
  
Oliver's pumpkin juice got caught in his throat. "Wha- what? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, we're all clear. Hermione Granger actually _lied_..."  
  
"Corruption has to start somewhere, doesn't it?" he asked grinning, getting up from his seat. "We ought to go to class now, do you agree?"  
  
"Potions?"  
  
He nodded. "Potions."  
  
"Oh, how joyous," I said, with sarcastic sweetness, getting up from the long table.  
  
"Yes! How wonderful it is! Today is the day when we get our vacations homework!" Oliver said, matching my sarcasm.  
  
"Oliver, when did you learn to be so sarcastic?" I asked as we walked quickly into the dungeons.  
  
He grinned, mischevously, "I guess you've rubbed off on me?"  
  
"Sure, Oliver."  
  
"It's just one of my many hidden talents," he said, and pushed open the door to Snape's Potions class.  
  
"Be careful," said Oliver, setting his things down on a desk next to Percy Weasley.  
  
I shrugged, "Why?"  
  
"Just try and keep quiet today, Snape's already suspecting you of something," he said now sitting down and leaning onto his desk with his elbows. Percy picked his head up and gave me a look.  
  
"Suspect you of what?" Percy demanded.  
  
I groaned and crossed my arms. "Nice one, Oliver. Now you've got the Head Boy after me as well!" I said before grinning, then winking at Percy.  
  
Alicia and Karina already took up a desk together. Bet they assumed I would sit with Oliver. So I sat at and empty desk in the middle of the room.  
  
And who should sit down next to me but Marcus Flint. I turned my eyes to the cieling and muttered, "Oh hell," and turned around and gave Oliver a pathetic smile over my shoulder.  
  
He gave me the same pitiful smile back and shrugged.  
  
"So...Katie," Marcus started.  
  
I turned sharpley to him. "You will not get me in trouble this class, do you understand?"  
  
He grinned evily at me. I continued, "Or I will be forced to castrate you. I'm sure it will be more painful than a knee to the groin. And believe me, I know how to do it without magic. It would be quite detrimental to your Quidditch practice, Flint."  
  
His grin was gone.   
  
I glanced behind me again to see Oliver and Percy fighting to stifle laughter. I turned back to Flint, looking at him as though I were challenging him. "Now, what was it you wanted to say?" I asked, smartly.  
  
Nothing. Good.  
  
Marcus turned to the front of the room. He sighed deeply and muttered, "I was just going to ask you how you were."  
  
For a second. I actually felt bad that I yelled at him. For a second. "I'm great, Flint. Thanks for asking."  
  
He scoffed at me. "You don't mean that, Bell."  
  
I looked over my other shoulder. Snape wasn't here yet. "What the? Of course I didn't _mean_ it. You're always making crude remarks at me. You're lucky I haven't filed you for sexual harassment. Really! I'm just waiting until the end of this year, so I don't have to _deal_ with you."  
  
He still stared at the blackboard, and muttered, "deal with me, hmph."  
  
Snape bounded into the room, shouting at us to 'settle down.'  
  
Before Snape got to the front of the room, I muttered, "You don't deserve to win, _Markie_."  
  
When Snape got to the front of the room, his eyes immediately fell on to Flint and I. He looked disgusted at Marcus, but grinned that I was being forced to spend a class next to Flint, and possibly brewing a potion with him.  
  
We get to make a Confusing Concoction. This could be fun. "You'll be the Gineau pig, Flint," I said.  
  
"Why me?" he asked.   
  
"Everyone knows this is your worst class. It confuses you even without a concoction to make you confused."  
  
Of course, I won.  
  
He confused Oliver with Percy. He kept telling Percy how he was going to maul him in the Quidditch final. And Percy was confused, too, him under the influence as well.

Oliver and I laughed until Snape brewed an antidote and order was restored.

Then Snape assigned us an essay. "The Uses of Confusion Concoction's, and the difference between it and the Chaos Solution."

The week passed slowly, and everyday more homework was assigned. Oliver didn't seem like he could care and less about homework. The Quidditch Final was on his mind.

"So you must catch it _only if we're __more than fifty points up. Only if we're more than fifty points up, Harry or we win the match but lose the Cup. You've got that, haven't you? You must catch the snitch only if we're -"_

"I KNOW, OLIVER!" Harry yelled, in the hall as Oliver badgered him.

Oliver straightened himself up with dignity, and came to walk with me. I am happy to report that he held my hand.

"Calm down, Oliver. We're going to win. I know it, you know it…" I said, smiling.

And without warning Oliver hugged me. "Thank goodness for you, Katie."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hey, it's been a while and life has basically sucked. I cannot play lacrosse…cause I've got a stupid, stupid, stress fracture in my fibula. And Dr. Bond says that practicing on it will only keep reinjuring it. But…I just want to play! Can you imagine if Oliver hurt himself? But, of course…Magical Medicine is quite different… Sob!


	31. Immature

A/N: Hi! I know, I know…It's been taking me for_ever_ to update…but lately... I dunno. I really don't. Especially when there is a best-guy friend, who doesn't _get it. And then a freshman makes a second attempt to bitch at you and encourages her only friend (which you have never even met) to harass you as well. Then, your only living best friend has told you that she will not stick up for you through thick or thin, as you would for her._

Yes, well... on the brighter side of things, I paid a visit to Yale. 

Be Warned: This is not Yale caliber work, sorry for that. Spelling mistakes and grammatical errors are _everywhere. _

Dc: You know I don't own this. I would be rich.

  
  
Oliver unwrapped his arm from around my forearms. Like I said it was sudden so I hadn't quite got my arms anywhere.   
  
I smiled up at him. "Thank goodness for me?"  
  
"Sure," he said. "Everyone else would just tell me to shut up about Quidditch."  
  
I couldn't help laughing. "I'm special like that," I teased.  
  
"Someone like me shouldn't be allowed withthin ten feet of someone like you," he said seriously.  
  
"What?" I asked, confused. "A crazed Quidditch Captain?"  
  
"No," he laughed. "A crazed boyfriend."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause..." he said slowly. Then he suddenly wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. "I might do something like this."  
  
He had one eyebrow raised while he was smirking at me. That's all he did. No kiss.  
  
"Well?" I prompted.  
  
"Well what?" he asked, giving me an innocent look.  
  
"You are such an Oik," I said pushing myself off of him. Play with me like that, right?  
  
I started walking down the hallway and Oliver followed. Well Mr. Wood, I can play that game as well.   
  
One thing about being shorter than Oliver that wasn't fair was I wasn't able to be as...er...aggressive with him. I started cutting him off, forcing him to walk up close to the wall. When his shoulder grazed the walls and nudged him over and held him against the wall.   
  
That look on his face was adorable. Now both of his eyebrows were raised in surprise. It's no news to anyone that I wanted to kiss him, but I wouldn't let him get away with toying with me.   
  
I stared wide eyed up at him, and leaned in. He answered by leaning in as well. I puckered my lips but just as he began to close his eyes, I dodged his lips and placed my head on his shoulder in a simple, short hug.  
  
I let go quickly and he looked at me incredulously. "What was that, Katie?" he asked, almost angered, and a bit pink in the cheeks.  
  
"A hug," I said, obviously, and started walking down the hall again with a little more bounce in my step. The score was even.  
  
He caught up with me in a few long strides, and grabbed at my wrist and pulled me up to him again. "Come _on,_ Katie..." he whined, giving me a expectant look.  
  
"No!" I giggled and broke away and started jogging down the hallway.  
  
Behind me I heard Oliver groan. "Fine!" And I heard him start off after me.  
  
I started down one flight of stairs and ran around to the next available stair case, hearing Oliver's steps behind me. "I'm after you!" I heard Oliver call.  
  
My heart was racing as I made it down the last flight of stairs, breaking out into little bursts of giggles here and there. I ran for the entrance hall and down yet another small flight of stairs and past where the House points were displayed.   
  
I lost precious running time as I fumbled with the heavy door. I finally got it open and ran out onto the grounds on such a beautiful sunny day. I heard Oliver behind me again as I started on the trail down to the lake.   
  
As I kept running, I saw Ginny Weasley sitting with Colin Creevy looking at a photo album. I ran past and patted them each on the head.  
  
"Katie!" Oliver called again.  
  
I turned around and saw that his shoe had fallen off. So I slowed down right outside of the Quidditch stadium. Geeze, it was hot out.  
  
He walked up to me smiling and breathing hard, thinking that the chase was over. But he was mistaken. He had been about a yard away when I started off on a run again.  
  
I undid the latch of my robe and pulled my arms out of it, still running, and dropped it somewhere on the ground.   
  
The grass ended and the sandy shore of the lake began, where a huge boulder stood.   
  
Still out of breath, I started climbing it when Oliver pulled me back by waist. He too was out breath and now was sweating a bit. But still, he was smiling. "What about now?"  
  
Fine. I give up. I let him kiss me. Do I really need to tell you that it was good?  
  
He let go and muttered. "It's hot out here, huh?"  
  
I agreed, leaning against the rock and began rolling down my knee socks to my ankles. I kicked my clunky shoes off and took my socks off my feet.   
  
"That's not fair," Oliver said, hands on his hips watching me.  
  
"What?" I asked, looking up at him as I was bending over and taking my left sock off.  
  
"I'm wearing pants out in this weather while you get to run around in a skirt. I bet you feel real cool right about now," he said, crossing his arms.  
  
Um, wasn't he Scottish? "Wear a kilt."  
  
"Very funny," he retorted.  
  
"Besides, when it's absolutely freezing out you get to wear your nice long pants, and I'm stuck with a bit of a breeze! So do not complain," I ordered.  
  
I was now bare foot and a bit cooler now that my stuffy socks were off. Oliver undid the latch on his robe and threw it behind him. He started loosening his tie as I began climbing the rock.  
  
I heard Oliver laugh below me. I stopped mid-climb to look at my offender. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
He looked up at me smiling. "Katie, I can see your knickers."  
  
Oh. Great. I scrambled up to the top of the rock. He was just _asking_ for a hard time. He really was.  
  
"It's nothing you haven't seen before," I said pointedly.  
  
"Yes," he cleared his throat looking out over the lake. "Well...er..."  
  
I rolled on to my stomach looking down at him from the top of the boulder. He looked up and gave me a sorry look. It was just so cute to seem him fumble a bit.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" I asked.  
  
He grinned. "Give me a minute."  
  
He, too, took his shoes off and climbed up. He sat, indian-style, facing the lake. I rolled on to my side, supporting my head in my hand, facing him.  
  
"I haven't been out here in a while," Oliver said.  
  
"That's because we're always playing Quidditch," I said with a laugh.  
  
He grinned. "Yes, I know that. But remember? I came here once or twice with you. Maybe third year?"  
  
Actually, I did remember. I remember very well now that he's brought it up. I smiled, sitting up, I pulled my knees to my chest. "Yes, third year. You pushed me into the lake once, isn't that right?"  
  
"True. I tried to help you out, and you pulled me in right after you. We were both soaked and angry with each other. You were furious for days..."  
  
"I forgot that part," I admitted, softly. "Do you remember why you pushed me in?"  
  
"Something about Quidditch. It must've been the last match of the season-"  
  
"-We lost-" I began remembering.  
  
"We were mad about. I said you didn't try hard enough-"  
  
"I said you were a bad Keeper"  
  
"We were already up here, and I shoved you in the lake."  
  
"Then you tried helping me out, but I pulled you in with me."  
  
Oliver grinned, "What a look there was on your face."  
  
I grinned at the ridiculous little memory. "We were so immature then."  
  
"Not that we are any better today, Bell. Legging it all the way out here, I felt like I was thirteen year old again," he laughed. "By the way, I can still see your knickers..."  
  
I realized the position of which you sit and hug your knees isn't such a great idea when you are wearing a skirt. I immediately straightened my legs out, and crossed them. "If you hadn't been _looking, _Wood!"  
  
"They were right there in front of me, Katie!"  
  
"I've got half a mind to push you into the lake right now!" I said.  
  
He laughed. "Don't get any ideas. I'll pull _you_ in right after me. And this time we've got our uniforms on, last time we didn't."  
  
I just grinned. How we've changed. I, however, was convinced that I hadn't changed at all. I'm a couple inches taller, and I've aquiered the need for a second undergarment. But other than that, I'm the same. I'm one tough cookie.   
  
Oliver, however, has changed quite a bit. Maybe he hasn't matured to much either, but look at him. I mean, he's not too tall at 5'10, but he's taller than me. His voice dropped a good amount. He's got a different stature, now. He's not as goofy looking. And he can charm a girl, effortlessly. Or so he thought.  
  
We were quiet for a while, staring out over the lake. It was such a calm day that the only ripples that were made was the occasional tentacle splash from the Giant Squid, other than that the water was calm. Calm enough to reflect the surrounding mountains and landscape perfectly.  
  
Today was one of the two days everyweek where we don't have to practice, and I was thankful.  
  
Oliver spoke. "That was quite something you told Flint today, Katie."  
  
I shrugged it off, "He's a creep, that's all."  
  
"You know what any other girl would do if they had Flint bothering them?" Oliver asked, thoughtfully.  
  
"No. What?"  
  
He sat up from his lying position. He had been staring at the near non-existent clouds. "They would run helpless to their boyfriends."  
  
I chuckled. Imagine that. "Damsel in distress isn't the part I like to play. You know that."  
  
"I know... I'd like to stick up for you, though," he said seriously.  
  
I couldn't help smiling. "Thank you, Oliver," I said, oddly formally.  
  
"See, but you're different. You've been made with a different cookie cutter."  
  
"I'm the tough cookie," I joked.  
  
"Exactly. You don't take anything from anyone," he said, cocking his head to the side.  
  
Well, why would I? "And what about you?"  
  
"What about me what?"  
  
"You don't wish I was helpless and high maintenance?"  
  
"No!" he jumped. "That was one of the things that I found so irresistable about you, Kates."  
  
Am I smiling too much? "Why?"  
  
"I knew you wouldn't _whine _at me, Kates. Let me tell you, that is very refreshing. And of course, I'm having fun sitting here, on this rock with you. Just talking about nothing in particular. That's why a bunch of guys had crushes on you."  
  
What? Did I miss the memo or something? "When was this? Why wasn't I notified?"  
  
Oliver chuckled a bit. "They were _scared_ of you, Kates."  
  
"Wha- why? I'm not that intimidating! I can't tower over anyone at five foot five!"  
  
"I'll be forced to castrate you, Flint!" Oliver mimicked. "Your violent ways are known, you know."  
  
"Violent?"  
  
"People saw when you twisted Bletchly's arm backwards and told him not bother you anymore. Then you recently kneed Flint in -"  
  
"I get it! So, what you are trying to tell me is that I've never had a boyfriend before you because they were all afraid for thier lives?" I asked, almost yelling.  
  
"Yes, actually," Oliver laughed. Apparently, he thought all of this was very funny. "But I knew you wouldn't do anything to me."  
  
"How were you so sure?" I teased.  
  
"It wouldn't benefit you at _all_ to inflict pain on your Quidditch captain," he grinned a little too smuggly.  
  
I eyed him with a suspicious look. "You're lucky that I like you, Oliver. You're _very_ lucky..."  
  
He raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Yes, I know. I'm _very_ lucky." Then he leaned in and kissed me, gently.  
  
"Hmm...if you were _anyone _else, you'd be dead by now." I said, smiling innocently.  
  
"But then so you would you. My numerous stalkers would get you," he said.  
  
I frowned at him, "Oh, your such a smart arse..."  
  
Then I began climbing back down the boulder. I began putting my socks back on, while Oliver stared down at me, chin in his hands. "While your down there, Kates, could you throw up my shoes and socks?"  
  
I made some gagging noises.  
  
"What are you doing, Katie?"  
  
I looked up at him and smiled cheekily, "Throwing up your shoes."  
  
His eyes narrowed, although he was still grinning. "Very attractive. Who's the smart arse now?"  
  
I chucked his shoes and socks at him, then I picked my clock and watched as Oliver landed with a little hop off the boulder.  
  
Those are the moments I live for. Really, I thank the heavens that he isn't overly romantic. It would suffocate me.  
  
We got back to the tower, later and Oliver turned into the obsessed captain. "Don't relax too much this vacation! We've got _two_ weeks before the final!" he announced to Angelina whose head happened to be comfortably lying on Fred's lap. I wonder...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	32. Quidditch Final

A/N:  
  
Yes, it's been two weeks.no, I'm not gone crazy. I realize that Katie and Oliver technically should not be in the same year, but for my purposes, they are. This fiction is PROGRESSIVE, I'll go back and edit things whenever I can.  
  
I've been reading some Cassandra Claire.good stuff, good stuff.  
  
Jonathon Rhys Meyers is REALLY hot.drool. Enough small talk.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
You know that adage about that if you grasp a handful of sand to tightly, it slips away even faster? Yeah, that was what my vacation was like. As soon as it started, it ended.  
  
And the Quidditch final was staring me right in the face. It was staring everyone in the face. I've never heard of so many duffings. Even Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's were in the medical wing for bloody noses, dislocated jaws and broken knuckles. Older kids walked around with hex marks on them.  
  
With all this violence, Oliver advised us all to walk in packs around the school so that no one from Slytherin would be able to get us injured enough not to play in the final. Trish and Karina walked with Alicia and I everywhere. It felt like having a bodygaurd, save for the fact that when it came down to it, all they were really was a block from hexes. Which just made me feel quilty.  
  
So, I separated myself from my agents. Oliver was a bit brassed off that I did that, though.  
  
"Katie!" he would say when he saw me wandering on my lonesome. "Are you asking to get hurt?"  
  
"No," I glared at him. "Are you?"  
  
He shook his head as if to shake the stern look off his face. He grinned. "Come on, I'll walk with you."  
  
"Are you sure you want to risk it?" I teased.  
  
He laughed, and then let out such a sigh. I looked up at Oliver. But, I really looked at him. He was always gorgeous, but he looked so tired. If we lost tomorrow... I dunno what we would do.  
  
"Are you nervous for the match tomorrow, Kates?" he asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
"No," I lied, keeping my calm.  
  
"Not even a bit?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" he asked, with his tired, dark eyes gazing down at me.  
  
All this worrying, and missing sleep wasn't doing him any good. I didn't want to lead on that I had any doubt in my mind about the match, for his sake. "Because! We're going to win..."  
  
"Well...I'm nervous," he admitted, looking away. "I mean...how can you be so sure?"  
  
Well, I can't, actually... "I can feel it, Ol."  
  
That seemed to be good enough for him, cause he took my hand and tightly squeezed it. "OK," he said. "I believe you."  
  
***  
  
That night before dinner, I couldn't seem to find my stupid, Quidditch- obsessed boyfriend anywhere. Angelina said she saw him in the library 'planning things.'  
  
Oh, I wonder. Quidditch things. I walk in the library and ask Madam Pince if she had seen him and she pointed to a private study room in the far, far back of the library. What in Merlin's name...?  
  
I opened the door to a scene that shook me to my core. Rest assured, it was a good thing. Oliver and Cedric Diggory where leaning over a miniature Quidditch pitch, moving the players around with their wands.  
  
Cedric picked his head up and smiled brightly, "Oh hey, Katie!" and Oliver looked up as well.  
  
"Diggory offered some new moves, captain to captain...and you can pick your jaw up from the ground anytime, Katie." He said grinning.  
  
I shut my mouth and shook my head furiously. "I thought - I thought...nevermind. This is so nice of you, Cedric!" I said sitting down on the ground.  
  
"No, problem... I would hate for Slytherin to win, and besides you all deserve it," he said.  
  
Oliver grinned appreciatively. They went on for another ten minutes with suggestions. "The Chaser could move this way-"  
  
"Faking the Keeper out-"  
  
"Or she could throw the Quaffle over here-  
  
"Or over there-  
  
"Yeah! Then she could ride this way-"  
  
It was very interesting. My doubt was that the only thing this little meeting with Cedric was doing was helping Oliver calm down quite a bit. I mean, it's a bit too late to be orchestrating new moves, right?  
  
I urged them both to come to dinner, and Cedric left with a short slap to Oliver's back as he walked out the door.  
  
"Good man," Oliver said, picking up the pitch.  
  
"Thought you hated him..." I said taking the other half.  
  
"That's only when he beat us...and he apologized cause he didn't agree that it was fair...and then when I thought you were going out with him. But all in all, a good man."  
  
We brought the pitch up to common room and went back down into the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
Later that night, Oliver sat quietly in the corner of the common room still playing with his model pitch, muttering to himself.  
  
Anglelina, Alicia and I sat being entertained by Fred and George the whole time. Alicia and I exchanged knowing glances as Angelina continued to wheeze with laughter when Fred said anything at all.  
  
"Team! Bed!" Oliver called suddenly, and we all obediently stood up. "What a sec, Kates," he called.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
  
He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me up to him into a nice, comfortable little hug. I rested my head on his chest, holding his shoulders and he rested his chin on my head and he was rocking me back and forth left to right. "I'm not really tired..." he said.  
  
"Neither am I, but we should at least try getting some sleep..." I yawned, a little more tired than I had expected. He sighed.  
  
"Right. As usual," then he kissed me on the forehead before letting me go.  
  
I sighed sleepily and muttered, " 'Nighty, night..."  
  
"Good night, Kates," he said as I started climbing the stairs. I crawled into bed after changing my clothes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
I woke in the morning quite a bit earlier than I had planned, but I threw some black sweat pants on and a red sweatshirt and went down into the common room where Wood had been staring out a window.  
  
"Oliver?" I asked, making him turn around.  
  
"I could've sworn I just saw a dog running around with a cat outside," he muttered.  
  
He sat on the couch and I sat with him, feet on the coffee table. We hadn't been talking about anything at all, but just sitting with him there was really comforting.  
  
When the rest of the team had come down we entered the Great Hall and to my surprise everyone was applauding us...save for, of course those Slytherin. I only hoped that I didn't trip while walking to my seat.  
  
Oliver sat down next to me. "Eat food, Bell. You'll need your strength today. Everyone, eat!"  
  
"Eat yourself!" Fred shouted and Angelina broke into laughter, again. The obviousness of it all...  
  
However, Oliver refused to eat anything at all and hurried off towards the pitch before anyone else had with the excuse that he was full. When we all left after him, the Hall filled with applause again.  
  
"Okay - no wind to speak of - sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision, watch out for it - ground's fairly hard, good, that'll give us a fast kickoff-" he explained to us with a full command attitude. Then he saw the rest of the school walking down the narrow dirt path towards the Quidditch pitch. "Locker rooms."  
  
As we walked to the locker rooms, I was beside Harry. "Had the strangest dream that the Slytherins were going to be riding dragons..." I snickered at the thought before Oliver said to stay focused. Must he ruin my fun?  
  
It seemed like only seconds before we walked out onto the pitch to a wall of sound. Lee Jordan announced the teams, and he was drowned out either by a "boo" or a howl from the crowd.  
  
When it was time for Flint and Wood to shake hands, I could almost hear either of their knuckles breaking. "Three...two...one..."  
  
And we were off. "Duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger! - SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Angie punched the air before yelling out and Flint smashed into her from the side. That dirty son of a... "Sorry! Sorry, didn't see her!" he lied.  
  
A very angry Fred Weasley slapped his club at the back of Flints head, causing Flints nose to smash into his broom handle and start bleeding. The obviousness! I think Fred likes Angelina just as much as she likes him! Sweet!  
  
Both teams got a penalty shot. Slytherin got one on the account that Fred was defending his girlfriend, or should be.  
  
Alicia took the shot and made the score twenty-zero. But, Flint couldn't get past Wood as he took his shot, Slytherin still was yet to score.  
  
"Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession - no! - Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field - THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"  
  
My head was suddenly caught in green robes and I felt like my neck my break, when Mantague grabbed my head. I stayed on my broom, but I dropped the Quaffle.  
  
Thank Merlin that Hooch is a fair call! I had the Quaffle again and I threw the Quaffle with such force, eyes on the hoop behind the Keeper, that I thought my arm might just go flying past the Keeper along with the Quaffle.  
  
After it went in I reveled in Lee's commentary. "THIRTY-ZER0! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING-1"  
  
Bole and Derrick were closing in on Harry, clubs raised, but with his new Firebolt Harry veered away just in time to have the two Slytherin Beaters smack into each other followed by some groans from the crowd. It was to hard to stifle at least a giggle at the scene out in front of me.  
  
But their collision only made them play stupider... Bole slapped Alicia! The arsehole tried to say he thought she was a Bludger!! But George elbowed Bole in the face for her. Again, we both go penalties, and the score was forty-ten. Forty-ten? I guess I hadn't realized that Slytherin had scored.  
  
Alicia had the Quaffle and streaked behind the hoops with it and she screamed, "Katie, now!"  
  
I sped up to the hoops and connected with Angelina's pass before heaving it past the Slytherin Keeper who looked nothing less than bewildered at Alicia and my favorite play. Fifty-ten. Fred and George swooped around me, to protect me from getting clobbered by a Slytherin again in retaliation.  
  
Bad idea. Bole and Derrick took advantage of the Weasley's absence and knocked both Bludgers at Wood. They hit him in his stomach, on right after the other! Completely winded. This was the dirtiest game I have ever played in skills wise.  
  
Hooch shouted at the opposing Beaters. "YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" Oliver was still trying to recover and Angelina positioned herself for the penalty.  
  
Angelina scored the penalty, and Alicia scored the next one. Seventy-ten. Now we were sixty ahead, I knew what that meant...Oliver had been drilling it into my head. Harry understood as well and tore after the Snitch he caught a glimpse of. And Malfoy was holding on to his broom.  
  
"YOU CHEATING SCUM! YOU FILTHY, CHEATING BASTARD!" (A/N: I know that's not what it really says, but humor me.)  
  
Alicia took the shot and missed horribly, supposedly blinded by anger. As I flew Wood he called, "Tell Alicia to keep her focus!" I nodded and did as I was told. Oliver missed another shot. Seventy-twenty.  
  
Angie had the Quaffle but the entire Slytherin team made some sort of flying V formation in attempt to block her, but Harry left Malfoy and shot like a bullet towards the Slytherins. They scattered like they were being hunted. With the Keeper out of position, Angie's way was clear. Eighty- twenty.  
  
Then, I did something that a Chaser should never, ever do. I stopped in the middle of my Quaffle run and stared at Harry. Malfoy's hand was out- stretched and only a few feet in front of him was the glinting Snitch. I could have choked on the sinking feeling I started feeling.  
  
But then the feeling went away when that beautiful Firebolt leveled with Malfoy and sped ahead oh him - "YES!"  
  
He pulled put of his dive and held above his head in victory, the tiny golden ball, beating it's wings wildly.  
  
I can't even explain what happened next. All I can tell you is that I was screaming myself hoarse in an unceasing chant of our victory, Oliver was crying on Harry's shoulder, Fred and George were hooting and a mass of people had poured onto the field screaming word's of encouragement. I could just hear Hagrid's grizzly voice growling "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
When we landed Percy was jumping about, very un-Head Boyish of him, and Professor McGonagall was sobbing. I may have hugged everyone in Gryffindor tower and some people I didn't even know! And somewhere in this my hair tie had been pulled out throwing my hair in random patterns over my shoulder.  
  
Hermione stood in front of me, beaming at me. "Dropped your books long enough to come watch us?"  
  
She giggled, "Yes, Of course!" And she hugged me and smiled once more, teary eyed and was scooped up by George.  
  
Oliver handed of the Cup to Harry who held it above his head victoriously. Oliver wiped his eyes, and what I thought had still been sobbing, was laughter.  
  
He looked up at me, and even though there was probably 5 meters of space buzzing with excited people separating us, there was this lock we had. He worked his way through the crowd not breaking the lock. For some reason, my heart jumped at the intensity of his gaze that was enhanced by tears in his eyes that were yet to be shed.  
  
When he got up to me he took both of my hands. "We did it..." he practically giggled."And...Kates, I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you, t-" I was about to reply when he leaned down to reach me and took my lips in his, my eyes fluttering shut. It was firm, it was warm, it was perfect. All his emotions were radiating to me and I tightened my hold on his hands. The happiness, and the reward for all the hard work and standing here kissing Oliver was so utterly intoxicating that I leaned further into him, clenching my eyes shut tighter.  
  
And here we were standing in the middle of a crowd of people, teachers, students, scouts and even family, not caring who saw us together. We weren't well...out right snogging. It was so simple and so complicated. I'd deal with the consequences later, I'm too happy right now.  
  
***  
  
And after talking to the McCormack's about summer training camp, and getting hugged by my mom and dad who came, and taunted about Oliver by Danton, I took part in the greatest victory party ever. I felt light-head and walked with a little more bounce in my step and a wild grin smacked on my face.  
  
Fred and George came back with food for us, of course. I instructed Fred to offer her a butterbeer personally, and he happily obliged and sat with her, and that became a full conversation between them, Angelina covering her mouth with her hand, to keep her from giggling and Fred's grinning smugly when ever he succeeded in making her giggle.  
  
The thing that made me happiest, though, was the look on Oliver's face. He was in this happy daze the whole night. He kept sighing impressively, contentedly.  
  
I picked up a bottle of butterbeer for him and threw myself onto the couch next to him, careful not to hit him in the stomach. He was still sore from getting pelted by bludgers, but he refused to see Madam Pomfrey, he said it was a badge of honor or some rubbish like that.the sentimentality of it all. He slung his arms around my shoulder and was humming some unrecognizable tune.  
  
"We are the champions, my frie-end. And weeeeeee'll keep of fightin' 'till the end.we are the champions, we are the champions. OF THE WORLD!!!!" he finally sang out loud.  
  
I couldn't help but giggle. "Wood, dear," I asked. "Are you drunk?"  
  
"On happiness, Kates."  
  
"That's the best way to be drunk then, yeah?"  
  
"Abso-bloody-lutely."  
  
Fred and George came and stood over us like two red topped towers. "Get off our Captain Kate," they said grinning.  
  
I scoffed. "Why?"  
  
"Cause we are going to read him the poem we wrote for him!"  
  
"Oh, jeez." Oliver moaned, yet still grinning.  
  
I got off him. "Okay, let's have it then, shall we?"  
  
George and Fred cleared their throats. "Our dear Captain, Oliver Wood  
  
Has done everything that a captain should."  
  
"Quidditch had never been boring  
  
Not even really early in the morning"  
  
"He's worked us ragged, according to Hagrid  
  
He's Quidditch obsessed, and Quidditch possessed  
  
And proud of it, he has confessed."  
  
"We tried to rhyme a word with Quaffe  
  
But the only word we could think of was waffle."  
  
"For five years of our innocent lives,  
  
Quidditch practice, we've had to survive."  
  
"In thunder, lightning, snow and rain  
  
Morning practices can be a pain"  
  
"It would all be worth it, Wood had said,  
  
but we were just glad we weren't dead"  
  
"But, in this year that's come to pass,  
  
We'll ignore that this phrase should rhyme with 'ass',"  
  
"He's instilled in us his obsessive ambition  
  
That winning the Quidditch cup was our mission"  
  
"What we've came to do, we have done  
  
The Quidditch Cup, we have won."  
  
The Twins finished in unison, "And now the season must come to an end  
  
And we shall continue to be friends  
  
Our dear Captain, Oliver Wood  
  
Will forever be what a captain should."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Contains excerpts from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, The Quidditch Final. Pgs, 302-316 


	33. Case Closed

Now that Quidditch was over, our time was consumed by studying for our N.E.W.T's. 

All seventh year Gryffindors decided to reserve a study room for ourselves in the library. We moved the tables to the walls of the room, clearing space in the center of the room. Tom, Dave, Rina, Trish, Alicia, Jimmy, Percy, Oliver and I, all sat in a circle in the floor, with our books in front of us.

We decided that if we were actually going to study, we may as well have fun with it. So Tom had his Runes book, Dave had the Transfiguration text, Rina held the Arithmancy text, Trish held Potions, Percy held Muggle Studies, I held Divination, Alicia held the Herbology book, Jimmy held the Magical Medicine book, and Oliver held the Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

The plan was that someone would ask something from the subject of the book she was holding, and when someone answered it, they would ask a question from the subject that they had been holding.

Oliver brought a Quaffle to throw to whoever was answering the questions. The _Quaffle__, I ask you…_

The Quaffle made its way back and forth across the circle with each question that was answered. Jimmy asked, holding the Quaffle and consulting his Magical Medicine book, "Which spell removes a bone from the body?"

I raised my hand for the answer, and Jimmy threw the Quaffle to me. "Brachea immendo!"

"Eww," Alicia said, "Do you remember...?"

"Lockhart! I remember that!" I shouted.

"More flexible that way," Oliver said, grinning.

We all remembered that episode with last year's Slytherin match. Harry had gotten his arm broken, and Lockhart accidentally removed Harry's bone. Looking back on it, it was really very funny.

"Those were the times," mused Rina. "I can't believe this is all ending."

I looked over to her, she had a far off look in her brown eyes. Percy scratched behind his ears before saying, in a soft, pensive voice, "Yeah, I know. Seven years...done."

"Wow," Jimmy sighed. "I've only been going here three years since I transferred from North Eastern American, and I can't believe it either."

"Seven years, boy," Oliver sighed. "And now we're all off into the real world now."

"The real world," Dave sniggered. It sounded so surreal.

"On our own," Tom said. My own?

"New people," Trish offered. But, these people are just fine!

"Wait!" I said. "Wait…"

"Wait what?" Oliver asked.

"Just...just promise me…" I said to him. Then I looked over our group. "All of you, promise me. We're going to be friends for as long as we can make it, alright?"

"Yes, of course."

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Percy grinned.

"Good," I said. "When you get your Apparating licenses, use them!"

"I've already got mine," said Dave with a wicked grin.

"I'm afraid," Alicia said softly.

"Of getting splinched?" Jimmy asked. We all laughed, breaking the tension. 

"No, of what's going to happen after we all go out into the world. At least when we're at Hogwarts, we're safe."

"Unless of course your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is secretly sharing a body with the You-Know-Who," Dave said, tapping his head thoughtfully.

"Or Ancient monsters are Petrifying unsuspecting students," Tom mused.

"Or a mass murderer has infiltrated the school, passing dementors, charms and portraits without the use of passwords," said Jimmy, raising a finger.

I laughed, I shouldn't have but I did, and then involuntarily shuttered. Oliver squeezed my shoulder and gave me a good, hearty shake. It was true, we weren't any safer in the school than out of it.

"It doesn't matter," Oliver said, crossing his legs in front of him. "The only thing that really does matter is that everyone stays in touch, no one forgets anyone."

"Especially not me," Jimmy said. "When I go back to the U.S...you had better owl me all the time, all of you."

We all promised, of course.

***Even with the obsessive Granger-like studying that we were all occupied with, you'd have to be living under a rock to not hear about Hagrid and his Hippogriff who had bitten Malfoy early on in the year. 

Buckbeak was to be executed.

The day before the first of exams, I couldn't study anymore; I was just making myself more nervous than I needed to be. 

Oliver who was sitting across from me was obviously not studying anymore either. He was absently flipping through the pages of his Arithmancy book, when he looked up. "D'you mind?" he asked, grinning. "I'm trying to study."

"Mind what?"

"You've been tapping your fingers."

"Whoops…. I can't concentrate," I explained, grinning sheepishly.

He shut his book with a thud and leaned back in his seat. "I hear ya."

"Fancy a fly?" I asked him.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, that manic glint shining in his eyes. 

So we went up to our respective dorms and got our brooms since our team room has been locked until next season, but that never kept us from breaking into it before... *wink, wink*

"D'you want to invite the twins as well?" Oliver asked.

I looked over at them. They looked absolutely miserable, too. They would be taking their O.W.L.'s and had actually been studying.

I quietly walked up to them. "Hello, boys," I whispered.

"Hi," they said, and surveyed me. "Why do you have your broom? Shouldn't you be studying? Don't you have N.E.W.T.'s coming up?"

"Don't remind me," I sighed. "Oliver and I are just taking a break, and I think you could use one, as well. Come on boys, what do you say?"

George slammed his book close with a loud slap, making Percy look up venomously from his study materials. "I'm in," he said. "Fred?"

"Let's go, people," Fred replied, and stood up.

We waited silently at the portrait hole. Oliver appeared with Angelina and Alicia coming behind him as well. I smiled at my girls, and Angelina came up and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

We coaxed Harry away from his studies, and you should have seen the look on Hermione's face. We invited Ron to come as well, and he happily obliged. It always seemed like he was part of the team, always wasting his time by watching us practice, with his brothers on the team and Charlie Weasley, the idiot legend, being his brother. We also invited Lee; it wouldn't be right if we didn't.

Because of the whole Dementor problem and the fact that we couldn't leave the school without a teacher, we badgered Professor Lupin to come out flying with us. We went on and on about how we saw his name in the trophy room and he used to Chase for Gryffindor and even won that oh-so-coveted Cup. When he saw Harry standing behind us, he came too.

He even flew with us. Also, even though he was scolding us the whole time about how we really should be studying, he was smiling.

Fred asked Lupin, "I bet you were a trouble maker, too, then?"

Lupin grinned, "I guess you could say that, yes…"

It was a warm night out, and fireflies sparkled across the night. The moon was half full, and a light breeze danced across my skin.

It was really odd to think that this was our last fly together as a team. Oliver and I are off, and so is Alicia.

Harry looked around, perhaps finally realizing that he was younger than everyone on the team. "Now what?" he asked. "You're all going to leave me here!"

"Two years," quipped Fred. 

Ron muttered. "Oh, gee, fun."

We stayed out until Lupin absolutely insisted that we go inside, after all, testing was starting tomorrow.

Oliver and I walked with the group, that is until he grabbed my wrist, preventing me from walking through the door. "What the --?"

"Katie?"

"Uhhuh?"

"What's going to happen after Hogwarts?" Oliver asked quickly.

"I suppose you'll go and play Quidditch again," I said, fighting a laugh.

"No I mean…with…well…you and me…" he said earnestly.

I stared into his beautiful eyes that I love so much.  Why was he asking me this now? I have N.E.W.T.'s to worry about! "Oliver, I – I would never stand in your way of anything," I told him. "You know that, don't you?"

He nodded slowly looking thoughtful, "Of course, but I'm just…y'know – worried."

"Worried?"

"Yeah, 'cause I really like you. I mean, I love you and all that but I'm worried about interference."

I laughed, hollowly, in spite of myself. "Interference?"

"You know what I mean…"

"Obsessed fans?"

"C'mon, Kates. Off with that," he grinned, and took my hand pulling me up to look him in the eyes. He was looking very serious.

"Look…I'm yours as long as you want me," I told him calmly.

"I'll want you forever," he told me, dragging a hand through my hair, and the bottom just about dropped out of my stomach.

"Yeah, well…" I said in a low voice. "We'll see if you still feel the same when you see your options when your picture comes out in Quidditch magazine…"

"Shut up," he joked. "But, I mean it."

"Forever?"

"Yes."

"Let's hold off on forever until I'm eighteen, okay?" I asked.

"I can deal with that, I guess," Oliver smiled at me. "It's just a matter of days now."

"Forever?"

"I'll spell it out of you want. F-O-R-E-V-E-R. Good enough?" he asked. "Anything else?"

For some reason, I felt like crying. I never cry. Almost. "Yeah. Why me?"

He gave me a great big hug, and looked up the pink sky of evening. "Where do I start?"

"At the beginning?"

"You were my best friend before and you are now, and I'm not willing to lose you again."

I bit my lip. "Go on…"

"You're a damned good Chaser, and team mate. And I can say this quite honestly, you've distracted me from Quidditch on numerous occasions. Previously thought to be impossible, until you sat next to me in Potions that day…Suppose we should thank Professor Snape, and Flint?"

"Not on your life, Oliver."

"Do you want me to go on?"

"Only if you want to," I told him. And he did, he gave me reasons all along our walk back to the common room. As I was about to climb the stairs, books in my arms, Oliver took my books from me and replaced them on the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I just thought of another reason."

"Oh?" I asked, before he kissed me again.

"I would die without that kiss." He said, quite forcefully.

I opened my mouth to say something. Anything, but he turned around and ran up the stairs to the boys' dorms.

I turned around, my mouth still hanging open in surprise, to see the Weasley twins waggling their eyebrows at me suggestively.

I picked up my books, with my nose in the air, a la Percy, and climbed in the stairs to my dorm where I tried to study, cursing Oliver for invading my brain once again. I hate it when he does that. Funny, though, it always seems that when I'm around him I'm always riding that line between love and hate. He can be such a prat sometimes, but then so can I. We were made for each other. Case closed.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Took me forever, didn't it? See when you save your stories on disks…and then LOSE them, it's not at all cool. I lost this one for a good couple of months…And I am SO SO SO sorry about that. You must all want to hurt me now…but I do hope you enjoyed that little bit. That may have been the last chapter, I don't know yet…

Sorry about that.

And I know that Katie, nor Alicia are in Wood's year, but I took artistic license on this one. 

Sorry about that.

As always everything belongs to JKROWLING, and I have no intention of copyright infringement.

Yes, OOTP ruled.

Review???


End file.
